Dark Animetopoeia
by girl.with.many.faces
Summary: Harry Potter was minding his own business, trying to avoid the Dursleys and lamenting the lack of letters from his friends when he was approached by a strange girl with multi-colored hair wearing a sailor girl's outfit. Her name is Animetopoeia. But this isn't the Animetopoeia you know. And Harry's wish to learn takes a turn for the dark. Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**This is another version of Harry Potter and the Animetopoeia. The dark version. I decided I'd upload my other versions of the Animetopoeia.**

**The original Harry Potter and the Animetopoeia is the one I uploaded first and the one that goes by that title.**

**I will warn you, this story has a darker Harry. But not the darker kind of Harry Potter that appears in most fanfictions. I think I'll explain in later chapters, that way I don't spoil it too much.**

**In other news, I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was hot that summer on Private Drive. And although it was relatively cool inside the house, Harry spend most of the time going on walks and generally keeping away from his relatives. Harry had been spending his time writing to his friends and his newly discovered godfather.

They hadn't written much back though. It was kind of disappointing. Harry pondered on this momentarily, then brushed it off in favour of rocking back and forth on a swing set.

"Hey."

Harry's head snapped up. A girl with purple, pink, and blue streaked hair stood in front of him. She looked…strange to say the least, in her sailor shirt and super short skirt, black high socks and vibrant purple and green boots with silver buckles.

But what startled Harry the most was the fact that he hadn't heard her approach at all.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but your name is Harry Potter, right?"

Harry nodded dumbly,

"Uh…yeah?"

The girl smiled, tilting her head to the side,

"You sound uncertain." She said humorously.

Harry shifted a bit. Was this girl a witch? She didn't really look like it. He hadn't met anyone with such vibrant hair before…it looked more like a muggle fashion than something a wizard might mistake for muggle fashion…if that made any sense.

"Yes," Harry said again, "I'm Harry Potter, who are you?"  
She grinned widely,

"I knew it! Sorry, I had to ask because I kind of made a mistake last time." She looked down at a black cat wrist watch and gave a small, curt nod, "Right on time too."

"What's right on time?" Harry asked confused, he then closed his eyes as the wind seemed to pick up.

Raising his arm in front of him, he opened his eyes to see something coming at them from a distance. The girl didn't look concerned though, in fact, she was smiling.

As it came into view, Harry had to blink his eyes a few times. It looked like a cat…or bus…like some weird cross in between. It stopped in front of them, eyes wide and yellow. Its fur was sandy with black stripes and it was…smiling. Could cats smile?

"Who are you?" Harry asked the girl, "And what about the muggles!? You can't just…"  
"Muggles?" the girl blinked a few times, "What's that?"

Harry closed his mouth, how could she not know what a muggle was? He gave her a strange look,

"Like…non-magical people?"

The girl gave Harry a strange look,

"That doesn't make sense. Everyone's magical, silly." She laughed, "Now are you going to get on, or what?"

Harry just looked at the cat-bus…thing, strangely,

"Why? Where are you taking me?"

The girl looked at him with a frown,

"You are Harry Potter, right?" a notebook appeared in her hand and she opened it up, scanning over the pages, "Yeah, right here, Harry Potter." She looked up at him expectantly.

"That's my name." Harry agreed, "Harry James Potter. But…who are you?"

The girl looked back down at her notebook and seemed to read something over a few times, muttering something under her breath. Her eyes widened,

"I see, that's what happened…" She looked back up at Harry, "Most people who know about me are otakus, anime fans, manga fans…you know?"

No, Harry really didn't know, and the girl could see it on his face.

"You can call me Animetopoeia, or Ana for short." She introduced, "I came into existence…sometime during the sixties I suppose." She smiled, tilting her head to the side, "I sure have changed since then…Not the point, bad Ana!" she knocked herself over the head gently with a closed fist and stuck out her tongue, winking one eye, "I know the names of everyone who has ever read a manga or watched an anime, whether they knew what they were watching or reading or not." She said factually, "Harry Potter, first anime was Pokémon, I believe."

Harry hesitated to say anything, he did vaguely remember watching something like that from the kitchen that one time.

"Anyways, the reason I'm here," the girl said, "I'm from the Goddess Make a Wish Foundation. See, those of us in the foundation interact with those special children in this world who are destined to die young. We basically grant a kid a lesson. We teach them something that may or may not change their fate." Her face broke into another wide grin, "That's why I'm here, I'm gonna show you all those things and more…plus, my list says you're in danger and will probably die before the age of seventeen, so…"  
"I'm gonna die before I become an adult!?" Harry shrieked, suddenly reminded of his relation to his aunt Petunia (Good god!).

"You won't if you come with me." Animetopoeia huffed, "And you don't need to shout. Goodness, you sure have a good set of lungs."

Harry blushed,

"But…where will the…catbus take me?" Harry asked, eying the creature (Vehicle?) wearily.

"To whatever anime that will aid you." Ana smiled, "They're all a world in their own right. When any artist puts their soul into their creation, that creation is given life. Humans are magical creatures, Harry." She danced around happily to the entrance of the bus,

"Now get on. You're about to go on an amazing journey." She paused, "Oh, and I'll be your lovely guide, of course."  
Harry got up off the swings, wondering if he really should go, he reached into his back pocket where his wand was.

He looked around at the dull scenery of Private drive. He was going to die…not knowing any home or any life other than this? He came to a decision. Harry stepped up onto the bus.

"Um, Ana?" Harry said, sitting down. The cat seemed to purr as Ana took a seat uncomfortably close to him.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked curiously.

"I…" Harry looked about, "I'm a wizard."  
"A wizard?" she asked, blinking her eyes rapidly and confused.

Harry took a wand out of his pocket, then, rather nervously cast a silent 'lumos' charm. The wand lit up and Ana clapped her hands.

"Incredible! Who knew that wizards actually existed? You're like a real-life anime character!" she began bouncing a little in her seat. Then looked at the wand curiously, the notebook appeared back in her hands and she flipped through it,

"Let's see…"  
"How come no one knows?" Harry asked her suddenly.

"Huh?" Ana looked up at him suddenly.

"I mean…" Harry trailed off puzzledly, "I've studied a lot of magic and…no one seems to know about goddesses or gods…"  
Ana nodded knowingly,

"Well, that's because part of the deal is that you can't tell anyone about us."  
"Huh?" Harry wondered.

Ana's eyes seemed to lose all emotion,

"We, of the Goddess's Make a Wish Foundation will offer a lesson to a child in exchange for their bad karma. However, the other price for that is that if you tell a soul about us…you will turn into a golden light and fade away."  
Harry felt his lips part, his eyes widened.

Ana shrugged her shoulders,

"Usually, we don't really mind, you know? These rules were put in sometime…around a thousand years ago? Humans got greedy and tried to topple the gods. It was a pathetic effort, but it angered a lot of us."  
"Oh…" Harry whispered.

"I decided…you interested me." Ana said, "So, I asked to be put on your case specifically. I'll take you wherever you what to go."  
"Where…" Harry repeated.

"Different worlds." Ana said, "Worlds that could teach you any lesson you wanted. Friendship, since you have such shitty friends. Magic, since you seem to have it already, you could learn to utilize that. I could teach you about family. I could teach you to survive, since this world is very intent on destroying you." Ana gave him a slight smile, eyes dimming again, "Even some man called Albus Dumbledore has planned your demise to occur at age seventeen. My notes say…he is your headmaster?"  
Harry's eyes widened,

"I…he wants to…" Harry looked down at his lap, feeling ill.

Harry tensed as the cat arched it's back down, letting out a loud yowl.

There was no way no one on Private drive didn't hear that, Harry thought.

The cat moved up and down, taking off into a super fast run that Harry didn't even think it capable of. Harry found himself jumping up and down in his seat with each turn and leap.

"So…what's your motive?" Harry asked her slowly, "I mean, if you're like…the mediator in this whole thing…"  
Ana shrugged her shoulders,

"Well, Fate was upset with how things were going for you. You're one of her chosen, so she asked the foundation to look into it. The Goddess Make a Wish Foundation is technically a charity organization. Although, those that take on cases get fueled by the bad karma that people like you give us. Bad ends that can be traded for some really interesting things…or we can use it ourselves to gain a little extra punch. If you can survive each of these worlds and return home after the tests are over, then that bad karma belongs to me.."  
Harry drew in a sharp breath.

Okay…It wasn't lie he wanted…bad Karma or whatever. From the way Ana spoke though…it seemed likely that he might not survive wherever she sent him.

But if he survived whatever worlds Ana sent him to…

He opened his mouth, about to say he wanted to learn how to survive. No, that wasn't right. That would be oh so simple.

No one would train him to fight Voldemort or fight the Death Eaters. He was just a kid to everyone else. Not mature enough. Not an adult…even though he had probably faced far worse than any of them.

"I want…" Harry whispered, "If I survive these worlds…" he began, "Then…I'll learn whatever lesson I want, right?"  
Ana nodded.

"And…whatever I want to learn, it has to be a possibility to me, right?" Harry said slowly.

"Anything you wish to learn can be possible." Ana told him slowly, "What do you want to learn?"  
Harry swallowed hard, realizing just how messed up his desire was.

"I want to learn to be a capable killer."

A smile slowly made its way onto Ana's face,

"Oh? I didn't expect that…

Then the cat simply disappeared beneath him.

He was floating. The world around him seemed to glow and warp into strange spiralling light.

Everything vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter posted and I still don't own Harry Potter…nor do I own Assassination Classroom.**

The new world seemed normal enough, Harry decided. He'd spent the day as his new school. For some reason he'd been placed in the E-class. The E-class was for those kids who did poorly in school. Harry…had automatically been capable of speaking Japanese for some reason. He also had some money from Ana for him to live off of for now. But his mild understanding of Japanese and his dwellings and money were all the help he was going to get.

It made sense, Harry soon learned, that he was in the E-class. He'd done well in elementary school, but he was behind as far as muggle subjects went. And he knew that history and Japanese were going to be his worst subject. He didn't understand all the symbols, or kanji as it was called. He had about an elementary level education.

He quickly learned that in order to do this, he was going to have to play catch-up.

He'd scheduled a meeting with the principal, a condescending man who had told him his report card had said he had had violent outbursts of sorts in his last school.

Something Ana had put on his report, was she trying to make him look bad? He would go along with it for now, though he didn't like it.

Everyone in the class was hated by the rest of the school. The E-class was separated from the rest of the main campus residing a way up the mountain behind the main school building.

The whole class gave off an air of gloom and depression. They had given up on hoping for anything better, it seemed.

Harry took a seat near the back of the class, deciding to stay in the shadows for now. Who knew how this world would differ from his own. He didn't know how long he was going to be in this world. He only knew that he had to survive it…and then move onto the next one…and survive that one too…and the one after that…and maybe the one after that.

Harry didn't know how many worlds he'd be going to. He didn't know how long he was going to have to survive before he returned to his original world.

He felt himself shake a little. Was this…anticipation?

He introduced himself as normally as he could when he arrived, bowing in front of the class, as he'd been told to do.

He didn't gravitate towards anyone. Not yet.

As he started on his way home, he heard something odd, like a sonic boom.

It was all over the internet that night, and into the next morning. The moon had been blown apart. Or, at least seventy percent of it. The moon now hung in the sky, a permanent crescent shape.

Whatever had done that was obviously dangerous. This world…was not like his own. He'd been warned, hadn't he? He knew deep down that it was possible he'd wind up in the middle of conflicts. In the middle of things far over his head.

He'd asked Ana to teach him to kill.

He'd actually been surprised when he'd come that he'd entered a relatively normal world. There didn't appear to be any magic either…unless the blown apart moon was magic?

This was a story, Harry had to remind himself, so logically, this would be some sort of turning point, which meant something would probably happen very soon.

And so, with that in mind, Harry left for school.

Harry was surprised to see a giant yellow octopus dressed up in black robes and a graduation hat with a tassel over the side, cheeks turned up in a permanent toothy smile.

There was a man with a gun, pointing his weapon at the squid, a man and woman to the creature's other side standing tall and stiffly, like soldiers.

No, Harry thought, not 'like' soldiers. They were government, probably.

Once everyone had taken a seat, too stunned to speak, the creature broke the silence in a far too happy voice,

"Yo," he began, and Harry was quite certain it was a he, "I'm the one who destroyed part of the moon."

The students' jaws dropped. Harry stared at the creature, stunned.

"I plan on doing the same to the earth next year." The creature continued, "Now I'm your teacher. Nice to meet you."

Its tentacles waved in the air wildly, there were four that Harry could see. The man standing to the teacher's side, next to the woman spoke next.

There were at least six things wrong with this picture, Harry thought dryly, and he was certain everyone else was thinking something along the same lines.

"I'm Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense. First of all, do know that what I'm about to say is a state secret." He took in a deep breath, as though to ready himself, "Let me be blunt, I want you to kill this creature."  
Harry's eyes widened slightly at this. What…was happening exactly?

"Um…" a red head boy spoke up, not bothering to raise his hand because, let's face it, the whole thing was absurd, "What is that? Is it an alien or whatever that came to attack us…"  
"How rude!" the alien protested, "I'll have you know that I was raised on earth!"

He looked angry, Harry thought, though more so in the way that a cartoon did. His yellow face had turned red and his eyes were narrowed as his tentacles thrashed about in a more energetic fashion.

"I'm afraid I can't discus the details," Karasuma said calmly, "But he's telling the truth. Come March next year, this creature that smashed the moon, will destroy the earth as well."

Yikes, Harry thought. So…in order to stop that from happening…he needed to kill it?

Harry swallowed hard, drawing in a sharp breath through his nose. He needed to calm down. Logically, he knew…this was a world that was going to help him become a killer. Being a killer meant that he would kill someone. And this…yellow squid thing was going to be his first kill.

Or…well, he'd technically killed Quirrell before, so…did that count? Even though it was self-defence…

"Only the worlds leaders know about this." Karasuma said, "If news of this guy got out there, we'd be looking at a global panic. You need to kill him in secret before that happens. In other words," He reached into his jacket and brought out a green knife. Quick as a flash, he tried to stab the creature, only for it to disappear in a blur.

He couldn't follow it with his eyes at all. He nearly thought it was teleporting!

"An assassination!" Karasuma stabbed again where the creature had appeared, "But this guy..." his eyes moved to where the strange tentacle monster had appeared again and stabbed, "Is extremely fast! If you try to kill it…" it appeared behind him and started…trimming Karasuma's eyebrows of all things! "And he ends up trimming your eyebrows instead-immaculately!"

It was clear that he was annoyed, Harry would be too. Karasuma swiped with the blade again, a blast of air traveled through the class as the tentacle monster moved out of the way once again.

"This being has the ability to turn a full moon into a crescent!" Karasuma shouted with frustration, "His speed tops out at Mach twenty. In short, if he gets away, we'll be left helpless, awaiting destruction."

"And that's no fun." The tentacle monster interrupted, putting away his eyebrow trimmer kit, "So, I made the government an offer. No killing me. Instead, I'll teach class three E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School."

But why? Harry wondered, not exactly the move of a criminal mastermind.

"We don't know what he's after." Karasuma admitted grudgingly, "But we were forced to agree, on the condition that he doesn't harm any of you students. We have two reasons. First and foremost, coming to class every day lets us keep an eye on him, and second, it gives some thirty people the opportunity to kill him from extremely close range." He closed his eyes and let out a small breath, "Payment for the assassination will be ten billion yen."  
This seemed to shock the students. It made sense. You needed a motive to kill, money could be a motive. Without it, the students would be more hesitant. Of course, Harry had his own motives. He needed to get back home. If he killed this strange creature, that probably mean mission accomplished…right?

"It's only right," Karasuma continued, "A successful assassination will save the earth. Luckily, he doesn't think much of you."

There were green lines on the creature's face and Harry did get the distinct impression that he was looking down on them.

"Obviously!" he spoke, "If the government can't kill me then, how can you? Even when they sent their cutting edged fighter jets after me…I ended up giving them a coat of wax mid-air!" he said boastfully.

Why the grooming? Harry wondered, to annoy them?

The woman went out into the hall, then she and another man with glasses carted in a rack of guns, pistols, riffles, knives and other weapons.

"You must find a chink in its armor." Karasuma said, "And strike at it. You'll have weapons and ammo that won't hurt humans, but will work on him. You must keep this secret from your family and friends."

There were some looks exchanged at this.

"There's no time to lose! If the earth should disappear, we'll have nowhere left to run." He said gravely.

"And, that's about it." The tentacle monster's grin seemed to widen, "Let's make the most of your remaining year!"

Guns, ammo, knives and all sorts of weapons were passed around the class. Harry thought that it must have been a shock. The whole thing was rather insane, actually.

Harry took some of the weapons off the rack, feeling the weight of them in his hands. These weapons were designed to kill…

He needed to use these weapons to kill…

By lunch time, the government agents had left the classroom, leaving the student alone with the tentacle monster.

They started on math first. The rest of the students were a bit behind, but the…teacher turned out to be rather good, explaining things often times in a comical sort of way. Harry was surprised that he was completely getting it while he'd previously felt quite out of place in the muggle school.

Harry quickly fell into a routine with the rest of the class. In the mornings, the teacher would take attendance, and they would start firing their guns all at once during this time in hopes of one of the bullets hitting. The problem, Harry observed, was that no one could hit the octopus teacher, not to mention he seemed to travel far faster than the bullets. If he had any hope of hitting the teacher he would have to predict where he would go, then shoot in the opening. But Harry couldn't follow his movements let alone predict anything

The third day in, Harry didn't shoot right away with the rest of the class. Instead, he observed the bullets and tried to find a pattern. Shooting would be useless and as they were going now, they were only wasting ammo.

Attendance was finished, and before the class's attacks stopped.

"Too bad." The teacher said when it was all over, "Not a single bullet hit it's mark today either."

When the bell signalled lunch time, the teacher made his way over to the window, stating he was going to go to China for some mapo tofu.

"Let's see…" Rio Nakamura thought out loud, "If he's traveling at Mach twenty…"  
"It will take him approximately ten minutes to get to Sichuan."

"Guess no missiles could shoot that down…"

"Heck that octopus even grades papers while moving faster than the speed of sound!"  
"Seriously?"

It was true, Harry recalled, he'd gotten a test back, right after one of their teacher's trips. It had been fully marked and…maybe not the best, but he'd definitely been improving under their assassination target's tutelage.

"Don't you think he's pretty good at teaching though?"

"I know, he helped me with my math after classes."

"Yeah but…we are the E-class."  
Harry winced a bit when the gloom and hopelessness seemed to seep back into the classroom.

"Trying our best won't do much." 

The end of class drew near and the teacher wrote their next assignment up on the board,

"Alright," he began, "Compose a short poem to go along with our theme. The final line should be, 'was tentacles all along.'"

A couple of people blanched at that, but Harry took it in stride.

He started writing out a short poem…it wasn't particularly good, but as Harry looked it over and improved it a touch, he thought it was better than the last few attempts at poetry.

"Ano, sensei!" Kaede raised her hand.

"Ah – yes Kayano-san?" he turned pink briefly, Harry noted. Which meant he was slightly sluggish. He's seen the behaviour occurring every now and then after lunch.

Harry had seen Nagisa taking notes and had thought it might be a good idea. A way of finding their teacher's weakness. There was no way they were going to win in a fair fight against the professor.

"This is a weird question, but what's your name?" she inquired, "How else can we tell what teacher we're talking about?"

"My…name?" he repeated.

"Now that you mention it…"

"He never did tell us…"

"Hmm…" he scratched the top of his head with a tentacle, "I don't really have the sort of name you can tell someone. Go ahead and give me one."

"You sure about that?" Hiroto asked doubtfully.

"But right now focus on your schoolwork." The teacher dismissed.

"Hai." Kaede said cheerfully.

"Meanwhile, I'll just take a little break." The teacher leaned back in his chair, his face turning pink.

Nagisa stood up.

"Ah, already done, Nagisa-kun?"

Harry's eyes followed him, and noticed the knife hidden behind his paper. An assassination attempt? He hadn't seen Nagisa try all that hard so far…had he just been waiting? Nagisa hadn't really shown up on his radar all that much, but this seemed rather out of character for him.

Harry drew in a sharp breath. It was like…all of a sudden, the air around him changed. Like there was something…dark and dangerous about Nagisa.

The grenade went off, exploding with a loud "Boom!". He looked away, closing his eyes tightly. When the explosion died down he forced himself to look, desperately hoping that Nagisa was somehow okay.

"Yes!"

"We did it!"  
"Ten billion yen, cha-ching!"

Three students leaped up, Terasaka, Yoshida, and Muramatsu. Harry shot them a glare, as did most of the class.

"Terasaka!"  
"What have you done!?"

The three made their way over to the charred corpse.

"Did you…"

Suddenly everyone in the room froze, a horrible chill running down their spines and a sinking feeling making its way into their guts. Harry was shocked. Horrified. Maybe more scared than he'd ever been in his life.

Koro-sensei was alive and on the roof. He looked furious

"Just try…to sacrifice your classmate?"

"A-ah…" Terasaka couldn't form words, he was too scared.

The teacher in question blurred into existence in front of the class while Nagisa ripped open the strange membrane he was stuck under.

They all then received a scolding they would never forget. Koro-sensei vanished and returned with the plates of their homes, dropping them in front of them.

This was blackmail.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a lot of chapters to post. No. Seriously. This particular story is almost done! But it's so…so long!**

**I was always embarrassed about posting fanfiction. Actually, I was embarrassed about posting or publishing any of my work. But I've gained a bit of confidence recently and I feel like sharing. Even if I'm brutally told my writing sucks…well, I think I could brush it off. This is stuff I wrote years ago, after all and I think I've improved since then.**

**I've actually run a little experiment where I posted my most recent fanfics online and my really old fics. I was surprised by the results.**

**Anyways, I don't own Assassination Classroom. Nor do I own Harry Potter.**

Karasuma started taking over as a teacher in their gym classes, his eyes often times around assessing at the other students. During their drills which usually consisted of practicing with their rubber anti-sensei knives.

"Karasuma-sensei, is there really any point to all this training?" Hiroto asked skeptically, "And should we really be doing it right in front of our target?"  
"It's the same in assassination as in studying." Karasuma said simply, "Drill the basics and they'll serve you well. Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, step forewords."

The two boys stepped away from the group of students towards their teacher.

"Try hitting me with those knives." Karasuma ordered.

This surprised the two boys.

"Are you sure?" Yuma asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"As a team?" Hiroto wondered.

"Those knives won't hurt us humans." Karasuma reassured, "If they can give me so much as a scratch, you can go home for the day." He loosened his tie, preparing for their attack.

"Er…well, okay." Yuma said, then lunged with his knife, only for Karasuma to sidestep his strike.

"Come on." Karasuma ordered in a bored tone of voice.

Hiroto lunged too, only for Karasuma to grab his hand and dance around him, pushing him by the back and causing Hiroto to stumble away.

They both tried slashing, but were promptly pushed away with very little effort.

"As you see, with a little knowledge, even I can handle the knives of two armatures."

The attacks stopped, then both boys lunged at him, frustrated, only to both be grabbed and tossed to the ground.

"If you can't even hit me, your chances of hitting him at Mach twenty are slim to none. See," he tilted his head towards the sandbox, "While we were sparring, he built Osaka castle in the sandbox, changed clothes and is now brewing tea!"

True enough, Koro-sensei was dressed in a very traditional green outfit, a cup of tea on his lap as he watched the students.

"How infuriating!"

"Once the whole class is capable of hitting me," Karasuma helped Yuma and Hiroto to their feet, "Our chances of success will increase by leaps and bounds."

He turned to the class,

"During gym class I'll be teaching you stabbing, shooting…all the assassination basics."

"Whoa." Tomohito murmured.

That certainly worked for Harry. He'd been hoping to learn all that stuff anyways.

His gut clenched a little still. It was official now. He was being trained to kill.

"That's all for today." Karasuma decided.

The class all bowed.

"Thank you very much." They all said at once.

As they were heading back to the old school building, Nagisa exclaimed,

"Karuma-kun, you're back."

Harry detected a hint of wariness in Nagisa's tone, like he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was sipping on strawberry milk and his eyes immediately went to Koro-sensei.

"Ah, that's the infamous Koro-sensei?" he made his way down the stone steps and towards the teacher, "Whoa, he really does look like an octopus."

He wasn't trying to be rude, Harry noted, on the contrary, he was laying on the charm rather thick. Thick enough that Harry didn't trust him at all. Danger signals were blaring in Harry's mind.

"Akabane Karuma…is it?" Koro-sensei asked, "I heard your suspension was up today. But you shouldn't be tardy on your first day back." His face turned purple and an X appeared across it.

Karuma laughed charmingly,

"It's hard to get back into the swing of things." He said sheepishly, "Feel free to call me by my first name. Nice to meet you, teach." He held out his hand to shake.

"Likewise, let's make this a fun year." He shook his hand, only for his tentacle to explode. He quickly blurred backwards as Karuma tried to slice him with his hidden knife.

"Eh…you're really fast." His façade dropped completely and Harry caught a glimpse of his hand, covered in what looked like strips from an anti-sensei knife.

"To get caught in such a simple trick, sensei…and to jump back all the way, are you a scardy cat?" he walked towards the teacher slowly.

The rest of the class watched in awe.

"I heard they call you Koro-sensei because you're unkillable. But what's this?" he leaned over to the side, a sadistic smile on his face, "Are you a pushover after all?"

Koro-sensei's face was turning red with anger.

"Nagisa?" Kaede asked, "What kind of person is Karuma-kun?"

Nagisa seemed to be the only one familiar with him.

"Well…" Nagisa began, not taking his eyes off Karuma, "We were in the same class, our first and second years together. But then his continued violent behaviour earned him an expulsion, and those students end up in E-class too. But…he might just be a star student." Nagisa admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kaede inquired.

"When it comes to deadly weapons and foul play, Karuma's got us all beat."  
Harry stared at the red-head a while, before turning away and thinking on what he'd just witnessed.

Karuma's assassination attempt had come very suddenly. Unexpectedly. Sticking the knife pieces to his hand had been creative.

That's right…in order to kill Koro-sensei, he was going to have to be creative too.

Class was unusually quiet after that, except for the 'squish squish' of Koro-sensei's tentacles hitting the wall.

From what Harry could tell, he was sulking, eventually, one of the students got upset and told him to stop it.

Karuma was rather full of himself, bragging about his injuring the teacher. Eventually Koro-sensei told them to stop talking.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, I'll just have some gelato instead."

Where did he get that? Harry wondered looking at the ice cream cone Karuma had in his hand oddly.

"T-that's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!" he exclaimed.

Was he trying to rile him up? Harry wondered. Instead of the politeness and pleasant demeanor he'd exhibited before, Karuma had decided to drop all niceties and provoke him at every turn.

Kuro-sensei eyes wandered over to Karuma. He started walking towards him, then vanished. He returned with a vacuum and started sucking up all the anti-sensei BBs on the floor. He let out a sigh, and at Mach speed, grabbed a vacuum and vacuumed up the BBs.

"No assassination attempts while class is in session."

The next day, Harry arrived a little later than usual. When he entered the classroom, he noticed an obvious gloom had settled over all those that were present. It didn't take him long to discover the source of the rotten mood.

There, on the teacher's podium was an octopus with a skewer through its head. Someone was playing mental games, Harry thought. His eyes traveled to the back of the class where Karuma was smirking proudly at his accomplishment.

Harry just shook his head and took his seat, he took out a book he'd gotten from one of the book stores in town. He took a few notes in the margins.

"Ah, that's an interesting looking book." Karuma said, looking over at him. Harry sat only two desks away, diagonally from Karuma.

It was a book on past assassinations in Japan.

"I suppose." Harry said slowly.

"What's it about?" Karuma inquired with his fake charm.

"History." Harry answered, half lying to him.

He didn't want to draw too much attention to himself.

"Hmm…Looks old. Should you really be writing in it?" he tilted his head to the side.

"It's my book, so I'll do as I like." Harry answered, flipping to the next page.

It may have been a bit old…and it had been a bit expensive, eating up a good amount of his savings. But Harry wasn't a big spender and he had no plans on using his money on anything other than clothes, food and rent anyways.

Why had he drawn Karuma's attention anyways? Harry shifted uneasily.

Koro-sensei came in, cheerfully singing "Good morning." Only to pause when he noticed the mood, he saw the octopus and Karuma spoke up.

"Ah, my bad." Karuma said sardonically, "I mistook it for you and killed it instead. Bring it here and I'll dispose of it."

Harry saw the anti-sensei knife behind his back and rolled his eyes, looking back at his book. If Koro-sensei messed up now, that was on him. If Koro-sensei won, then Karuma would try to start a war.

"Alright." Koro-sensei said calmly, picking up the octopus and bringing it over towards Karuma. Then, when he was by Karuma's desk, his tentacles turned into drills. Harry looked up momentarily with a raised eyebrow.

In a flash, Koro-sensei blurred, disappearing a moment, then reappearing with a ballistic missile and a bunch of every day kitchen ingredients which Harry recognised easily. What was he planning to do with that?

"Allow me to show you, Karuma-kun, the might of these drill tentacles and the firepower of this missile filched from the Self-Defense force!"

The missile end caught fire.

The drill tentacles spun around, cooking the takoyaki at an incredible speed.

One takoyaki ball was stuck into Karuma's mouth before he even had a chance to react. He coughed it out, confusion on his face.

Koro-sensei then looked back at Karuma, "I could tell from your pallor that you hadn't had breakfast yet. I whipped these Takoyaki balls up at Mach speed. They'll put you well on your way to being nice and healthy." He picked up one of the takoyaki balls with one of his drill tentacles and offered it to Karuma who glared at him, though he was starting to look very confused.

"Karuma-kun, what I do is tend to things, take care of them. Like an assassin's rusty blade. So, keep trying to kill me all day today in earnest. Every time you do, I'll take care of you. By the end of the day, your body and mind will be polished and sparkling!"

Harry stared at the absurd scene in utter bewilderment. Just what was Koro-sensei trying to do? Win him over?

Their first period was math.

"…As you can see, this number is left over no matter what you do. If this indivisibility is getting you down, then have I got the method for you!" Suddenly his tentacle shot out and grabbed the gun out of Karuma's hand.

"Oh, Karuma-kun? I'm afraid it takes too long for the BB to hit. And since I had plenty of time." He showed the class the nail polish and care products he was holding, "I gave you a little nail art."  
Karuma gritted his teeth, looking at his nails which were now painted with octopi and Takoyaki balls.

Fourth period was home economics, Harry's best class. Karuma tried to distract the teacher by tossing a girl's soup, only to be dressed up in a cute, pink, frilly apron.

Harry shook his head and returned to cooking his own dish, now growing used to the whole thing. Yakisoba noodles with his own special sauce.

"Wha! Sugoi, Harry-kun." Nagisa complimented.

Harry felt his face heat up a bit. He'd never been complimented on his cooking before…he'd never really thought of it as a skill before either.

"Thank you, Nagisa-kun." Harry smiled a little bit.

"Eh," Koro-sensei looked over, "That does look good. You seem to have a talent for cooking, Potter-kun."

"Not really." Harry said modestly, "I live on my own, so I had to learn how to cook for myself."

"Hmm…" Nagisa looked at him, impressed by his skills.

At the end of the day, Harry packed up his things and made his way to leave.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out into the fresh air where he saw Nagisa and Karuma already hanging out by the edge of the cliff.

"Ah, Harry-kun!" Nagisa called, waving him over.

Curious, Harry made his way over to the two of them,

"Hello, Nagisa-kun, Karuma-kun." Harry greeted the two.

"Yo." Karuma waved, he was perched on a branch, rather precariously over the cliff. He slid off, back onto the solid ground.

"So," he began, "What's your story exactly?"

"K-Karuma-kun!" Nagisa protested.

"Hm?" Harry tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Karuma raised an eyebrow,

"I saw your folder."

"Oh?" Harry thought back to what Ana might have written that would draw Karuma's attention.

"Violent behaviour?" Karuma raised an eyebrow, "And yet…you seem as docile as a mouse."

Harry shifted again, not really sure what to say.  
"You haven't made a single attempt on Koro-sensei's life." He continued, "Even when everyone is firing their weapons during morning attendance." He smirked, "What is it? Used to the playground and now that it's real, you're all frozen?"  
Harry's lips thinned. Karuma might be a thug, but he had no idea, no clue what his life had been like.

"We both know Koro-sensei isn't going to die from an attack like that."  
"A coward then."  
Harry felt anger rage through him.

"Let me guess," Karuma smirked, "You were a petty bully and now that you're playing with the big boys…"  
Harry's jaw clenched,

"Not even close. And I hate bullies."

Karuma's eyebrow rose questioningly.

"A history of violence…yeah. I guess I do have a history like that." Harry's eyes dulled as he looked up at Karuma.

The red-head's brow furrowed, like he saw something he hadn't expected.

"Karuma-kun!"

They turned to see Koro-sensei approaching them,

"I've certainly taken good care of you today, haven't I?" Green lines appeared on his face, which meant he was looking down on them.

"You can still try to kill me though; I'll just polish you up even shinier."

Karuma smiled, getting up from his spot by the overhanging branch,

"Just to make sure, you are a teacher, correct?"

Harry felt uneasy, something bad was about to happen.

"Yes."

"And you would, say, risk your life to protect your students?"

"Of course, I'm a teacher after all." Koro-sensei said proudly.

"Okay, good." He took a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Koro-sensei, "I can kill you then." He started falling backwards off the cliff, "For sure."  
Harry paled and looked down over the cliff. He pulled out his wand and looked over the edge…just in time to see Koro-sensei create a net, entrapping the red-head

Harry slid the wand back into his sleeve. He felt shaken. Karuma…he'd been prepared to kill himself. And Harry had nearly given away his secret. He picked up his bag off the ground as Koro-sensei grabbed Karuma and flew them both up to the top of the cliff. Had they noticed?

Harry looked over at Nagisa who seemed oblivious. He looked back down. He didn't doubt it was possible that during his fall, Koro-sensei had noticed his wand. He doubted he'd know what it was though. He might think it odd…or maybe he'd pass it off.

Karuma didn't seem so full of hate anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided that I'll just post four chapters of this fic for the time being. I'll post more in a few days, don't worry too much. But four is more than enough to start it off, right? **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom.**

The next day, Harry made his way down to school early. He made his way down to the staff room. Karasuma was on his computer and barely noticed him enter.

"Something I can do for you, Potter-kun?"

Harry shook his head,

"I'm setting up a trap for Koro-sensei." He was going to attempt an assassination.

The previous night, he'd brewed a potion. When Harry thought of assassination, he thought poison. Thanks to Snape, Harry knew a lot about poisons. It was difficult not to in his potions class.

He doubted he'd be the first one to come up with something like poison, so Harry had opted to be a touch more creative. A magic poison. One he'd brewed himself in his apartment the other night.

Karasuma looked over his paper, noting the vial in his hand,

"Poison?" He guessed.

Harry nodded,

"I made it myself…I noticed something about Koro-sensei…He can adapt really easily, can't he?"  
Karasuma raised an eyebrow at his observations.

"I mean, when you think about it," Harry continued, "All the things he can do…I'm not entirely certain that those things aren't adaptations, because they're so specific. It's just a theory, because I don't know enough about him yet…but I thought, if I could spike him with a less commonly known poison…Please don't tell him it was me who did this if he survives though."  
Karasuma gave him an odd look, but nodded none-the-less, wondering why he didn't want Koro-sensei to know.

He hadn't expected Harry to make an assassination attempt in all honestly. He was an odd student. He didn't take part in the shootings at the beginning of their morning attendance and he didn't appear to have any friends either.

He was a bit like a ghost. Those types of people preferred to stay in the background and not draw attention to themselves.

Although, his file contrarily said that he had a penchant for violence.

"The gelato is his, right?" Harry whispered as he opened the fridge.

"It is." Karasuma confirmed, wondering what sort of poison Harry was using.

Harry nodded, pouring the poison over the ice cream treat. It was odorless, tasteless, and highly deadly. Harry had never been particularly confident in his potion making skills, but it looked the right color. It also had the right consistency. He knew that it would, at the very least, work the way it was supposed to.

"Wha!"

The sound of a horrific scream could be heard during their lunch break. Harry got up from his desk and ran down the hall. A few students traveled after him.

Koro-sensei seemed to be…melting.

"What is…someone put an unknown poison in my gelato!"  
"Unknown poison?" Nagisa repeated.

A shot rang out, but Koro-sensei dodged to the side. The teacher looked at Harry with surprise,

"Potter-kun?"

"Harry-kun?" Nagisa wondered.

Harry didn't say anything, but he tried taking a few more shots at the teacher, before the yellow being fled out the window.

"Ch." Harry lowered his weapon.

When classes began, Koro-sensei returned. He still looked pretty beat from the poison he'd ingested. His form seemed to jiggle and become somewhat liquid-like every now and then before solidifying.

Harry took out his notebook, noting down that Vampire's Bane, the poison he'd used, seemed to work rather well at slowing him down, at least.

A lot of the students attempted an attack on him when they noticed his condition, but they hadn't come nearly as close as Harry had that morning.

"Are you the poisoner?" Karuma accused him.

Harry shrugged, looking away. Everyone else seemed rather confused by the attempt on Koro-sensei's life, none of them knew who had done it.

Everyone except him. It didn't take Harry long before he realized he stood out.

There were whispers, uncertain looks.  
They knew he was up to something now.

Time to slink back into the shadows.

The whispers and rumors about Harry seemed to die down after about a week. No one seemed as tense around him anymore. Harry was quickly starting to formulate a new plan.

He was starting to pick up on common themes among the assassination attempts that were closest to achieving success.

Catching Koro-sensei off guard caused him to panic. He also needed to catch him at a good time. Right after lunch, Koro-sensei would gain an interesting expression. His face would go pink. Nagisa had struck at that time before…Harry wanted to do the same.

Right after lunch…it was Japanese class.

"Now then," Koro-sensei began, "Can anyone fill in the blank at the top?"  
Harry saw an opportunity. He knew the answer too. This was perfect.

He raised his hand, trying to not look too eager. Several other hands rose as well.

"Yes? Potter-kun?"

Harry got up. He remembered Kurama's attempts and Nagisa's attempts. Nagisa had completely hidden it. That strange feeling of danger that Kurama had often given off when he was about to try to kill Koro-sensei.

He needed to calm down. He was just answering a question. Like taking a walk through the park. He took the chalk from Koro-sensei's offered tentacle.

He wrote on the board what he thought the answer was, then paused.

"Sensei…have you ever considered a pointer?"  
"Pointer?" Koro-sensei tilted his head to the side, as though questioningly.

"Like this." Harry's wand came out of his sleeve, "You know, how teachers point to different things every now and then." He pointed to the board, then tapped his wand point to Koro-sensei.

The curse he planned on using…would kill him for sure.

"Avada Kadavra."  
BOOM!

And then there was silence. Everyone stared in shock at the burned hole where the wall of their classroom used to be.

"Shoot." Harry said.

He'd been hoping that would work…Now he didn't have the element of surprise on his side.

"Wha!? What – What -What was that!?" Koro-sensei gapped at the hole with shock.

Harry turned around and shot his gun at him. Koro-sensei was panicking. That meant he was vulnerable. He managed to hit one of his tentacles. Good. That was what he'd been hoping for.

All too suddenly, Koro-sensei started melting, much as he'd done before when he'd eaten the poison.

He shot again four more times before he ran out of BBs in his clip. He hit him a second time though. He dropped the gun and pulled out a knife. Koro-sensei dodged, then fled out the window.

Harry clicked his tongue,  
"Shoot."

"What…" One of his classmates began.  
"What was that?" Karasuma asked from the doorway. He'd arrived due to the explosion.

"I coated some of my bullets in poison." Harry said quietly, "In Vampire's Bane. I tested it out a week ago to see if it would have any effects on Koro-sensei. His body is highly adaptable, so I didn't know whether or not it would work or not." Harry paused, "I knew that if I did something suddenly. Something completely unexpected and unknown that it might catch Koro-sensei off guard…if it didn't take him out first. If it didn't work, then I'd have an opening anyways from the attack and use the poisoned bullets. Once he was under the effects of the poison, I thought he'd be easier to take down. I hit him only twice though before I ran out of bullets so I had to switch over to a knife."  
Karasuma's eyebrows had risen up to his hairline.

This boy…had planned all that out? Then the assassination attempt a week ago…it was just a plan that had been leading up to this.

Just how many traps had this boy set?

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"What was that stick thing you used?" Karuma piped up, "That little display there with the green light…"

Harry bit his lower lip. He supposed it didn't really matter if they knew. In this world, people with magic probably didn't exist. But…His eyes traveled to Karasuma. The government was involved.

He looked down, thinking a bit about what he was going to tell them.

"I made a modified explosive device."

Would they buy that? Some of them seemed to.

After a month in the E-class, no one had managed to kill Koro-sensei yet. But Harry had gotten closest out of anyone.

Despite Koro-sensei's skills, he did have a few very vague weaknesses. Harry had opted to slink back into the shadows once again. He needed to be patient and come up with something a little better than his last assassination attempt, obviously. Cleverness was good and all, and Harry was surprised even at his own ingenuity. But learning the physical aspects and the weapons stuff was kind of important too.

A woman came into their class one day with Koro-sensei and Karasuma. She was practically hanging off of Koro-sensei. A beautiful blond woman, obviously foreign, much like Harry was. With pouty lips, clear blue eyes, an hour-glass figure and rather large assets.

"Now, allow me to introduce your brand new, temporary foreign language teacher." Karasuma didn't even look at the woman as he stood stoically, eyes gazing out at the class.

"Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you all." The woman introduced in a cutesy sort of voice. The type that most men might swoon over. It was cutesy, innocent, a bit air-headed, but with an intelligence about it.

Harry didn't trust her one little bit.

Maybe he was being paranoid but so far…he couldn't help but think that his paranoia might be a good thing. Besides, would a new teacher really be joining them so early in the game?

She could be an assassin, he thought. It was certainly a good opportunity to bring an actual professional in on this.

Harry rested his chin in his hand, not looking bored, but not appearing enthusiastic either.

"What a knockout." One of the boys whispered.

"What _knockers_!"

"Wait…why's she all over him?" one of the girls asked, annoyance and doubt in her voice.

"Pisses me off…"

"This school intends to give you authentic experience in foreign languages." Karasuma said, silencing the doubtful murmurs, "I trust there are no complaints about her taking over part of your English classes." His eyes moved over to Koro-sensei.

He certainly didn't seem to be complaining. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the attention from Irina.

"I guess it can't be helped." Koro-sensei trailed off, looking down at the busty beauty who was smiling happily.

Harry could hear Nagisa talking to Kaede silently and picked up part of their conversation.

"I wonder how Koro-sensei will react to having a human woman hanging all over him." Nagisa started at them intensely, waiting for their reaction, "His face has so many unique colors—So what color is bewilderment?"

Koro-sensei's eyes traveled down to Irina's breasts and his face turned completely pink, his smile widened and his eyes tilted in. It looked…rather perverted.

"How…human of him." Nagisa murmured, writing something down on his notepad, Harry caught a glimpse of it. It read,

_Koro-sensei's Weak Point #5: Boobs_

Harry had to stifle a laugh at that. Irina cooed,

"The more I look at you the more I like what I see." She looked up at him longingly, "Your beady eyes like two diarrhea pills…Your undefined joints…Why, you're positively captivating!" she snuggled up next to him.

"Yah~how embarrassing." Koro-sensei scratched the back of his head, enjoying the compliments…though Harry had doubts as to whether or not they really were compliments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter of the Dark Animetopoeia. This is the version I came up with when I was feeling particularly edgy. Still not sure whether or not I should release the magical girl version of Animetopoeia. Seriously considering it though.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom**

Their second period class was gym. They played soccer, while simultaneously taking shots, with a gun at Koro-sensei, who dodged out of the way easily.

Their game was interrupted when Irina came running out of the school,

"Koro-sensei! Oh, Koro-sensei!" she waved, then she quickly started clinging to him, "Karasuma-sensei tells me that you're so very fast! Is that true?"

Koro-sensei of course, wouldn't miss an opportunity for showing off to Irina. He dropped the two soccer balls he was holding.

"Ah, well I'm not _that_ fast." He said with faux modesty.

Harry tried to shoot him when his back was turn. But he sped out of the way without even looking over his shoulder.

He hadn't turned…it was the gun, Harry thought. Guns made a loud sound.

"Could you do me a favour and get me some Vietnamese coffee for my English class?" She batted her eyelashes cutely.

"Ah, well," Koro-sensei flushed, "It just so happens I know a really nice café in Vietnam." He flew into the air, "I'll be back shortly." He took off at Mach twenty, causing a gust of wind to blow over the students.

"Ano…Irina-sensei, it's about time for the next class, should we go in?"

That was when the façade came down. Irina took out a cigarette, lit it up with a lighter, then calmly took a smoke,

"Well, I don't particularly care, make it a free period or something."

Harry rolled his eyes,

"Figures."

"Ha? Something wrong little boy?" she turned to him with a sassy smile, obviously trying to be seductive.

Harry wasn't about to fall for it,

"Your façade was obvious, and frankly, I find your fake personality annoying."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead,

"Well, you obviously don't have any sort of taste."

Harry regarded her dully,

"If you say so." He dismissed her.

Harry didn't know why he felt so antagonistic towards her. Maybe he was just tired of crappy teachers…His mind wandered back to his various defense against the dark arts professors. All of them had been liars. All of them had some motive for being there that had nothing to do with teaching. And all of them had tried to kill Harry.

Irina was a rather vain creature, and she certainly didn't like being dismissed.

"Maybe when you're older you'll understand the adult world a little better." She smirked.

"Sure." Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, lady."

He turned around and started walking back.

Now would probably be a good time to start taking notes. See how a professional did it. She was, if nothing else, a good actor.

She was acting like this to get close to Koro-sensei. That wasn't a move Harry could pull (and he didn't want to try). But…maybe in the future, if it became necessary when he got back to his own world…The fact was, this was all training for when he returned home.

His ultimate goal…was to kill Voldemort and take out his Death Eaters.

During Gym class, Irina came over to Koro-sensei, asking him to meet her in the shed. Harry was pretty sure this was her assassination attempt. Koro-sensei took the bate, following after her like a love-sick puppy.

The class all turned their heads, waiting for whatever was about to happen to happen.

There was a sound of gunfire. A scream, though it wasn't Koro-sensei's scream.

"No!" it was Irina.

And then, a strange sort of moan came from inside,

"No~"

Some of the class sweat dropped.

"Just…what are they doing in there?"

Deciding to investigate, they moved up the hill as a unit. As they rounded the corner of the shed towards the door. Irina came out, dressed in a retro looking Gym outfit.

She fell over and Koro-sensei came walking out of the shed.

"Koro-sensei…what exactly did you do?"

It was Irina who answered,

"I-in just thirty seconds he loosened all the muscles in my back, gave me deep lymph oil massage…and that thing he did with his tentacles…" she grew silent while everyone wondered 'what thing with his tentacles!?'

"Koro-sensei?" Nagisa asked him, "What did you do?"

Koro-sensei's face became white, eyes staring off into the distance,

"Sometimes adults need adult care." He said in a serious voice, as though he'd just done something noble.

"That is not the face of an innocent!" Someone murmured.

"No." Harry agreed, "Not it's not."

It was then that Harry saw something interesting. One of the assassins had some sort of tube around the barrel of his gun.

He wondered what that was…

English class began soon after and Irina sat in the teacher's chair, scrolling through some sort of website and chewing on her thumb nail. She'd taken her defeat rather hard, but Harry was growing rather annoyed at her. He liked to think he was patient, but this was getting ridiculous.

He wasn't the only one who was upset. Everyone was. Soon, they had started an argument, speaking up against the assassin.

"Ha?" Irina frowned, "Why are you even trying anyways? You're the E-class, from what I've heard this is basically it for you, so why even bother studying anymore?"

This got everyone looking rather murderous. She was soon driven from the room and they all began a self-study.

After classes, Harry made his way to the teacher's lounge. Koro-sensei was gone for the day, but someone was still there.

"Ano…Karasuma-sensei?" Harry began.

The man looked up at him,

"Potter-kun…can I do something for you?" He added when Harry approached him.

"I have a question." Harry began, 'I noticed one of the gunmen Irena-san was using, he had this strange tube at the end of the barrel of his gun. What was that?"  
Karasuma's eyebrows rose,

"Most likely, it was a silencer."  
"Silencer?" Harry repeated.

"It muffles the noise of a gunshot."  
Harry was looking thoughtful now, a plan forming in his head.

"How does it work?"

The next day, Irina came into the English class and wrote something on the board. Harry nearly blushed when he read it.

_You are very good in bed._ It read.

"_You are very good in bed. Repeat." _Irina ordered.

The class repeated, but only some people actually understood what it meant. Harry decided not to say anything. Even though it seemed like it might have been a joke, he could tell that she was completely serious.

She looked down, face a bit flushed,

"They say the fastest way to learn a language is to find yourself a lover who speaks that language." She explained hesitantly, "That's how I speak so many different languages. Basically, this translates to…you're very good in the sack."

"Oy oy…just what exactly are you getting us junior high students to say?" Nagisa murmured.

"I might not be much of a teacher," Irina said awkwardly, "And I may go off curriculum, but what I will teach you is how to best impress and seduce foreigners."

Harry wanted to hit his head. He couldn't believe there was actually a class for that…Some of the boys seemed rather enthusiastic at the prospect of dating someone foreign. While some of the girls actually eyed Harry.

Despite everything, Irina actually did turn out to be a pretty good teacher when she actually put her heart into it. She was pretty annoyed at the class's insistence that she be called "Bitch-sensei" an unfortunate play on her last name.

The next day, Manami Okuda attempted an assassination on Koro-sensei. Harry hadn't seen her attempt anything so far, so it came as a mild shock.

She came up to Koro-sensei's desk with three vials of potion in her hand and said in a timid voice,

"A-ano, sensei…" she stuttered out.

"Can I help you, Okuda-san?" Koro-sensei inquired.

"Umm…" she closed her eyes and thrust the vials foreword, "This is poison. Please drink it."

"Now that's…straight foreword." Hiroto said oddly.

"I guess…" Manami said timidly, "That would be too much to ask?"

Harry raised an amused eyebrow, that had to be the most honest assassination attempt he had ever seen. He wanted to laugh, but figured it would be rather rude considering she really was serious about it.

To their surprise, Koro-sensei actually took one of the vials,

"Well then, I'd be delighted to." He tipped it into his opened mouth.

"No way!"  
"He drank it!"  
It can't possibly be that easy, Harry thought, there's a punchline in here somewhere…

Suddenly, the teacher began to convulse, leaning over.

"T-this is…" he murmured.

"Is it working?" Yuma wondered.

"Nyu." Koro-sensei's face turned blue; he grew small pointed horns on the top of his head.

"And there's the punchline." Harry deadpanned.

"Ah yes. This tastes like sodium hydroxide." He said proudly, "It's poisonous to humans, but not me, I'm afraid." He looked almost apologetic…almost.

"Oh…" Manami said sadly.

Koro-sensei looked at the other two vials in his hands,

"There are two others, correct?"

"Y-yes!" Manami stuttered out.

"Alright then." He decided, he drank down the next vial and started convulsing just as he had before.

This time he turned mint green and angel wings sprouted from out of the sides of his head. They actually moved! Flapping about a few times before he decided to drink the last vial of poison, which turned his face completely white and blank.

"His changes are too unpredictable…"  
"It doesn't get any blanker than that."  
"He's like an emoji!"

The blank faced professor looked to the side,

"Even if you hate me, please don't hate assassination." He said.

"What brought that on!?"  
The professor's face returned to normal,

"By the way, Okuda-san." He began, causing the girl in question to look up, "I can't overlook a student making poison unsupervised. It's not safe."

"Yes sir, I apologise." She said, taking the scolding.

"If you have time later, why don't we work on a poison together that can kill me?" he offered.

The girl beamed happily,

"O-okay!"

Harry looked off to the side,

"He's too much."


	6. Chapter 6

**It was pointed out to me that my line breaks weren't going through when I published my chapters. Sorry about that. I'll be testing a few different ones out to see if they work. Then I'll go back and do a bit of updating.**

**Onto a new chapter!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom**

At lunch time that day, they had a school assembly. The E-class was only really allowed on the main campus during these assemblies, and they had to be there during their lunch break. The other classes didn't have to. Another example of the discrimination at their fine academy.

The trail down to the main campus was actually rather dangerous. Normally the students took a side-path to the E-class building so it never really mattered.

….

00000000000000000

…

They finally arrived on the main campus, huffing and puffing. Bitch-sensei was the last to arrive, looking more warn out than anyone. It was probably those heals, Harry thought to himself.

Okajima was covered in bruises and scrapes, looking positively traumatised. Probably something to do with his falling in the river, stumbling across a nest of snakes, and a bee hive falling on his head.

Okajima was probably the unluckiest person Harry had ever met.

"Let's…just line up." Yuma said exasperatedly.

There was a murmur of "Hai…" before they all followed Yuma, their class representative into the school.

….

0000000000000000000000

….

By the time the other students began filtering into the gym, the E-class was already lined up and accounted for. There were murmurs and whispers. Harry got the distinct feeling that the E-class was being ridiculed. They weren't exactly hiding their feelings for them.

"Nagisa-kun!" Nagisa turned.  
A boy with thick square glasses was calling to him.

"So glad you could make it." He said superiorly, "Tough trip down the mountain, I bet."

Harry put a hand on Nagisa's shoulder,

"Just ignore them, Nagisa-kun, they aren't worth it."

This seemed to make the boy angry,

"Who are you to tell me that? You, the E-class scum!"

Harry sent them a dark look,

"Someone who can't help but poke at other people's weaknesses just to make them feel bad is the true scum. Some of us are quite clever, you know? And some of us…are here because of violent behaviour. You'd think that someone who wasn't in the E-class would be smart enough to know that. After all…I have nothing to lose, right?"

The bullies shivered, taking a step away from him.  
"You wouldn't dare." One of them stuttered.

Harry's eyes blazed. He knew that using magic on muggles was bad…but this was ridiculous. A chilling smile formed on his lips.

"You'll never be able to prove it was us either."

…..

0000000000000

…..

"…Essentially, you guys are the cream of the crop. The nation's chosen elite! I, your school dean, can attest to that! But, if you're not careful…" he eyed the E-class, "You could end up like certain other good-for-nothings."

He was a rather unpleasant man, Harry thought to himself, with a balding head of hair and a bit of a ratty look about him, despite the expensive black suit he was wearing.

He reminded Harry of his Uncle Vernon. They had the same judgemental attitude and distain for those they thought were below them.

The E-class students looked down, ashamed while the rest of the school laughed. Harry's face was blank as he tilted his head to the side. Harry drew in a deep breath and then…chaos.

"My hair!" Someone shouted as they suddenly lost all their hair.

One boy who had been laughing particularly obnoxiously now sounded like a chipmunk. The two bullies from before found they were unable to stand up, suddenly under the jelly-leg jinx.

Harry sent them a smirk and mouthed,

'You'll never prove it.'

Nagisa was looking over at Harry now, strangely.

"Did you do this?" He whispered.

Harry shrugged his shoulders,

"No one will be able to figure out how if I did. And I'm not saying I did."  
Several people were giving Harry some strange looks.

Everyone settle down!" The dean said quickly, obviously not sure what was happening.

"Oy, Nagisa." Sosuke caught Nagisa's attention, "Where's Karuma-kun?"

"Ditching." Nagisa said simply.

"Could he have done this?" Sosuke inquired.

Nagisa thought on this,

"Not really his style…but maybe…" He still was suspicious of Harry.

When everything calmed down, the assembly continued. Five students were escorted out of the gym.

"Next is an announcement from the student council." One of the female students announced, "Please begin your preparations, student council.

That was when Karasuma walked in. There were a few murmurs among the other students. Harry did suppose Karasuma was rather handsome, he seemed to be getting a lot of attention from the female students, as was Harry actually. There were quite a few girls from other classes looking over at him and giggling when he turned his head to look at them.

It was just because he was foreign…

"Hey, check it out." Hinano Kurahashi said to her friend, Rio Nakamura.  
The two took out their knife sheathes, which had been all decorated with glitter and paint. Karasuma tensed, then quickly made his way over to them.

"Nee…they seem to be getting along…"  
"Wish our class was like that…"

Oh? Harry wondered, that was certainly different from the attitude they had been showing them previously…

And of course, that was when Bitch-sensei decided to make her appearance. She didn't look even remotely tired anymore.

"Whoa! Who is that super hot foreign lady?"

"Never mind her," one of the girls said dreamily, "Did you see that super hot foreign boy? His eyes are beautiful…"

She stood by the side a moment, talking to Karasuma when she seemed to remember something,

"Nagisa?" she asked, making her way over to the blue-haired boy, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now's my chance now that the octopus isn't around. You've been keeping track of all his weaknesses, right?" she asked with a hint of flirtation in his voice, "Let me borrow your notebook."

"What? But, I already told you all his usual weaknesses…"  
But Bitch-sensei didn't really seem to believe him,

"Oh, come on, you! You're just trying to hide the really big stuff!"

"No. I'm serious…" Nagisa shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on, give it to me, kid!" she plunged his face into her breasts causing him to squirm around trying to escape.

The other boys looked on enviously.

"Hai," the student council president interrupted Harry's thoughts, "The student council events are explained on the handouts you've just been given."

"Eh, we didn't get any hand outs…" Nagisa trailed off.

Another hazing attempt then, Harry thought. A smirk made its way onto his lips when all too suddenly, the handouts the other students had received all spontaneously burst into flames.

"Well, isn't that unfortunate?" Harry said lightly as the papers burned up and were promptly rendered useless.  
The students all looked baffled.

…

000000

…..

There were a few other attempts to make the handouts again, but as soon as they were made, they promptly burst into flames. It wasn't until there were enough for the E-class that the spontaneous combustion finally stopped.

After the assembly, Harry finally found a day when Koro-sensei stayed a bit later after class. He made his way outside into the yard.

"_Bite him."_ Harry spoke in parseltongue.

Koro-sensei paused,

"Yeow!" He shouted when he was suddenly bitten by a snake. Several snakes, actually.

Harry had found a few of them in the woods and had asked them to help. He'd transferred a bit of venom into their fangs to make them even more deadly.

Koro-sensei started to move sluggishly. His face changed to green, like he might be ill.

So Scarlet Trumpet also worked as an effective poison, Harry observed. He lifted his gun, a glass bottle was attached to the barrel and stood behind Koro-sensei.  
The sound of glass breaking echoed around them.

He'd rigged up something to make the glass on the school building shatter to draw his attention from the gun.  
The bullet hit him right in the head.

But he wasn't dead.

Dammit! How much did he need to do to kill this guy!?

Koro-sensei turned around, his head reforming as he looked over at Harry.

Harry clicked his tongue, then waved his hand (and the wand attached to his wrist). Nothing seemed to happen, but Harry knew better.

"H-how did you…" Koro-sensei sputtered.

Harry lifted up the gun. This was a distraction. A stall tactic.

"I noticed that when Irene-sensei tried to kill you, one of the men who had tried to shoot you had a tube around the barrel. Karasuma-sensei called it a silencer…so I thought I'd make my own so that I wouldn't alert you to the bullet being shot."  
The sound of a bird trilling seemed to be heard in the distance. Harry licked his lips. He needed to stall…just a little longer.

Harry took the silencer off. He needed to do this carefully. He aimed his gun, just slightly to the side and away from Koro-sensei. He was still under the effects of the poison.

"You didn't die from a gunshot wound to the head." Harry continued, "So then…where am I supposed to aim to kill you?" he shot the gun.

Koro-sensei tensed, ready to move.

"BOOM!"

The BB hit a bird rather than the professor.

Harry lowered his gun, then frowned,

"Really thought I had him that time…"  
Koro-sensei was gone.

He'd transfigured the bird from an explosive devise. When the bird was hit…the transfiguration fell and the whole thing went boom, sending anti-sensei BBs everywhere.

But his plan had failed yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this one sooner! I have no excuses, really. I've published a lot of the original Animetopoeia, but I'm guessing people will want to see more of the dark version.**

**Harry will fall to darkness eventually. You can kind of see it creeping into him already. Just her and there. It'll be a kind of slow transformation though.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom**

The next day, Koro-sensei managed to make even more clones of himself and Harry got the distinct sensation that something was going on.

"Sensei…isn't this a little too gun-ho?" Kaede wondered nervously.

"Hm? Not at all." Koro-sensei said easily.

By the time the bell had chimed, signalling the end of class, Koro-sensei's face was flushed red and he was fanning himself with a paper fan.

"He looks pretty beat…" Hiroto commented.

"Maybe now's our chance." Rio grinned, raising her anti-sensei knife.

"Why's he teachering this hard anyways?" Taiga Okajima asked skeptically.

Koro-sensei gave an evil laugh,

"All to get your test scores up. If that happens…" his grin seemed to widen, then his face turned pink, "With no fear of being killed, I'll be rolling in good fortune!"  
"He's thinking something perverted." Harry commented, that being about the only thing he got out of the whole thing.

"Uh, the whole studying thing is fine and all…" Kouki said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Touka agreed, "But if we assassinate him we get ten billion yen."

"With ten billion you don't need good grades to live a good life." Rio crossed her arms around her head.

Needless to say, these comments did not go over well. Koro-sensei even made a threat, destroying the school grounds and saying he'd just go ahead and blow up everything if they didn't put their all into this.

…

000000000000000000000000

…

Midterms came around the next day.

Their first subject was math. They took their exams in the main school building under the supervision of an unfamiliar teacher. Harry read through each question, answering them all easily, then going through them a second, even a third time, just to make sure he'd gotten it all right. He handed it in first. Karuma wasn't far behind. He looked surprised when he was handed the sheet. Weird.

English was an easy pass, since that was Harry's native language. Japanese was tough, so was history and the sciences. Why was it so tough? Harry wondered. He hadn't studied this part!

…

0000000000000000

….

The next day, Koro-sensei handed everyone's tests back. Needless to say, the atmosphere was glum. They'd broadened the scope of the exams before the midterm…Why? Why was this school so intent on seeing them all fail? It wasn't their faults though, Harry thought to himself, eyes moving over to Koro-sensei. Would he go through with his threat?

Harry's gaze turned dark. If he did, then he'd have to die right away. He'd need to come up with some other plan…

His hand twitched, getting ready to take action, only for Koro-sensei to let out a sigh.

"I take all responsibility." He was facing the board away from the students, "I underestimated this school's system. I can't bare to face you…"

That was when Karuma threw a knife at his head. Koro-sensei dodged out of the way with a yelp.

The red-headed boy in question stood up coolly, a smirk on his face.

"You sure?" he spoke as though it were fine either way, "If you can't face us, you can't see us coming to kill you." He slowly walked over to the podium.

Koro-sensei's face was red with annoyance,

"Karuma-kun! I'm very depressed right now and—"

He set his test paper's down on the podium, causing the irritated teacher to look down. Harry smirked, seeing what he was doing and grabbed his own papers, approaching the teacher's podium.

"Changing the questions didn't matter to me." Karuma said with a genuine smile.

The class all got up to get a good look at Karuma's test scores.

"Sugei!"

"One hundred in math? No way…"

Harry blinked, then looked down at his own test. He had a one hundred in math too…

"With my grades," Karuma began, "You taught more than you had to. So, I could handle the questions even if they changed their scope. Still, I won't be leaving. Assassination is way more fun than going back to my old class."

"I agree." Harry stood up. He held out his test paper to Koro-sensei who looked shocked again.

"Eh!?"  
"He got one hundred in math too!?"

Harry smiled widely,

"I never realized I was good at math at all…I mean, the way you taught it made sense and you went way ahead than where we were in the curriculum with me, I think. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have even realized I was this good with numbers. Maybe I didn't do as well with everything else…but I did pass the bar. I'm in the top fifty."

Karuma smirked,

"So, what's the plan?" he asked challengingly, "You gonna use our not all making it into the top fifty as an excuse to turn tail and run? You're just afraid of being killed, that's all."

Koro-sensei gained a tick mark, and Harry had to keep from smirking at Karuma's hitting another nerve. He was very good at knowing just what buttons to push. The other students seemed to sense this.

"Oh, I get it! You were afraid!" Hiroto said easily.

"You should have just told us!" Megu continued with the taunt, "Right? Like 'I'm scared and want to run away!'"

Koro-sensei's whole body turned red with rage and several new tick marks appeared. He waved his tentacles around angrily,

"Gha! I am not running away!"

"Oh? Then what?" Karuma said easily, unaffected by the tantrum.

Koro-sensei froze, then his expression turned serious,

"We'll get revenge on them twofold on the end-of-term exams." He declared.

They all burst out laughing, even Harry couldn't keep a straight face.

"This is no laughing matter!" Koro-sensei insisted, causing them to laugh harder, "Seriously!"

…..

000000000000000000

…

The next week on Monday, Karasuma had them all sit down on the track field that Koro-sensei had built as a gift for having two students make it into the top ten in their year.

"As you know," Karasuma announced, "Next week is our two-night trip to Kyoto. Not to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but you're still on duty."

"You mean we can assassinate him there?" Hinata clarified.

"Precisely." Karasuma confirmed, "Kyoto is far larger and more complex than this school. And you'll be moving in groups that he'll be following. It's an idea location for a sniper. The government has already arranged for sharpshooters to join you. If they succeed, they'll share in the ten billion yen based on the degree of their contribution. Be sure to choose assassin friendly tour routes."

"Hai." They all said together.

Harry figured he should probably come up with a plan too.

…..

000000000000000000

….

"Eh…The A through D classes are ridding first class." Sosuke observed at the train station.

"And we're ridding coach. Like always." Rio said exasperatedly.

What was wrong with coach? Harry wondered. This was his first time being on a train like this. Either way it was an exciting experience.

One of the teachers, the one Harry had seen during his math exam seemed to overhear them and stopped moments before getting on the train.

"Those are the rules of our school—" he said with a nasty smirk on his face, "And they were explained when you came here."  
A couple of students who had overheard, poked their heads out of the cart.

"Students with exceptional grades get priority over the school funds."

"Do pardon me." A familiar voice said, passing through the station. All eyes turned to settle on the blond beauty. It was Irina, dressed up in far too stylish clothing, revealing too much cleavage and showing off her long legs.

"Bitch-sensei, what's with the extravagant Hollywood starlet look?"

She giggled,

"Its a given for an assassin who uses her feminine wiles. A good woman doesn't neglect fashion just because she's traveling." She explained as though talking to people who obviously didn't know any better.

"You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change." Karasuma ordered, approaching from behind.

"That's not what a teacher chaperone looks like."

"Don't be so strict Karasuma! These brats are going on a grown-up trip—"

Harry felt a little bloodlust from Karasuma,

"Take it off, now!"

….

0000000000000

…

Needless to say, Irina changed into some black pants and a purple sweatshirt. She sulked for most of the trip.

"Are? The train left the station, but where's Koro-sensei?" Tomohito looked around as though waiting for him to magically pop out of nowhere.

Nagisa let out a small cry and they all turned around to see Koro-sensei attached to the outside window of the train.

"Why are you stuck to the window, Koro-sensei!?" Nagisa shouted.

"Well," The yellow octopus began, "I was at the station buying snacks but was late boarding." He admitted, "So I'll tag along like this until the next station."

"This is gonna be all over the news, won't it." Harry murmured, wondering how exactly Koro-sensei had managed to remain such a well-kept secret for so long.

"Oh, and don't worry." Koro-sensei's body promptly vanished, or rather, Harry could still see a shimmer, but it was hardly noticeable.

"This camouflage just makes it look like my clothes and luggage."

"How is that not suspicious!?"

…

0000000000000000

…

Koro-sensei boarded at the next station, donning his disguise of a long-sleeved shirt under his usual teacher's gab and white gloves which gave the impression of oddly long arms. His face had changed to a peach color and he wore a fake nose and a brown-haired wig.

Harry wasn't sure if his disguise would actually work.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Koro-sensei collapsed onto one of the hotel lobby couches where three of the students were trying to stab him in his weakened state.

Harry was just glad no one was watching.

"Are you alright?" Hinata stabbed down, missing her teacher, "Why don't you lie down in your room?"

"No need to worry. I'll just pop back to Tokyo."

"Eh?"

"I forgot my pillow." Koro-sensei admitted.

"All that luggage and you still forgot something!?"

Harry looked over Nagisa's shoulder and saw that he was writing something down.

_Koro-sensei weak point #9: Can't sleep without his own pillow._

Harry let out a sigh and shook his head, looking at the ridiculously large green bag that looked like it wanted to burst apart for all the things it was holding.

"Well?" Kaede asked Yukiko, they were sitting together on the couch, "Did you find the itinerary, Kanzaki-san?"

Yukiko shuffled through her bag and shook her head with a frown.

"You're so earnest, Kanzaki-san, I admire you putting that itinerary together all by yourself." Koro-sensei was still dodging knives, "But never fear, as long as you have one of my hand-made guidebooks, everything will be fine."

Harry shook his head, the reason his bag was so heavy was because of that stupid guidebook. It was so thick it was almost humorous. About the size of a large dictionary, it covered almost every scenario. Harry had read through some of it and had found himself laughing.

"I know I put it in my bag…" Yukiko said, "Did I drop it somewhere…"

"Karasuma-sensei." Harry moved over towards the teacher, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Karasuma nodded,

"Of course, Potter-kun." He agreed.

Instead of just taking him to another room, Karasuma brought him up the stairs and to his hotel room.

Karasuma took a seat at the table in the corner. He gestured for Harry to take a seat.

"You want information?" He guessed.

"Not this time." Harry paused, "I want to share information. You have snipers in this city…right?"  
Karasuma nodded silently.

"You might want to tell them this then." Harry opened up his notebook and flipped through the pages until he turned to a page on Koro-sensei. Several red Xs decorated the body in the picture."  
"What's this?" Karasuma asked him with a frown.

"The places I've hit Koro-sensei." Harry answered him.

Karasuma's eyebrows shot up,

"This is…"  
"I shot him in the head." Harry said, "Not too long ago, actually. I really thought I had him, only for him to heal it all up after a while."  
"Not good." Karasuma murmured.

"Actually," Harry said, "There is something…I believe Koro-sensei does have a weak spot. A place that, if you do hit it then he will die."

Karasuma looked up at him sharply. Harry narrowed his eyes at the diagram and pointed to Koro-sensei's chest. His left side (right side of the diagram).

"His heart." Harry pointed, "I noticed it earlier. How Koro-sensei seemed to cover it up or lean out of the way when I got too close to there. I might just be imagining things…but…"  
Karasuma looked at Harry carefully.

He'd noticed before, but still…this kid had managed to get closer than anyone else when it came to killing Koro-sensei. Closer than any professional ever had.

His pure, raw talent was terrifying.

The look on his face though, Karasuma suspected that maybe…maybe there was more to Potter than other people had thought.

Maybe he should order a background check.

"I noticed before." Karasuma said slowly, "You seemed more accepting of the fact that you had to kill someone compared to the other kids."  
Harry paused, then dipped his chin.

Karasuma looked him over. Could he be a psychopath? No, he did seem to have emotion. But his history of violence…

"I've killed someone before."

Karasuma's eyes widened.

What?

"When I was eleven." Harry paused, "An assassin came after me. At my school in Britain."  
Karasuma drew in a deep breath,

"So, you've dealt with assassins before." He realized.

"Yes." Harry confirmed, "Several times. I…actually don't care too much about the money. The reward money for killing Koro-sensei. I already inherited my father's fortune, after all."  
"I see." Karasuma closed his eyes, "You came from a wealthy family that had hits on them."  
"My parents worked for a group that were working to take down terrorists." Harry looked off to the side, "One day, the leader of the group came after them. He murdered them." He lifted his bangs to reveal his scar, "Gave me this. I somehow managed to survive and…he didn't like that. So, year after year, I had to come up with clever ways to outsmart the assassins that tried to come after me." Harry paused, "So, I guess I do have a history of violence. I killed my teacher when I was eleven. Set him on fire after he tried to kill me. Then…last year, one of my friends wound up caught up in a trap with me. A trap intended for me. I survived and he was killed."

"So, you came here." Karasuma reasoned.

"Something like that." Harry dipped his chin, "If I can kill Koro-sensei…maybe I can go back to Britain. I can't let them continue to destroy my home like that. I'm not very strong, but maybe…this class will make me stronger." Harry let out a deep breath, "In a way, I might have the biggest motive of all to kill him."

Harry bit his lower lip,

"I don't know a lot about combat and stuff. I'm just…I just have my intuition. No one ever offered me any help or training. They said I was too young. But I've always had to face those people myself." Harry looked down, "I sometimes wondered if maybe even the people who were claiming to help me might have wanted me dead too."  
Karasuma's expression actually became a bit grim.

"I think I understand…You certainly have talent. I'm not sure if that's something you want to hear, that you have talent as an assassin."  
Harry smiled bitterly,

"Actually, I'm a bit happy that I do. It means I have another way to survive, doesn't it?"

Karasuma paused,

"Where did you get all those poisons from?"  
Harry shrugged,

"I'm rich." He said simply, "Although…I did kind of make them myself. I mean…with a body that's so adaptable, I doubted any normal poison would kill him, so…"  
Karasuma nodded, he had a feeling Harry was hiding something from him, but…

"I'll tell the assassins about Koro-sensei's weak point." He decided, "Thank you for letting me know."  
Harry dipped his chin,

"Don't mention it…And, please don't tell anyone. About my past. It's not really important."

Karasuma raised an eyebrow, but agreed none-the-less. If that was his wish, then he'd respect it.


	8. Chapter 8

**More chapters! Yay! Thinking about posting the Magical Girl Animetopoeia soon, though it's not nearly close to being finished!**

**I actually thought about doing a version of the Animetopoeia with a different character as the main protagonist like Hermione or maybe Sirius. I've had someone recommend Lavender Brown. That actually sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe it could end with a Lavender x Harry paring after she's completed her journey as a magical girl?**

**I think it might be fun to put Luna through an Animetopoeia journey. Or maybe just outright hilarious! What kind of chaos do you think she'd cause?**

**Just now my friend said that Luna should build her own harem…I am seriously laughing (^O^)**

**Who says that Harry needs to defeat the Dark Lord when Luna and her harem will save the day!  
I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom**

Despite Harry's warnings, it didn't seem to work out. Several assassination attempts and Koro-sensei hadn't broken a sweat. Harry in particular seemed to have trouble getting close to Koro-sensei. He couldn't execute his plans at all…

Harry couldn't believe that a super powered humanoid yellow squid that could travel at Mock twenty was afraid of him.

Well, maybe not afraid per say, but definitely wary.

There were no more assassination attempts that day. Harry just wandered around with the rest of his group, buying some souvenirs to take home with him (When he did finally go home) and taking in the sights of Kyoto.

He found himself having so much fun that before he knew it, it was already getting dark.

They returned to the inn and the group split up to do their own thing.

"Ah, Harry-kun!"  
Harry turned around and smiled,

"Karuma-kun, did you have fun?"

"Well, you could say that." He said with a hint of there being more to his day than just a stroll around Kyoto.

"So, your plan failed?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed, "Koro-sensei wouldn't come near me at all for some reason…"  
Karuma gave him an odd look. He knew there was something more to Harry than he let out. Finally, he spoke,

"You were right."  
"Eh?" Harry wondered.

"About me not knowing a thing." Karuma said, "You aren't a bully like I thought you were. I didn't understand it at the time."  
Was that an apology? Harry decided to take it as such.

"Aim for the heart."  
"Huh?" Karuma said.  
"I shot him in the head once." Harry said, "From the way Koro-sensei moves sometimes…he protects the center of his chest. I think that might be his heart. Aim for the heart."  
Karuma's eyes widened slightly, realizing Harry was giving him advice.

"Alright." He said slowly.

He'd definitely take note of that.

….

0000000000000000000000

…

They were asked to return to their rooms at around nine o'clock. There were two rooms separated by gender. They didn't have to turn off their lights though until nine thirty, so they spent the half hour doodling.

Eventually, someone, and no one could really agree on how it started, but someone decided it would be a good idea to make a list of who the most attractive girls in the class were.

There was a bit of a debate, which Harry largely ignored.

"Figures, Kanzaki's in the top spot." Hiroto Maehara observed.

He would be the expert, Harry thought. Only fourteen and Maehara was already playing the field. He was considered one of the more attractive guys in the school, and that included the other classes, not just the E-class.

"Well, no one doesn't like her…"

"What about you, Sugino? Real slick of you to put her into our group."

Sugino let out a sigh, crossing his arms over the back of his head,

"You know, with all that went down," The baseball player said, "There weren't many chances for us to really talk."

"Yeah, you guys had it rough." Maehara agreed.

Harry had heard the story by now. Apparently, three of the girls had been kidnapped, one of them was Kanzaki.

"I just want to know who likes who." Kouki Mimura picked up the sheet of paper with the rankings on it.

Meanwhile, Okajima was in the corner panicking,

"I can't pick just one!" he whined.

Takebayashi shot him a deadpanned look. It was clear no one was going to ask him.

"Nagisa? Who do you like?" Maehara inquired curiously.

The boy in question froze, his face flushing slightly,

"Well, I…"  
"Is it Kaede-san?"

"Eh!?" Nagisa's face went completely red.

Nagisa was all too easy to read.

"What about you, Harry-kun?" Sugino grinned, "Anyone you like?"

Harry shook his head,

"No one really comes to mind…I'm too focused on school and the assassination to really think about that stuff, I guess."

There was a long stretch of silence before Maehara broke it,

"Eh?"

"That's kind of unexpected." Mimura blinked.

"Is it?" Harry wondered. He looked down at the list in Mimura's hands.

"Hm…" Harry thought, "There was someone I liked back home, I guess…"  
"Eh? Who? What was she like?"

Harry smiled a bit, thinking of Cho Chang.

"Really pretty. Smart, athletic too. She has long, black hair and dark brown eyes. Almost black. She was a real fan of the color purple."  
"Eh… Sounds like you really like her." Maehara teased.

"Yeah…I think I did." But that probably wasn't going to happen.

The door slid open and Karuma walked in, a scary smile on his face,

"Great timing." Isogai perked up, "Is there a girl you like?"

Karuma hummed thoughtfully, taking a seat on the floor with the other guys and looking at the paper with the top-rated girls.

"Hmm…Okuda-san maybe?"

"No way!" Sugaya said disbelieving.

Okuda was a timid girl, the one who had approached Koro-sensei and asked him if he'd drink some of her homemade poison.

"I think it makes sense." Harry reasoned, "She's a pretty girl, really cute. And she doesn't seem to be intimidated by Karuma-kun at all." He added, "Not to mention, she could always make poison or other fun concoctions for Karuma-kun to play with."

"Now now, Harry-kun." Karuma put a hand on his shoulder, "That's why I have you."

Harry blinked in surprise,

"How did you know I make poisons?"

Karuma shot him a shark-toothed grin.

"Harry-kun, don't do it!"

"That…could be bad…"

Isogai took the paper with the rankings on it in his hands,

"Anyways…these rankings are just between us, right?"

"Well, sure."

They all agreed.

"I mean, most of us don't want this to get out…" Isogai was cut off by Harry.

"That might be a problem." He said unconcerned.

"Eh, why?" Maehara frowned.

Harry pointed towards the door with his thumb,

"Well, Koro-sensei has been spying on us since the very beginning."

They all turned around quickly to see Koro-sensei, completely pink and taking notes. The octopus's teacher looked up, then slowly closed the sliding door shut.

"He took notes and split!"

"Kill him!"

All the boys got up and ran out

Of the room, weapons in hand, all determined to kill Koro-sensei. Harry stayed seated, wondering if it was worth the trouble of moving or not.

In the end, he decided to stay. Koro-sensei wouldn't die with that sort of feeble attack, and if he did…well, the whole thing would seem rather pointless.

So, he started getting ready for bed.

…

0000000000000000000000

….

They returned home the next day after a bit more touring. There wasn't any more assassination attempts during their trip. At least, not very serious ones.

The day after it was back to normal. Or…as normal as an assassination class can be. When Harry saw the giant box in place of one of the desks at the very back of the class, he realized that maybe 'normal' wasn't the correct term to use.

"Don't tell me…" Harry sighed, "That's the new student, isn't it?"

He'd been suspicious when he'd received an e-mail notification the night before about a new transfer student coming to the E-class.

They all gathered around the box curiously. It was rectangular, some sort of piece of technology with a screen at the top.

"What the hell's that?"

The screen flickered to life and a girl with purple hair with two long strands disappearing behind her shoulders, the rest cut short and held back by a headband from her face, and red eyes flickered into existence on the screen.

"Good morning." She said in a monotone voice, "I am the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery who will be joining your class. Nice to meet you." The screen went black. Apparently, that was all she had to say to them.

The students all stared at the box completely blank faced.

"So, it's come to this…"

…

0000000000000000000000000

…..

"As I'm sure you know; this is your new classmate." Karasuma's voice seemed a little odd as he wrote down 'Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery' up on the board. Even he was aware of how ridiculous this was.

"She is from Norway."

Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery flickered to life on her screen,

"It's nice to meet everyone." She said in her same monotone, then her screen went black again.

"Yay, I'm not the only foreigner." Harry cheered sarcastically.

A few people looked at him with raised eyebrows. Harry didn't talk much in class, and though he could be sarcastic…

Koro-sensei started laughing.

"Don't laugh." Karasuma growled, "You're no better than her!"  
It was true.

"Just so you know, she's registered as a full-fledged student." Karasuma had to force back a sigh, he looked over at Koro-sensei, "She'll be sitting there, aiming her guns at you. But you can't fight back. You're not permitted to harm any students, remember?"

"I see," Koro-sensei said, his chin resting on one of his tentacles, "You're grasping at straws here, using creative readings of my teaching agreement to call a machine a student. Very well." He decided.

Harry wondered why they were trying to find loopholes anyways. It seemed kind of stupid to piss off the guy who was holding the world hostage. He looked back up at Koro-sensei, supposing it was just a good thing he was lenient and wanted to fulfill his dying wish badly enough.

"Welcome to class E, Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery-san."

The screen flickered to life again,

"I hope you all treat me well, Koro-sensei." The screen went black again.

Karasuma stood off to the side, no doubt to observe how the class went while Irina-sensei joined him shortly later.

Japanese class, how Harry hated Japanese class. He knew it was important, but the whole thing turned his mind to pudding and afterword's he always had to review it almost as soon as he got home!

Bang, bang! Guns came out of the side of Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. Then, rapidly began to shoot.

The was about the same amount, if not more bullets than the full assault the class often did together in the mornings.

Koro-sensei dodged all of them.

"Using firearms during class is prohibited!" he said angrily, then blocked the last bulled with his stick of chalk.

"I will be careful." Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery promised, "Preparing to attack. Recalculating trajectory. Correcting angle." The whole box began to glow and pulse with artificial blue light, "Entering auto evolutionary phase five slash twenty-eight slash two." Green lights of words flashed across her screen.

Koro-sensei's face had gained its distinctive appearance of green lines whenever he was looking down on someone.

"Tsk, tsk, will you ever learn?"

The machine fired.

"This attack is identical to the first." Koro-sensei dodged in the same way he had the first time.

Koro-sensei's finger exploded.

There had been a single hidden bullet. It seemed that the machine did understand emotion to the extent that it had known Koro-sensei was so full of himself that he really would be dodging the same way as before.

Or maybe it didn't, Harry thought. That had been the only way it had seen Koro-sensei ever dodge, so it was reasonable to deduce he would do it again.

But that meant it was capable of learning…Harry shook himself from his confusing thoughts, no matter how he thought about it, the whole thing was just messed up.

"Left finger destroyed." The machine stated, "The newly added secondary gun has proven effective."

Its guns were retracted back inside of it.

"Probability of killing you within the next attack: less than zero point zero zero one percent. Probability of killing you with the attack after that: less than zero point zero zero three percent. Probability of killing you before graduation: at least ninety percent."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, the computer found herself tapped shut with ducked tape. The students were all angry with her for interfering with their education. None of them wanted to deal with this computer shooting year round.

"Why?" the computer asked, "Why do you prevent my assassination attempt?"

"We come here every day trying to kill our teacher, that's true. But we also come here to learn too. There are rules that need to be followed."

"If the assassination is not handled, the target will destroy the earth. That takes precedence over education." She said in a monotone.

The next day, Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery was completely changed. A full screen with a now very happy purple-haired girl smiling at them all. Her screen never going black as she observed the lesson.

Well…that was just weird.

At lunch, people surrounded her, wanting to talk to her more and more.

Some people were less than enthusiastic about having a machine in the class as a student. But there was little that could be done about that.

Harry didn't particularly mind. She certainly seemed more human now…

Over the next few days, Ritsu, as was the name of the Artillery System now, was taken apart, downgraded back to her original screen, but opted to keep her upgrades.

It wasn't long before she became a fixed part of their class.

Even less time passed before another transfer student came.

It was a rainy day.

"Sensei. Your head is about thirty three percent bigger. Explain." Ritsu said at the back of the class.

"Ah…well, see, I seem to be absorbing most of the moisture."  
Harry and Nagisa both took note of this. Harry wasn't so sure what it would help though, that Koro-sensei was prone to dampness.

Itona, a blue-haired boy was introduced to the classroom by a man dressed entirely in white. The whole thing made Harry feel horribly nervous.

Then, Itona declared that he was Koro-sensei's brother.

That had them all comparing the two of them.

He came in through the wall…declaring that he had defeated it.

Harry didn't understand him, but he knew that Itona was dangerous.

This was proven later when Itona and Koro-sensei started fighting in a ring of desks. Itona had tentacles growing from his hair.

Shiro had some sort of hold over Itona. Even Harry could see, as Itona was carted away, that this was not a healthy relationship.

After the attack conducted by Itona, however, everyone became far more motivated to train in the art of assassination. Harry as well, although…it wasn't entirely due to Koro-sensei.  
Karasuma offered extra, harder training after classes for those who were interested and Harry joined in.

This classroom…it was just a stepping stone for him, after all.

"Don't look away!" Karasuma ordered as they practiced with the rubber knives, "Predict your targets moves. If you do this, you'll block every one of his escape routes!"  
_We're going on four months of training, _Karasuma thought to himself, _And more and more students are showing promise._

They started fighting off against Karasuma. The man's eyes narrowed slightly at his opponents, picking out the ones that seemed to stand out the most.

_Isogai Yuma and Maehara Hiroto. They've got great reflexes._ He blocked one of Isogai's attacks, then Maehara as well who saw a chance.

_And when they work together as a pair, their knives hit their target more often now._

_Akabane Karuma_. His attention shifted to the red-headed boy who had a sly smile on his face._ He seems like the evasive meandering type at first glance. But there's a great mischief in his eyes._

His eyes widened and he quickly turned around, deflecting a knife that had been thrown at his back.

Harry was circling him.

_Potter Harry. He thinks nearly five steps ahead and quickly slinks off into the shadows only to strike again with another trap ready. A mixture of patience and action. He'd make a good assassin and combatant._

Even Karasuma sometimes felt wary around the boy.

_And the girls. Okano Hinata's background as a gymnast makes her movements unique and unpredictable. Kataoka Meg's reach and momentum rival that of the boys._

_These traits make them stand out among the rest as attackers._

_Although none of the other students have distinguished themselves, they've all come a long way._

All of a sudden, Karasuma felt an aura surround him. Like he was being constricted by a serpent.

He turned around suddenly and knocked Nagisa down, flipping him over.  
The other students turned around in surprise. Karasuma was shocked as well, but for another reason.

"Itai." Nagisa sat up, giving a slight wince.

Karasuma blinked,

"Sorry!" He approached him, "I put a little too much oomph into my block there."  
"Oh, I'm fine." Nagisa reassured him, then smiled.

"Baka, you need to keep an eye on him."  
Nagisa laughed it off and got up.

_Shiota Nagisa…that strange presence…could it be my imagination?_

Harry gave him an odd look as well, his eyes traveled up to Koro-sensei who was now watching the scene, no longer reading his book.

After the bell rang signalling the end of class, Takaoka walked up the steps to the old school building.  
"Yo! Karasuma."  
Karasuma paused, looking at the somewhat hefty man who was lugging a bunch of bags with him.

"Takaoka."

"Eh? A new sensei?"  
Harry shifted. So far when a new teacher came it wasn't always a good thing. Not at first anyways.

"Yo!" He said to the students, "My name is Takaoka Akira. Ministry of Defense Special Forces, Takaoka Akira and I will be assisting Karasuma as of today." He smiled widely, "Nice to meet you everyone!"

The next day, Takaoka brought along a bunch of sweets. Harry looked at them longingly. He'd been trying not to eat sweets. He needed to train. He needed to be healthy, so…he decided against it for now.

"Potter-kun, you aren't going to eat?" Takaoka asked him curiously.

"Well…I'm not a big fan of sweets." Harry said with a shrug, "I'm content in just watching and being here with everyone else." He smiled simply.

"Eh~"

Harry blinked, for a moment. Just a moment, he thought he'd seen something…dark in Takaoka's eyes.

The real training began shortly. Karuma skipped the class, interestingly enough. Harry had been tempted to skip as well, but something about Takaoka was bothering him.

He wanted to make sure. He needed to make sure that no one here was in danger…for now.

"Now then," Takaoka said, "Along with your new training regime." He pulled out a piece of paper, "Comes a new schedule."  
Harry's eyes widened. Sounds of disbelief were heard among the students. Training from four o'clock…until ten o'clock after school?

"But of course. Following the curriculum will increase your skills by leaps and bounds."  
It certainly would, Harry thought, which was why he was in this world in the first place, but…  
"Hey! Wait a minute! This is impossible!" Maehara protested. He approached the man, waving his own schedule around, "With so little time to learn, our grades will plummet! And no free time either? We can't do this."

Takaoka hummed, putting a hand behind his head in thought.

He put a hand on Maehara's head, causing him to stop talking, then all so suddenly, he forced him down and kneed him in the gut.

Harry's eyes widened. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise though.

Everyone else was stunned.

"We can't' nothing. You will." He said simply, still smiling.

This man…was a psychopath, Harry thought.

"Its like I said, we're a family and I'm the dad."

Harry felt his eyes blaze, then they dimmed a bit. 'Family' meant something entirely different to him than it did to everyone else.

"Show me a family that doesn't do as the dad says." Takaoka grinned predatorily, eyes glowing in the light, "If you want to sit out, sit out. I'll use my authority to bring in new students to replace you. But." He looked down, voice and face looking gentle, "I don't want to have to do that. After all, you're my precious family. A father doesn't want to lose a single one of his children."  
He walked around the group of students.

"Let's save the world together, kids, nee?" He put his arms around both Mimura and Kanzaki who both let out simultaneous gasps of fear.

Harry clenched his jaw. What should he do? Should he go along with Takaoka? Sure, he'd probably cause him a lot of pain but…he might reach his goal faster this way…right?

"Well?" He looked over at Kanzaki, "You're going along with your old dad, right?"

"W-well…" She moved out of his grasp and stood up, obviously uncomfortable, "I…um…I don't want to." She said at last, "I prefer Mister Karasuma's class."

Harry's eyes widened and then it clicked. He knew what was going to happen. All of a sudden, he was between Kanzaki and the Takaoka. He took a fist to the face, falling down to the ground.  
"Harry-kun!" Kanzaki let out a gasp.

Takaoka looked surprised. Harry pushed himself up off the ground.

He could take a beating. He'd taken many beatings. From his uncle, from Voldemort…Takaoka's punch was nothing. He stood up right away, completely unshaken by the hit.

"You're a bully." Harry said, "I don't care what titles you hold or what you call yourself. They're all the same to me. As for family, you really could be my father for all I care, because I don't give a damn about family." His eyes darkened, "I'd still see you as the enemy."  
Takaoka approached him. Harry was ready for his punch this time, raising his arms up and blocking, but being pushed back.

"If you have a problem, then solve it with your firsts." He said with a maniacal grin.

"Stop it! Takaoka!" Karasuma ran towards them.

He actually did stop.

"Are you alright, Harry? Does your neck hurt?" He asked him.

"I'm fine." Harry waved him away, "I've had worse. I'll probably just wind up with a nice bruise."

Karasuma nodded,

"And you, Maehara?" he looked to the orange-haired boy on the ground.  
"I'm fine." Maehara winced a bit, still holding his stomach.

Takaoka raised his first a bit,

"I'm going easy on them, Karasuma. After all, they're family."

"No." And angry voice said. A red tentacle rested on Takaoka's shoulder. He turned to see Koro-sensei completely red and with shinning, angry eyes.

"They aren't your family, they're my students."

"Koro-sensei!" The class sounded relieved.

"What have you been up to while my back was turned?" He demanded to know.

"Hm." Takaoka turned around, still smiling, "Got a problem, monster? Phys ed is my class to run. And these methods fall well within the bounds of my education style. I don't have much time to train up these assassins to kill you. Of course, I need to be tough on them." He said easily.

His expression twisted into something ugly.

"And so what if I am? Just because our views on education differ, is that a reason to attack a man who never did you any harm?"  
"It is if you're harming someone precious to them." Harry said seriously, drawing attention over to him, "Although I'm not so sure the law is on Koro-sensei's side. Do you even need a reason to stop someone from harming someone else?"  
Takaoka moved over to Harry who quickly blocked once again.

"Solve it with your fists…so that means I'm allowed to harm you too, then?" Harry's eyes darkened, "Because I won't back down. If you want to crush me, prepared to be crushed!"

Takaoka was a pro, but Harry's own instincts had been honed from years of attempts on his life and years of battles.

Takaoka was angry. This brat dared to defy him?

Obviously, he was something like a ring leader. A hero people relied on. Once he crushed this boy, then the rest would surely crumble.  
He mentally smirked. It was time to pull out _that_.

"Alright, I'll tell you what." Takaoka said, "You want to be the big hero, nee? You want me to leave?"

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Well then, how about this? We have a little fight. If you can cut me even once, I'll concede that Karasuma-sensei is the superior teacher and leave."  
That sounded nice.

"However." Takaoka said, "If you lose, we stick to the schedule."  
Harry's eyes narrowed,  
"What are the rules?"  
Takaoka moved over to his bag,

"It's quite simple…anything goes, however…you aren't fighting the squid, you're fighting me. In order to kill me." He pulled a knife out. A real knife and slammed it down, piercing through the green rubber anti-sensei knife. His expression twisted once again into something ugly, "You'll need the real thing."  
"Enough!" Karasuma stepped forward, "Their neither trained nor ready to kill a human!"  
"Relax." He said, holding the knife over his shoulder, "Stopping just before contact will count as a hit."  
"And I'm barehanded, what more of a handicap do you want?"

Karasuma grimaced.

"Well, Karasuma, it's that or obey me unconditionally." He tossed the knife in front of Harry who knelt down and picked it up.

It was heavier than he expected.

"I'm fine with it." Harry said, eyes going dark.

Karasuma tensed slightly, then recalled what Harry had said.

"Just a moment. I want to talk to him first."  
"Very well." Takaoka smirked, licking his lips.

Karasuma approached Harry then whispered,

"Don't kill him."  
Harry paused,

"Why not?"  
Karasuma drew in a sharp breath. He'd been right then. This boy…He remembered how he'd said he'd killed before when he was merely elven-years-old.

"Just…don't."  
Harry looked over at Takaoka, eyes never training from the man,  
"Fine." He said, "I'll try my best not to…"  
"And…" Karasuma paused, "You don't need to beat him in combat. You just have to kill him."  
Harry blinked, wondering what that meant…

He just had to kill him?

He looked over at Takaoka. Harry gripped the knife in his hand. Ah. This wasn't a combat situation.

It was an assassination.

A smile made its way onto his face.  
What had Nagisa done again? He'd hidden his intent and just…walked.

So that was what Harry did. He walked forward. Like it was an everyday stroll. Takaoka was confused, waiting for the attack, and maybe even dropping his guard.

"AH!" Takaoka shouted as something bit his legs.  
Harry's eyes gleamed, he forced him down and moved around the back, jabbing the blade against his neck. A bead of blood traveled down his skin.

Takaoka let out another scream.

"You really thought…I wouldn't try to kill you?" Harry whispered.

Takaoka was terrified now, his eyes wide with horror.  
The other students were surprised as well. There were snakes wrapped around Takaoka's legs, digging their fangs into his calves.

"Don't worry." Harry said, "The snakes around here aren't venomous. Still hurts when they bite though."  
Karasuma's eyes widened.

_Holy hell! He's surpassed even my expectations…But that assassination just now…he's got a talent. But should I really be encouraging that?_

Until now, none of them had seen the 'penchant for violence' that had been listed in Harry's file.

"Enough." Koro-sensei took the knife out of Harry's hand, then started to eat it, "Honestly, are you out of your mind? Giving a student a real knife. What if he had hurt himself? What if he'd hurt himself?"  
Takaoka wasn't paying even a bit of attention to Koro-sensei. He was still staring off blankly, obviously shaken by what had just happened.

The kids all ran over to Harry to congratulate him on his victory. Harry smiled in kind, shrugging off the praise.

"You brats!" Takaoka suddenly stood up, huffing and puffing. He was furious, "Turning on your father figure and rejoicing in a fluke victory!"  
Harry's eyes narrowed,

"Fluke or not, I won." He said boldly.

"Just because the snakes started acting weird…you think this is some sort of victory. You wouldn't win if we fought again."  
"No." Harry said, "I don't think you understand…_Let go of him."_ Harry said the last part in parseltongue.

The snakes moved away, unfurling themselves from Takaoka.

"I asked the snakes to come and help me." Harry said calmly, "I've been here, studying at this school for a little over four months now. That's plenty of time to scope the place out, lay traps and…play with some of the animals in the area a bit. I've always had a knack for animals, especially snakes."  
"Eh? So that's how…" Koro-sensei murmured from the background.

"This is my territory." Harry said darkly, "When you chose to fight me, you didn't just choose to fight me…but everything I've set up here since I arrived."  
"Eh?"  
"Uso."  
Takaoka was twitching. He looked just about to lose it.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry said quietly, "Heir of the Potter and Black fortune. I've survived twelve assassination attempts on my life to date." He paused, "And seventeen attempts on my life."  
"Uso…" Kaede whispered. She echoed the sentiment of everyone else.

Everyone save for Karasuma.

"Eh?" Koro-sensei wondered, "H-heir!?"

Karasuma nodded,

"Potter-kun's parents were murdered when he was only one. I did a background check on him when I realized he was a little too good."  
Koro-sensei looked at Karasuma with surprise,

"Eh?"

Karasuma's eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Potter Harry. Born July thirty first in Godric's Hallow, Britain. Born to a wealthy line of nobles, the Potter family. After his parents died, Potter-kun became the target of assassins due to the terrorist organization his parents had been working to take down. When he was eleven…he killed a teacher who'd been a hired professional killer."  
Harry took off his glasses. He couldn't see as well without them, but…he didn't want the glass getting in his eyes.

Takaoka finally had enough and lunged for him, ready to pummel Harry into the ground.  
There was a bright flash of light.

When the light faded, Takaoka was on the ground, completely unconscious.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

He had a feeling it was over now.

Of all people, the principal came down with a notice that Takaoka would be without of a job, apparently not approving of his teaching methods.

Weird…no one had expected him to be the big hero at the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Been a while since I updated this one. Hope you enjoy! We need more Animetopoeias in our lives.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom.**

Final exams came. There was another assassination attempt on Koro-sensei's life done by Itona this time. He appeared and then disappeared once again.

Harry was glad to find, once finals were over, that he'd managed to score far better than he'd done in the beginning of the year. Even his Japanese was on par with the others now, sitting at about a seventy five percent in that particular subject.

Math was where he shone though. Harry wondered if he might have been a bit smarter in the area than average, apparently scoring the number one spot in the school in that particular subject (He'd even gotten the bonus question right). He'd done quite well in chemistry too, sitting in the top twenty in the subject. And of course, he had the top spot in English (but that wasn't really fair).

It was a surprise that Karuma hadn't gotten a top spot this time. He'd been surprised too. It was a lesson in humility for him.

Due to their grades, the class was allowed to go on another school trip. This time to an island.

Before the big trip, they were all introduced to Lovro, a professional assassin, and Irena's teacher.

It was surprising to see the usual, uncaring blond woman suddenly tense up and act professionally. He seemed to take quite an interest in Nagisa.

At one point, while they were on the boat to the island, he pulled Harry aside.

"So boy, do you plan on becoming an assassin?"

"Eh?" Harry was surprised by this.

"I can tell." Lovro said, "You're more driven than the others." His cold eyes bore into Harry's own green eyes, "You want revenge for your parents."  
Harry looked away,

"I…I didn't at first." Harry said, surprising Lovro (although he couldn't read his expression to tell), "I live in a very difficult world." Harry said softly, "All the attempts on my life…Terrorists chasing after me for something I had no control over. It feels like…the more I fight, the more people chase after me. I used to fight because I thought, one day I wouldn't have to. Maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel somewhere…"  
Harry's eyes dimmed,

"I don't think there is though. Not for me anyways. Maybe for someone else though. I want to destroy them."

Lovro's eyes twitched slightly. The darkness in Harry's voice was evident.

"I want to kill them all…and salt the earth from which they grew. I left that place because…the people who were protecting me set me up to die. I still don't know why." Harry clenched his jaw, "I wanted to become stronger somehow before I returned. Maybe it was fate that I wound up in this class."  
Lovro stared at him a long while,

"You'd make an excellent assassin."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. Just for a moment. It scared him a bit that he was probably telling him the truth.

Lovro grabbed his hands, turning them over palm up.

"You've worked your hands raw, haven't you?"  
Harry looked away, remembering how sometimes his hands would bleed. How he'd worked every day trying to come up with clever ideas, how he'd practiced wielding his knife over and over until his blisters burst and blood came out. How he'd worked on his snipping skills over and over again. He still didn't feel like he was good enough.

"The man who killed my mum and dad, they say he's unkillable too." Harry said quietly, "If I can kill Koro-sensei…I think I'll be a step closer to being able to kill him."  
"Just a step?" Lovro queried.

Harry dipped his chin.

"I'm not stupid. Koro-sensei has no intention of killing me. The man I want to kill will do anything to see me dead. And he has a whole organization backing him."

"This is just a good start." Harry murmured.

Lovro nodded. He was starting to see the picture. He was also starting to understand the sort of person Potter Harry was.

….

000000000

….

At the beach, they started preparing their grand assassination attempt.

Was this it? Harry wondered, feeling some jitters of anticipation. The grand finale? The end of Koro-sensei?  
It certainly felt like it.

And when they succeeded…that probably meant that Harry would be leaving this world and moving onto the next.

He was actually kind of happy in a weird way. He'd get to see these kids move on from the bloodiness of this whole ordeal…But Harry could never move on.

This world…was a stepping stone. It would help mould him into a killer.

The rest of his path was one of blood and violence. It wouldn't end.

He wondered if maybe Death was laughing right now. No doubt his life was going to be a short one with the wish he'd made.

Well…the least he could do now was enjoy the light while it was there. His moment in the sun before he was forced back down into the darkness.

Koro-sensei had shed his skin before their main attempt (which gave them an advantage they hadn't even been counting on).

They led Koro-sensei into the room on the ocean. There, at the front of the room was a television.

"First. The seven top testers will destroy your tentacles. That'll be the signal for us to jump in and begin the assassination. Does that sound alright, Koro-sensei?"

Koro-sensei gave a smug laugh,

"More than alright."

Sugaya patted Mimura's shoulder,

"Thanks for setting this up, Mimura."  
Mimura smiled awkwardly,

"It took a while. There was a lot of editing."

Nagisa gave Koro-sensei a pat-down just to make sure that there wasn't anything amiss. So far, all seemed to be going according to plan. At least, from Harry's perspective.

The testers, including Harry steadied their guns, ready to shoot off their teacher's limbs.

"Are you ready?" Koro-sensei asked them, "No need to hold back. Come at me with all you've got."  
They were all silent.

Okajima was by the light switch, his hand on the switch,

"Here we go, Koro-sensei."  
It was a full hour of blackmail that the students had uncovered about their teacher over the last while. By the end of it Koro-sensei was leaning back in his chair.

"Have you noticed anything? Koro-sensei?" The narrator of the video asked at the end.

The water had risen in the hut. They'd lowered it just slightly so that when high tide came in, the water would come in as well.

All guns were trained on him, including Harry's.

"Begin!"  
They each shot off a tentacle.

The building was pulled apart and some of the other students rose up from the sea.

"A hydraulic cage!?" Koro-sensei gasped out.

Koro-sensei wasn't good in water. He also wasn't good with changes in environments.

The students in the cage made a cage of created by a hail of bullets all waiting for the moment when the two snipers would strike.

They'd created dummies of the two with their scents and then…

The bullets hit!

BOOM!

They were all blasted out into the sea. Harry surfaced from the water.

"Did we do it?" He whispered, really hoping that they had.

There was a bubbling in the sea. They all watched with baited breaths, then finally, it surfaced. It was Koro-sensei's face, miniaturized, but in a translucent sphere.

"No way." Someone breathed.

"Seriously?" Harry had thought their plan had been absolutely brilliant.

"Hehe. In this form I'm invincible! Nothing can penetrate the barrier around me. Well, not until the next twenty-four hours." He paused, then let out a groan, "Ugh…I don't feel so good." Koro-sensei murmured, "What…what happened?" he murmured, "This hasn't happened before when I've taken this form."  
Harry let a smile make its way onto his lips,

"That's probably because of the poison I laced the anti-sensei bullets with."  
"Eh?" Nagisa looked over at Harry with surprise.

"I know it wasn't part of the plan." Harry said, "But I made a very potent poison and laced some of the bullets with. Not just mine." He added in, "You've received the dosage of about six times the amount I've administered before. I wonder how quickly your body can break the poison down. Especially in that form. There's a lot less body for it to circulate through."  
Koro-sensei looked freaked out.

"So…he might still die?" Karasuma approached from on the docks.

"I don't know." Harry said slowly, "But…the poison will have weakened him by the time he's transformed back. In this form, he can't actually move around or do anything, right? I wouldn't call this a waste yet. I think it's time for a tactical retreat…and then we come up with a plan. He said so himself, didn't he? We have twenty-four hours. If the poison doesn't kill him first."  
Karasuma nodded, looking down at Koro-sensei. There was still the possibility that the poison Harry had administered would kill him. They just needed to wait.

…..

00000000000000000000

…..

They were all relaxing now. It was late in the evening and Harry was thinking about turning in.

"It's kind of a shame." Nagisa said sadly, "That all of that was for nothing."  
Harry was sitting with Kaede, Nagisa and Karuma.

"Good thing you poisoned those bullets." Karuma said to Harry, "You really aren't one to give up, are you, Harry-kun?"  
"It's not that." Harry shook his head, "Well, I guess it is kind of that too, but…I've learned a lot from my time in class three E. When it comes to Koro-sensei, think overkill. Because even overkill might not work. If you want to kill him, you need to make up a plan within a plan…or something like that."  
"Hmm…" Karuma hummed thoughtfully, "Well, it's because of you that we may have still succeeded in our attempt. Koro-sensei isn't looking too good." He pointed to their teacher who was being held in a plastic bag, face still green.

Harry leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe…Koro-sensei is a bit strange…when it comes to physiology, I have no idea what I'm dealing with. I'm just doing a lot of fancy guess work…I knew the more common poisons wouldn't work on him…" Harry gave a small chuckle, "I even brewed up a bottle of special acid just in case."  
"A-acid?" Nagisa stuttered out.

Harry shrugged his shoulders,

"Funny thing is…the man who taught me how to make stuff like that…he said I was complete shit at it." Harry's lips twitched, "I think the problem was that he was always breathing down my neck. They're all the right color, consistency and when I test them, they're all perfect…They don't all work quite well on Koro-sensei. I think his body actually adapts to the poisons I feed him. It's really quite fascinating…" Harry paused, realizing he'd sounded a lot like Hermione for a moment.

Actually, he sounded a bit like a deranged Hermione who liked to test poisons on living subjects.

"That…sounded pretty messed up, didn't it?" Harry took a sip of his juice.

"Ugh." Maehara groaned, then fell onto the table, "I'm so tired, I can hardly move."  
Really? Harry thought, looking over at his table.

"Me too." Mimura moaned, falling down onto the table as well and resting his head.

"Seriously?" Terasaka snorted, looking annoyed, "One failed attempt and you're ready to call it quits? And it might not even be over yet. With Potter's poison, he could still die."

Harry looked around, and noticed something…odd.

Why was everyone so tired? They shouldn't be…

Nagisa stood up.

"Nagisa-kun…could I lean on you a moment?" Nakamura asked, having been in the middle of passing by through the room and to the hall.

She suddenly fell to the ground.

"Nakamura-san!" Nagisa shouted, crouching down to see if there was anything he could do.

Harry's eyes widened. He stood up from his seat as well.

"Nakamura-san! Are you okay?" Obviously, she wasn't.

She turned her head slightly,

"I…want to go back to the room and change but…I can't seem to move my body."

Harry's eyes widened,

"Is this…poison?"

Karuma looked at him,

"Something you're familiar with, Potter-kun?"  
Harry shook his head,

"I…maybe. There's a lot of different poisons…" He tried to think through the list he'd learned in potions class.

Part of potions was creating antidotes as well as the poisons in question.

"You're burning up!" Nagisa gasped, drawing his hand back from her forehead.

"Just imagine those babes giving me nosebleeds…actually, I think I'm gonna have a nosebleed." Blood gushed out of Okajima's nose. He tried to put pressure on it, but it just kept coming.

"O-Okajima-kun!" Nagisa shouted, horrified at what was happening.

Some of the other classmates fell over out of their chairs. That was when Karasuma came running.

"What…what's going on?" His eyes were wide. He then looked over at one of the waitresses, "You! Where's the hospital on this island?"  
The waitress looked worried,

"Well…it's a small island so there isn't really one here…"

Koro-sensei was looking nervous now too.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing filled the room. Karasuma looked at his phone a moment. He frowned, then answered it.

Harry knew something was wrong right away. He, Nagisa, Kaede and Karuma moved over to him, wanting to know what was happening.

Ritsu started broadcasting the conversation on the other end so that they could all hear.

"Who I am doesn't matter." An electronic voice spoke, "Those brats aren't the only ones going after that marked man."  
"You mean, you did this?" Karasuma spoke.

"How observant." The anonymous person on the other line chuckled, "It's an artificial virus. Once you're infected, it's all over. The incubation period and symptoms vary but the cells in their body will break down in one week…and they'll die."  
"But he has an antidote." Harry spoke up suddenly, "If he made it, then he would."  
Karasuma looked over at Harry momentarily and repeated what he'd just said.

"Very good, sensei." The voice taunted, "I'm the only one who has it. I can't be bothered to give it to you, so you'd better come get it directly…in exchange for the target, of course."  
Of course, Harry thought.

"Of course, you seem pretty tough, sensei. Dangerous, even. If you want the antidote…send in that foreign boy of yours."  
Karasuma's eyes widened, then he looked over at Harry who had tensed up slightly. That was very specific.

"I've told the front desk to expect him. Follow the rules and we'll swap the target for the remedy and that will be that. But, contact an outsider or be even a little late and the remedy…will be history."  
Why him? Harry thought. Who had he pissed off in this world anyways?  
"Still, for him to be rendered in such a pathetic state…looks like the gods are on our side."  
The call was over.

Karasuma stared down at his phone. He looked up at Harry a moment, trying to discern something.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while since I updated this one. Like, really updated it. I was so focused on getting my Magical Girl Animetopoeia published that I kind of neglected the Dark Animetopoeia.**

**Oh, right, my Magical Girl Animetopoeia is now available for reading. Maybe check it out?**

**I have nearly finished writing Dark Animetopoeia. I'm thinking about doing yet another version.**

**I have had some really excellent suggestions: **

**A Harem Animetopoeia starring Luna Lovegood. **

**A Hayao Miyazaki Animetopoeia starring Draco Malfoy. **

**A Magical Boy Animetopoeia starring Ron Weasley. **

**A Sports Animetopoeia starring Draco Malfoy.**

**Feel free to take any of these suggestions on as a challenge as well! I'm totally cool with anyone writing an Animetopoeia fic, just give me a bit of credit for the character, that's all I ask.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom.**

…**..**

Only a few minutes later, they'd brought down some futons and sheets to make the infected students more comfortable.

Harry clenched his hands into fists. He'd never felt so helpless…if only he was better at potions…but he wasn't, and now he was paying that price.

"Eh…" Koro-sensei said, still looking ill, "A good assassin always has an antidote to their poison on them."  
Harry tensed slightly and several people turned to look at Harry.

"Yes." Harry said slowly.

"Then…that means you have an antidote to my own poisoning situation?"  
Harry wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"I can still help." Koro-sensei said, "My body should break the poison down in time. It won't kill me."  
"And why should we believe that?" Karasuma asked him with a glare.

"Because Koro-sensei doesn't lie." Harry let out a sigh, "And he wouldn't use an underhanded tactic like that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of pink liquid, "This is the antidote to the poison I coated those BBs with."  
"You just have to pour it over me and I should be able to absorb it." Koro-sensei explained.

Harry looked back at his classmates. He set the vial down in front of their professor.

"This isn't my decision." He said, "We all worked hard on our assassination attempt. Everyone was happy when they found out I'd coated those BBs. This isn't just my decision."  
Karasuma looked down at the antidote, then looked back up at the students.

"I'd vote that you do it."

That surprised them. Karasuma smiled, looking over at Harry.

"Potter-kun…you've come a long way. You've managed to poison Koro-sensei several times already, and have nearly killed him even more times. I believe you'll have another opportunity. The antidote can only help us right now."  
Harry looked over at his classmates who all nodded in turn.

"Do it, Harry-kun." Nagisa said firmly.

"Alright." Harry uncorked the vial and poured it over Koro-sensei.

Suddenly, he wasn't so green anymore, returning to his natural yellow hue.

"I'm alive!" Koro-sensei let out a sigh of relief. Then, he grew serious, "Alright, here's what we're going to do…"

…..

0000000000000000000

…..

When the government tried entering the hotel, they claimed the right to privacy and protection. The hotel was a site for a lot of shady business dealings. It was the perfect place to be, really.

It was no surprise that they were going to have to do all of this the hard way.

They were driven in black cars, parking directly under a cliff. At the top of the cliff was the hotel.

It was so far up…

The cell phones made sounds.

"I've infiltrated the hotel's computers." Ritsu said cheerily, "I have the schematics for the interior along with the location of the guards."

The schematics appeared on their phones and Harry looked over Nagisa's shoulder to get a good look.

"You…should really get a phone you know, Harry."

"Why?" Harry wondered, "I see you every day, it seems kind of silly."  
He was given some strange looks.

Although, Harry thought, it wasn't a horrible idea. In his world, he didn't have phones like these. They were kind of futuristic…

"A large number of guards are stationed at and around the main entrance." Ritsu continued, "It's not possible to enter the hotel without going passed the front desk. With one exception. There's an entryway at the side on top of the ledge. The terrain is impassable, and there are no guards posted there."  
They all looked up, trying to spot the entrance.

"If you don't want the enemy to get his way," Koro-sensei drew their attention back over to him, "There's only one thing to do! Not counting the ten patients and the two left behind to care for them, all capable students must sneak in from here, get the jump on the guy inside, and steal that remedy!"

"It's too dangerous." Karasuma said, lifting the bag Koro-sensei was in up so that they were eye level, "The way in which he threatened me indicates he's a real pro."  
"Yeah. It might have just been easier to hand me over." Koro-sensei said knowingly, "What do you think? It's all up to you."  
"But…this is…"  
"Too hard."  
"They'll plummet to their deaths before they get anywhere near the hotel." Irena agreed.

Karasuma looked down in thought,

"Potter-kun –" He began, only for the students to take off up the wall of the cliff.

Harry grinned, realizing they were all actually going to do this. They wanted to do this. He started climbing too. He was actually surprised to find that it was easy. Really easy.

That's right, he thought. This was like training…only this cliff face…it was probably easier to scale than that! The realization was almost startling.

Four months ago, this would have been impossible.

He wondered just how strong he'd gotten in such short a time frame.

"But," Isogai turned to them, "We haven't practiced fighting an unknown foe in a hotel before. So, Karasuma-sensei, it won't be easy, but will you lead our mission?"

"We'll make that jerk pay for messing with us." Terasaka said determinedly, raising his fist in the air to show just how much he wanted to beat this guy up.

"As you can see." Koro-sensei said, causing Karasuma to raise him up to eye level once more, "They're no ordinary students. You have a fifteen-member special forces unit at your command."  
"Fifteen?" Irena wondered.

"Don't forget about me." Ritsu said from Nagisa's phone.

"Now, there's not much time." Koro-sensei warned.

Karasuma drew in a deep breath, his eyes gained an edge as he turned to them.

"Attention! Our goal is the top floor of the hotel at the summit. Our mission will shift from stealth infiltration to surprise attack! We'll use the same hand signals and link-ups from training. The only difference is our target. You have three minutes to memorise the map! We begin at twenty-one fifty."

Everyone raised their arms in the air,

"Osu!" 

Okano was the fastest at scaling the rocky cliffside. Karuma and Harry were in a close second though. Karasuma sometimes had them train by climbing the mountain by their school.

Just like training, Harry thought to himself.  
And he once again felt grateful. Someone had actually given him training. Help to actually survive against Voldemort and his Death Eaters (although they didn't actually know about that part).

That was why he practiced so hard. It was the same, back at Hogwarts for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He knew that the class would come in handy, so he studied it religiously.

Hermione said he was talented…but Harry wasn't so sure it didn't have to do with all the effort he put in compared to the other subjects.

He had started to realize after first year that he could be in some serious trouble. Voldemort had given him a scare. What choice did he have but do all that he could to improve? Even when all his teachers seemed intent on stopping him from doing just that.

Nagisa was the last to make it to the top. They hid behind a fence in a crouch.

"Ritsu." Karasuma looked down at his phone, "Run a final check of our invasion route."  
"Yes sir. Displaying interior map."

"Doing the final check." A yellow arrow traveled through the blueprints, "We can't use the elevators as they require passcodes for every floor. We'll have to take the stairs. But they're scattered through the hotel. We'll have to cover some distance by foot."  
"It's like a TV station." Chiba commented, looking over at Kaede's phone.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked him.

"Apparently, they have complex paths to prevent a terrorist takeover."  
That was clever, Harry thought, filing that information away. He didn't know why, but it seemed like something that might be important later.

"You sure know a lot about it." Kaede commented.

"No wonder the bad guys love staying here." Sugaya hummed.

"Unlocking side entrance." Ritsu said.

The door gave a beep sound, before the lock disengaged. Karasuma made his way there first, entering through the door, then looking around, he gestured for them to follow.

"Come on. We don't have much time."  
They followed him inside quickly, running in.

"There's more guards than I thought." Karasuma murmured as he peeked around the corner.

What were they supposed to do?

Harry readied his wand from under his sleeve, prepared to use magic should it be necessary. He thought through a variety of spells he could use to distract them.

Before he could put any plan in motion, Irene stepped forward.

"Just go through."  
Huh? What did that mean? Harry wondered, then watched as she completely changed her demeanor. She wobbled slightly as she got closer to the guards, her face seemed to redden a bit.

She bumped into one of the guards. Some of them turned to look at her.

"Oh!" She let out a small cry, then looked up at him, "I'm sorry." Her voice was slightly softer, almost enchanting. She moved her hair out of her face, "I seem to have had too much liquor in my room."  
The guards were blushing a bit now.

"O-oh, t-think nothing of it, miss."

Irene smiled at him,

"I'm the pianist scheduled to perform here next week. I came early to see the sights."  
"A pianist, eh?" Harry heard one of the guards say.

"We get em' all the time."  
Irene moved over to the piano in the middle of the room. She sat down on the piano bench.

"I'd like to see if the piano's in tune. It'll help me sober up." She looked over at them, "Could I play a teensy little bit, hm?"

Harry felt his own face heat up now. It was like…she was really elegant and at the same time…she was being a bit flirty.

"Um, well…let me check with the front…" One of the guards began, only to be stopped by Irena.

"Aw, come on." She grabbed his sleeve, pouting a little, "I want you to hear me play. And then critique me."  
"C-critique you?" One of the guards stuttered.

She had them, Harry thought. All attention was on her. Their eyes couldn't be drawn away.

"Yes. Critique me carefully. And if I do anything wrong, will you scold me?"  
She played a few notes and then…she broke into a magnificent song. It seemed to fill the entire room. They were all entranced.

"Sh-she's amazing!" Kimura said with awe.

They could all agree with him on that.

"Ah, the fantaisie-Impromptu."

Harry had no idea what Koro-sensei was saying.

"An assassin who not only has obvious skills, but also knows well, how to charm, how to use her wiles…using her whole body in such a bewitching way as she plays. It's aural seduction! All eyes are on her."

Irena stopped and turned to some of the other guards by the door,

"Nee…don't stand so far away. Come closer and make sure I do well."

And that was exactly what they did.

Then they saw her hand signals.

_I'll buy you twenty minutes. Go._

They all started moving out as quietly as possible as Irene began playing the piano once again. Even they had been spellbound by her.

"We made it safely." Kaede said, relieved.

"Isn't Bitch-sensei something?" Sugaya said, "Playing like that with those nails?"

"She never said anything about being able to play." Isogai agreed with him.

"There's more to her than what you see everyday." Karasuma said, although Harry got the impression that he was just as surprised.

"The better the assassin, the broader her skillset." He paused, "The woman who's been teaching you conversations, is among one of the top two masters of seduction in the world."

Koro-sensei let out a laugh,

"So my current immobility won't be a problem."  
"Let's go." Nagisa said.

They shouldn't be wasting anymore time. They started climbing up the stairs.

They kept their heads down at this point, avoiding eye contact. Everyone seemed to do that though. This was a hotel for criminals, most of them didn't really want to cause any trouble with anyone else. There was no telling who you might be pissing off, after all.

Finally, they found their way into a big room. An old man was walking down from the hall opposite them.

Two of the boys ran forward, but Fuwa yelled out,

"No! He's an assassin!"  
Karasuma acted quickly, running to the two boys and tossing them back, only to be sprayed by a dense gas.

"Gas?" Karasuma covered his mouth quickly and jumped back.

"Hm…tell me girl, how did you know that?" The older man smirked at them.

"Because," Fuwa's eyes narrowed, "You were the man that brought us our drinks."  
Harry's eyes widened, now recognising him. He'd thought he'd looked familiar.

"It's downright fishy for someone like that to be walking around here." Fuwa said accusingly.

"She's right." Isogai realized.

"Heh. You've got a good eye." The man put his hands on his hips casually.  
"Then it was you who gave everyone that virus?" Kaede frowned, looking angry (and Kaede never got angry).

"Hehe. That's a pretty flimsy accusation." The man smirked, "There were plenty of opportunities to slip you that stuff."  
Fuwa chuckled, raising her finger in the air,

"The only time we ate or drank the same thing was those drinks and our shipboard dinner. But, Mimura-kun and Okajima-kun worked on the video right through dinner, and they're both sick."  
That was true, Harry looked over at Fuwa with surprise. For her to notice something like that…that was kind of amazing.

"Which narrows it down to those daytime drinks." Fuwa finished up her deduction, "And that means…" She pointed at him and gave a wink, "The culprit is you, oji-san."  
The man took a step back.

"That was amazing, Fuwa-san!" Nagisa gushed.

"You're just like a detective." Kaede said with awe.

Fuwa gave a proud smile,

"When you read a lot of shonen manga, you learn to adjust quickly to unusual situations." Fuwa let out a dreamy sigh, "Magazine and Sunday are chalk full of detective hits."  
"What about Jump?" Nagisa wondered.

"Eh? Jump's detective hits? I don't know…but they're coming out with a compilation."

"Is this really important right now?" Harry asked them dryly.

Karasuma sensei suddenly fell to his knees, causing them all to turn around. The man was laughing, chuckling at his plight. Obviously, the gas had one something to him.

"I guess, even if you did find me out, it's already too late."  
"A poisoner, eh?" Koro-sensei hummed, "And quite skilled in practical application."  
"My very own paralysis gas for indoor use." He chuckled, "One whiff can bring down an elephant. Fresh air neutralizes it, leaving no evidence behind. Now, it's plain to see that you have no intention of honouring our arrangement. Negotiations have broken down." He turned, "Guess I'll have to go tell the boss."

Chiba, Kataoka, Isogai and Terasaka had all moved in an instant to block the doorway. Chiba was holding a duel ax in his hands that he'd picked up from one of the suits of armor nearby.

Their quick movements seemed to surprise the assassin.

All the exits were blocked, he came to a realization.

"When encountering an enemy…"  
"Immediately cut off their retreating path…"

"And cut off communications. Isn't that right, Karasuma-sensei?"  
"The moment you saw us…" Karasuma rose up into a stand, "You should have held off attacking, and gone off to warn your boss."  
"Hm." The assassin moved his mask over his mouth and nose, "I'm surprised you can still talk. But…all you have is a bunch of kids. Once you're dead, they'll stop following orders and just run away!"  
Suddenly, he was kicked right in the face before being able to get in a single attack in with his gas. But Karasuma was too weak. He fell down to the ground, unable to stand anymore.

"Karasuma-sensei!" They all shouted.

After a couple of minutes, they'd tied the assassin up, hiding him under some furniture. Isogai was helping Karasuma move, taking his weight so that they could continue on.

"You can't keep going like this, Karasuma-sensei." He warned the teacher.

"I'll be fine in half an hour." Karasuma said carefully, taking another gasping breath of air, "Don't do anything crazy."  
"He's the crazy one." Kimura murmured, "That gas was supposed to stop an elephant in its tracks."

"Karasuma-sensei's kind of a monster himself." Okano agreed.

They continued down the hallway, wondering what other dangers were awaiting their little group. They were all silent, all on edge.

"Wow! It's starting to feel like summer vacation!" Koro-sensei broke the mood rather suddenly, turning orange with a sun design on his face.

"Well, aren't we just cozy, what with being completely safe and all!"  
"Nagisa, give him a spin."  
Nagisa spun him around a few times inciting a scream from their teacher.

Karuma gave a chuckle,

"Well, I'm going to drop you down Ryouma-kun's trousers. Ryouma, drop your pants and spread your legs, will you?"  
"Like hell!" The other boy hissed.

"Why do you say it feels like summer?" Kaede asked Koro-sensei instead.

"Well, usually summer vacation is about the students going off outside of the protections of the teacher. Off to their own little thing. But you're doing well and you're taking the lessons you've learned out into the world. If you remember what you've learned in your gym class, you'll have nothing to fear." He reassured them all, "This is your assassination vacation, and you can beat it!"  
They all seemed to calm down, starting to understand what he was trying to say.

"He's right." Harry said, "We can do this. It's not that hard."  
"Not that hard, Harry-kun?" Nagisa said dryly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders,

"This isn't my first life or death situation."  
"Right." Kaede said, "Harry-kun…has had assassins after him before, nee?"  
"Right." Harry said, thinking about the previous times.

A basilisk was scarier than this. Dementors were scarier than this. So far, he hadn't seen anything too scary. He hadn't encountered anything in this hotel that he couldn't deal with.

Harry continued down the hallway.

"You really are used to this." Karasuma observed.

Harry dipped his chin,

"Yeah. It's okay. We'll deal with whatever's ahead. Plain and simple."  
Karasuma's eyes narrowed at him,

"Potter-kun…that man, he wanted you to come and deliver Koro-sensei. Do you think it's possible that he was after you specifically?"  
Harry paused,

"I…had considered the possibility."  
And he had. The only thing was that everyone who wanted him dead was in another dimension right now. Someone else couldn't have come with him, right?

"It could be someone from Britain…I don't know." Harry admitted, "If it is…I would like to face them." His eyes darkened, "I'll get that antidote no matter what."

Karasuma was silent. They continued down the hallway.

"You aren't afraid?" Kaede asked him.

"I'm always afraid." Harry said, "When stuff like this happens. When people want to kill me. But I can't afford to let it control me. There's always fear when you enter a fight, but…that's normal, I think. Fear keeps you alive…in the proper dosage."

They moved up the stairs and down a windowed corridor. They could see the outside. The moonlight shone through the glass.

They hid behind the wall, seeing a man in the open. He was leaning against the glass.

His eyes though, they gave them all pause. Because those were the eyes of a killer. They all knew what those eyes looked like by now.

"CRACK!" the glass behind the man broke, cracking, but not entirely falling apart.  
It startled all of them. But still, Harry could tell it was a tactic meant to intimidate them all.

"What a drag-eth." The man spoke (and he had a weird way of talking), "I can tell-eth from your footsteps that you're not tough-eth for me. And they say-eth some special forces teacher was taking the lead too."  
Harry stepped out calmly from their hiding spot, walking out into the open. The others followed. The man's eyes fell on Karasuma.

"Ora? It seems that Snog gas has cause-eth some damage. Probably killed-eth each other at the same time." He shaped his fingers like a gun, pointing at Karasuma.

"Eh? You sure like to add 'eth' to things, oji-san." Karuma said brightly, not reading the mood at all.

Everyone seemed relieved, apparently having wanted to ask, but being too afraid to.

"Mm? I heard it had a cool, old-fashioned sound to it, like-eth a samurai."  
"Eh, so he's a foreigner." Kaede said.

"I'm a foreigner too and I don't talk like that." Harry pointed out.

They all seemed to shrug it off.

The assassin started cracking his knuckles just by moving his fingers back and forth,

"I might-eth be doing it wrong, but that's okay. After I kill you all here, I can drop the 'eth' and no one will ever know."  
"Bare hands." Koro-sensei spoke, "Is that your killing tool then?"

He smirked, reaching his hand forward and flexing his fingers,

"My skills are in high demand, you know-eth. Passing through pat-downs is quite the advantage, after all-eth. When my prey draws close, I snap-eth their necks. Or, if fancy strikes me, I crush-eth their skulls."  
More intimidation, Harry thought.

Okano reached up to her head protectively, letting out a small gasp.

"It's funny, you know-eth. The more you train-eth your strength for the purpose of killing people, the more you feel-eth like using it for something other than assassination. To be-eth precise, a fight to the death against-eth a mightiest foe. But this is quite the let-down…"  
"I'll fight you." Harry stepped forward.

He knew this feeling. The feeling he got just before a fight. Heart pounding. A wave of numbness washed over him. Like all his emotions vanished. It was just him and his opponent.

He could defeat this guy…

"Wait." Karuma interrupted, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Why don't you let me fight? After all…I'm more combat oriented than you are."  
Harry's eyes traveled over to him. Karuma smiled,

"And you need to defeat the big bad enemy at the end…nee?"

Why couldn't someone else get the final boss for a change? Harry wondered exasperatedly.

"Hm?" The man looked between the two boys, "You truly believe you can defeat me?"  
Karuma stepped forward, an easy smile on his face, "I can break windows like that, and crush things in my hands. What's the big deal?"

That was something everyone else other than Karuma and Harry seemed to have forgotten or lost sight of.

"Hm. It's a pain to wipe up after a bunch of small-fries." He said, then took out a radio from his back pocket, "I'll just call the boss and…"  
Karuma kicked the radio from his hand and into the glass, breaking it as well.

The man was surprised by the sudden attack.

One thing was for sure, Harry thought, he didn't think they were all small fries now.

"Nee, chill oji-san." Karuma said airily, "For a pro, you're not that strong, hm? Breaking glass? Busting skulls? Didn't I say that was easy? But," His tone darkened, "If your opening move is to call in reinforcements, I guess that means you're too scared to take on a junior high kid on your own."  
They all gasped at Karuma's taunts.

"Stop it." Karasuma protested, only to be interrupted by Koro-sensei.

"Stop right there, Karasuma-sensei." He said quickly, "His chin is down. So far, he's been showing off his swagger with his chin high in the air, looking down on his opponents. But this is different. His words may be as rough as ever, but his eyes are looking straight ahead, silently observing the foe in front of him."  
Karuma had been laying low ever since finals, when Harry had managed to get the higher score in math.

He'd learned humility.

"Very well-eth." The assassin agreed. He took off his leather jacket, "Let's see what you can do-eth."

There was a moment where they just stood there, staring at each other, and then they attacked. Karuma's weapon was immediately crushed in the assassin's hands.  
"Well, I don't need a weapon to defeat you." Karuma said lightly in his usual, teasing voice.

The assassin grinned, then lunged forward, hand aimed for Karuma's skull. The red-head dodged easily out of the way. He blocked the next attack. Then ducked under a swing.

He was immediately on the defensive, Harry observed.

In fact, that looked a lot like Karasuma's style of self-defence. Something that Koro-sensei observed out loud.

Karuma was very talented. Harry wasn't sure that he was able to mimic Karasuma's style. Not entirely anyways.

Karuma dodged several more blows, then blocked two more.

If he got too close, he'd be grabbed, Harry thought. How was he going to attack?  
The assassin suddenly stopped his assault.

"What's wrong-eth?" The assassin asked, taking a step back, "You'll never get passed me if you don't attack-eth."  
"Alright then, now it's my turn." Karuma decided.

They both shifted their stances. Karuma bounced on the balls of his feet a bit.

"I like-eth that look on your face, young warrior." The assassin readied himself.

"Bare handed, just like you." Karuma said with a smirk, "We'll settle this man to man."

"With this, I've got a chance I can't experience in the world of assassins."

Karuma came at him with a flying kick. Landing a distance away as he'd managed to block him. He struck quickly, kicking again, then punching and drawing his fist back into a straight open palm. He managed to nail him in the knee.

He jumped around, then fell to one knee. Karuma rushed forward, aiming to attack his back, only to be sprayed by gas.

Harry's eyes narrowed. When had he gotten that?

Karuma fell forward and his hair was grabbed by the assassin.

"It's over-eth."

That was dirty. Harry tensed up. But then again…he was a professional killer, not a sportsman, despite his claims.

Karuma might have won the fight, but the battle…

"I'm not fond of drawn-out fights. So, I thought I'd give-eth Smog's paralyzing gas a try."  
He lifted Karuma into the air by the head.  
"You'd never see-eth it coming unless you were prepared for it."  
Harry felt his lips twitch when he saw Karuma move. The assassin turned, only to be sprayed with gas.

He fell down to his knees.

Karuma had won. The assassin's grip loosened and now the red-head had the upper hand.

Harry had learned a good lesson: Expect the enemy to use every dirty trick in the book. Fair fights were for sports.


	12. Chapter 12

**So…I still don't own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom.**

…

After tying the assassin up (Karuma stuck wasabi and hot mustard up his nose), they continued on their way down the hall.

In order to get to the next level, they had to unlock the door in the VIP section. The girls went in to do this while the boys stayed behind and moved around to the door.

It was five minutes in when the door clicked open and they moved through to the next level.

The next set of stairs was a little more problematic. It was being guarded by a bunch of thugs.

Terasaka had come up with a plan this time. He'd brought a pair of stun guns with him. Kimura provided a distraction and upon Karuma's advice, taunted them into chasing him. When they reached the corner they were hiding behind, they were knocked out by the stun guns.

They had guns on them. Terasaka handed the two over to Hayami and Chiba, their class's best shooters. They looked nervous holding real guns in their hands.

They had to pass through a hall to get to the staircase. It was like an auditorium. When the sound of unknown footsteps came from the opposite direction, they all hid behind the folding concert chairs.

The guy who walked in…did he have a gun in his mouth?  
Harry didn't know how he could do that. Maybe he was crazy. His eyes were staring off in two different directions. He had a sharp nose and thin eyebrows giving him a hawkish look.

He knew they were there.

The man shot his gun in the air,

"Just so you know, this hall is completely soundproof. I'll fill you with lead before anyone comes to save you." He twirled the gun around in his hand, "You know that none of you has the power to take a life. Now come out like good little children and bow before the boss –"

BANG!

Hayami had fired a bullet at him. She missed though. Obviously, she was too shaken to actually aim properly. Harry had seen her fire before, shooting this guy, or shooting the gun out of his hand should be easy.

It definitely gave the man pause though.

Suddenly, lights flickered on behind him.

It would be tough to aim through all that. Harry grimaced, trying to come up with a solution. He could think of one.

He tossed something carelessly onto the floor (the light switch maybe?).

"It seems like this is a job I can sink my teeth into."

Harry waved his wand. He would have to cast silently for the spell to work…It didn't the first time. He gritted his teeth and tried again and again.

Finally, the spell took. A snake came out of the wand.

Harry started to his as low as he could. The snake understood him and slithered off.

Snakes were hard to see and once they were on stage, they'd be even tougher to see in that light. He was going to use this man's camouflage to his advantage.

More…he needed more.

More snakes and then…

"Feeling fine today!" He shouted, then fired at one of the students.

He was skilled, Harry thought, noting how he fired between one of the far-off seats, right between the gap. He'd been aiming for that.

However, Harry thought, eyes narrowed. If he wanted to do this properly, like he was assassinating Koro-sensei, he needed to create a double threat.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the anti-sensei gun.

He could modify the BB a bit. Just a bit with transfiguration and…Silent casting was giving him a headache. He managed it though. It took him only three attempts this time.

That man wasn't looking at him now. Hayami had provided him with a distraction of course, drawing attention to where she was.

Harry took aim…and then he shot!

The gunman shot towards him,

"Ha! Where do you think you're aim –" he was suddenly hit by the lights from the ceiling.

Harry smirked. He'd been aiming for the brackets.

The rest of the BBs weren't as hard…but they were good enough to pop out a few lights. He aimed for the stage, popping out the individual lights as fast as he could and then…

The man let out a scream.

The lights turned on. Harry had the switch in his hand. As their eyes adjusted, they could see the assassin on the floor. Snakes were coiled around his legs, one of them had bitten him.

"Harry!" They all rushed towards him.

"How did you…" Karasuma wondered.

Harry smiled,

"I shot with the BB-gun." Harry explained, "They aren't the strongest thing ever, but I noticed the brackets looked like they'd been weekend so…I guess I was just lucky."  
"And…the snake?" Kaede asked him warily.

"I took a friend with me from home. Just in case." Harry lied, "This type of snake won't kill a person, but they can paralyze them for a while. I took out the lights because it would take his eyes longer to adjust and my friend could get onto the stage and bite him. Clever, huh?"  
They all nodded, once again surprised by Harry's ability to strategize.

"You came up with all that on the spot?" Karasuma wondered.

"Yeah." Harry paused.

Thinking back a bit…when he had been at Hogwarts, hell before this whole thing had started, he probably wouldn't have been able to come up with something like that right away like that.

It used to take him much longer to come up with assassination strategies, but now…

Karasuma appeared behind a corner, wrapping the guard in a sleeper hold.

"It seems I'm back." He said, "However…I'm still only at about half-strength."  
"Still better than any of us." Isogai murmured.

Very true, Harry thought. Even if they were stronger now, Harry knew he couldn't beat Karasuma in a fight.

"Everyone." Koro-sensei said, "I've come to realize something about our mastermind."  
They all turned to him.

"He's using assassins all wrong. I mean, bodyguards? Waiting around like they've been doing? That's not how assassins work. If their potential had been used to the fullest, they would have been fearsome indeed."  
"Yeah." Chiba looked down, "The gunman's technique wasn't even a centimetre off mark."

"And Karuma-kun," Koro-sensei continued, "Had that assassin snuck up behind you and attacked, you would be dead any other day."  
Karuma gave a pensive look that looked out of place on his face,

"That's true." He agreed.

"So, our mastermind isn't an assassin after all." Karasuma said as though he'd suspected this all along, "Time to assign roles to all of you…"

….

0000000000000000

…..

They walked up the last flight of stairs and then…they began to move silently, not making a single sound.

Namba was a technique that ninjas were said to have used. It was a silent type of walking.

At the front of the room was a chair. A red switch was on the desk and a metal case hooked up with explosives was beside the chair.

Harry paused. This didn't feel right somehow.

Karasuma made hand signals, telling them where to move. He moved his gun to point near where the detonator was, ready to shoot if he reached over.

"Itchy." A male voice spoke, causing them all to freeze, "The very memory makes me itchy."  
And indeed, the sound of scratching accompanied his words.

That voice was familiar, Harry thought.

"But maybe that's why my senses have grown keener. Because my scratches are always exposed to the air. A bunch of remotes were tossed up in the air. Hey looked identical to the switch on the desk.

Some of them gasped out in shock.

"Didn't I tell you? I've come to kill a Mach-twenty monster. I've brought spare detonators in case one was snatched away at high speed. I have more than enough to press any one of them if I should fall."

That was worrying…and a bit paranoid. But then again, one needed to be a bit paranoid to fight Koro-sensei.

"Of the people I couldn't reach there were three assassins and one other." Karasuma spoke up.

Ah, so he knew who this man was, Harry thought. Which meant…there was only one person the mastermind could be.

"An insider who vanished with Ministry of Defense, Secret Service funds and the assassination budget."  
The mystery man stood up.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Takaoka!?" Karasuma demanded angrily.

He looked thinner than before. More muscled his face was covered in scratches and scars. He had a twisted smile on his face,

"Just what do you think you're doing, kids? That's not how your good old dad raised you."  
He was insane, Harry thought. Well, he'd been insane before.

Now it all made sense. He wanted to get back at Harry, most likely, for defying him and getting him fired.

"Oh well." He scratched the side of his face, "I'll just have to give you some summertime torturing."  
"Takaoka…sensei?" Nagisa whispered, disbelievingly.

Takaoka picked up the briefcase, the remote to detonate it was in his other hand.

"Shall we go up to the roof?" He said, and it was more a demand than a suggestion, "I've got something all prepared for my precious students. You'll follow me up there, right? After all, the rest of your class is alive only thanks to my benevolence."  
With little other choice, they started to follow him up to the rooftop.

"Hiring assassins, poisoning the students, have you gone mad?" Karasuma spoke as they followed after him.

Well, of course, he had, Harry thought privately.

"Now, now." Takaoka spoke, turning to face them, "I am exceedingly sane. This plan of mine will save the world. If only you'd sent Potter-kun to bring me the one with the bounty, my assassination plan would have gone off without a hitch. See, I would have submerged Potter-kun in the bathtub full of anti-sensei BBs then buried them underground in cement. For him to get out of there without touching any of them…well, he'd have to blow the lot to smithereens, including his student. But he cares far too much for his students to do anything like that. So, I figured he'd just do me a favour and melt away without a fight."  
Some of them gasped, horrified at what he'd planned.

Harry wasn't too surprised though. He'd heard of worse.

"It gave me a scare though when you all came here together, but it doesn't much change what I have to do. My mood will determine how many of you leave here alive."  
Koro-sensei had turned bright red,

"Do you really think you can get away with that?"

"Oh, I'd say it's far more humane than how you've treated me." The man gritted his teeth and started scratching the side of his face again, "Those humiliating glances…and that trick you pulled on me with the knife. Whenever they cross my mind, my face gets so itchy I can't even sleep at night! I'll take back my humiliation I suffered and pay it back in spades! And you're first on my list!" He pointed to Harry, "Potter Harry! I'll never forgive you for spoiling my future!"  
"Eh~" Karuma stepped forward, "So, you want Harry-kun so that you can settle the score? Would it make you happy? Beating someone smaller than you? I could show you a much better time."  
Why did Karuma have to taunt everyone? Harry wondered.

"You're nuts." Terasaka stepped forward. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, "You lost to Harry according to your own damn rules. Listen! Whether you'd won or lost back then, we'd have still hated your guts!"  
Takaoka exploded,

"I don't recall asking you little shits for your opinions!"  
Harry took a step forward,

"You're a bully." Harry said firmly, "I told you before, all bullies are the same to me. They're cowardly and can only get ahead when they've beaten everyone else down."  
They all looked over at him. Harry's eyes narrowed,

"I bruised your pride when I beat you. Fact is, there's always someone better out there. It depends on how you deal with your losses that matter. If you take it as a lesson to improve yourself, you'll grow stronger. If you decide to lash out and blame the world, you'll only find yourself stuck in one place, watching as everyone else moves on without you."

"Don't fucking forget that I could blow half of you up if it comes to it!" He yelled, finger on the red button.

"You! Potter! Come with me up to the heliport. Alone."  
Shit, Harry thought. This was happening. And if he didn't go then…

"Harry-kun." Kaede said, distressed.

"It's fine." Harry said, walking towards the metal staircase, "He's so agitated right now that who knows what he'll do."  
"Hurry up!" He barked from the staircase up.

Harry turned back to him and decided to step up,

"I'll just have to see if I can talk him down first."

He made his way up the staircase, the others followed after him. Harry walked on the helicopter pad alone thought. All the lights were on him.

It felt like everything he'd gone though until now, all the fights he'd had, all the training, it had all been leading up to this moment here.

There was a knife on the ground. It had obviously been left there for him.

Just like their last fight, Harry thought.

Takaoka reached into his blazer.

"Takaoka!" Karasuma had his gun on him automatically.

"Oops! Don't get the wrong idea. I don't want anyone interrupting my private time with Potter Harry-kun."  
BOOM BOOM!

Two explosions detonated the staircase to the helicopter pad. Harry was all alone now with Takaoka.

"There." Takaoka tossed the detonator over his shoulder, "Now no one can interrupt us."

What was the plan here?" Harry looked around, trying to find something he could use to his advantage. He still had his wand tucked up his sleeve. He had the anti-sensei BB gun in his pocket…and then there was the knife, still laying on the ground.

There were lights surrounding him…if he blew those out then that might be able to confuse him for a moment, like before. How many BBs did he have left in his clip?

Not enough. He'd used up most of them before when he'd made that trap for Koro-sensei.

About three shots. Should he use them?

"Do you understand what I'm trying to do?" Takaoka grabbed Harry's attention, "This is a rematch of our previous fight."  
"Yeah." Harry said, "I get it."

His eyes traveled over to the briefcase momentarily.

"You don't need the briefcase anymore." Harry said, "You've got me where you want me, right? I'll fight you, so."  
"Ah, ah, ah." Takaoka wiggled his finger at him, "If you want the briefcase, I want to see you on your hands and knees. I want you to apologise for pulling such a dirty sneak attack, because you have no real skill."  
Harry's eyes traveled to the briefcase, then back over at his classmates, over at Terasaka. He didn't look like he'd be able to hold on for much longer.

He didn't want to bow. It went against every fiber of his being, but…

Harry hid away his anger and got on his knees.

"Oy, oy, I don't see you on your hands, you dirty brat!"  
Harry bit his lower lip, then leaned forward, hands touching the cold cement.

"I'm sorry, Takaoka-sensei." He said carefully, not allowing a single hint of emotion enter his voice, "I pulled a dirty trick to win our last match…because I have no talent or real skill to speak of."

"Finally, you're speaking from the heart." He put his boot on Harry's head, forcing it to touch the ground.

Harry gritted his teeth, glaring downwards. This way, he couldn't see just how scary his gaze had gotten.

He finally backed away,

"Now doesn't that feel better? Confessing everything to your dear ol' dad?"  
Harry said nothing.

"Well, now that that's out of the way. He tossed the briefcase and then…

BOOM!  
Harry's eyes widened as shrapnel fell around him.

No…His eyes traveled back over to the other members of the assassination classroom.

Shit.

And then…he started to laugh. He laughed and laughed…and laughed some more. In that moment, Harry had never hated anyone more in his life, not even the man who had murdered his own parents could compare.

Crack!

Harry's foot met Takaoka's face. The man was pushed back a bit, surprised by the attack.

"Potter Harry." Harry said, "Thirteen years old. No…I guess I'm fourteen now, actually." He'd forgotten his birthday… "I've been fighting assassins my whole life. Ever since I was little. At eleven…I killed my first assassin. I burned him alive."  
Everyone had gone silent, all eyes were on Harry.

"Even though it might have been in self-defence, I'm still a killer. The year before this one, there were five attempts on my life and you know what?" Harry's eyes blazed, "You don't compare to any of those people that tried to kill me. Not even a little. In a fight, there are no rules. I wanted to end the last battle quickly…but you've just pissed me off."

Takaoka lunged for him. Harry was hit three times, but blocked some of them. He didn't even wince when the punches hit.

"Nani?" Takaoka wondered, then growled, "Why are you not going down, you fucking brat!?"

He hit Harry in the ribs, the stomach.  
But Harry was used to punches. He was used to taking beatings. He punched him in turn. For every three punches he hit Harry with, Harry was getting in one.

The fight went on…and on.

"What…he's not going down." Kaede whispered.

"Even though he's been hit more times than I can count…" Yada whispered.

Karasuma's eyes widened and he thought back a moment to all the training Harry had had. He thought back to the time Harry had taken that punch that had been intended for another student.

"Could it be that Potter-kun…has a high tolerance for pain?" he whispered.

Koro-sensei's eyes narrowed,

"That boy has obviously been through a lot. We know he's been a target most of his life…but none of us ever asked him if he was ever caught by someone at some point."  
"You mean…torture?" Karasuma whispered.

"He has an unusually high endurance too. I noticed it before." Koro-sensei watched the fight with narrowed eyes.

Harry didn't have a plan. He wondered if maybe this was what people meant when they said 'blind with rage.'

He just kept hitting and punching with all his strength. He felt his bones crack, but he ignored it. He'd gotten worse punches than these. He'd broken his bones a million times before. He'd received a billion punches before.

Every hit and punch Vernon and Dudley had dealt him. All the hits he'd received from Dudley's friends when he'd been unable to fight back…

More punches, but Harry managed to block more of them now. Either he was getting better or Takaoka was getting more tired.

Or maybe it was a combination of the two.

Harry brought his elbow down on his shoulder hard. He then pulled him down and kneed him in the stomach.

Harry was panting, he was catching up to Takaoka at a snail's pace.

"He's learning." Koro-sensei observed out loud.

"He's keeping up with his punches." Karasuma agreed, "But isn't that just because he's tiring out."  
"No." Koro-sensei shook his head, "You should be able to see it, Karasuma, his eyes are moving faster. He's predicting what he's about to do. But this is surprising. A fight this long…and Potter-kun hasn't slowed down even slightly. His blocks are firmer. His stance is shifting more sharper that before. His hits are more efficient."  
It was true. They could all see it now.

Harry spat out blood and continued fighting as though he couldn't feel any of his injuries at all. Nearly every inch of his skin was bruised.

_This,_ Harry thought, dodging a far weaker punch and grabbing Takaoka's arm, _isn't even close to the feeling I got from the basilisk venom coursing through my veigns._

He brought his elbow down on Takaoka's arm.

The man let out a scream when Harry heard a resounding Snap!

Harry's eyes zoned in on his next target. He grabbed his head and then cracked it against his own.

They both fell backwards.

Harry got up, wincing slightly at the reverberating pain in his head. Takaoka wasn't getting up though.

Harry stood once again.

"D-did it." He stuttered out, feeling his exhaustion getting to him.

The air was silent.

"Holy shit." Someone said with awe.

Harry turned to look at them and gave a smile. He knew he must look like shit, but…

It didn't take them too long to make their way onto the landing.

Karasuma started looking Harry over right away, trying to fix him up as best he can and noting the broken rib.

"Why did you fight him like that?" Karasuma asked Harry curiously, "You didn't fight him like you usually do…"  
"No. I didn't." Harry agreed. He looked down at the knife. The knife he hadn't picked up, "To be honest…I didn't trust myself to come up with a plan."  
Karasuma raised an eyebrow.

"Because, I knew that if I started planning, I'd start trying to find ways to kill him." Harry paused, "I have no qualms over killing people who want to hurt me or other people. I've done it before, after all, and I knew what I was doing when I did it. But…I couldn't kill him in front of my classmates. They haven't been…they haven't seen what I've seen or had to do what I've had to do. I didn't want them to see that world just yet…So I decided to embrace my anger entirely and not think at all. I figured…I could probably take him if I really wanted to."

Karasuma looked him over curiously. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Besides," Harry gave him a weak smile, "I still want to get stronger…so that, maybe one day, I can take down the people that are after me once and for all. I don't want anyone else to be orphaned like me. No one else should have to live like me…" His eyes closed and he fell forward.

"Potter-kun!" Karasuma caught him, eyes wide.


	13. Chapter 13

**This arc took the longest to write.**

**Still do not own Assassination Classroom or Harry Potter**

…

Harry woke up in a hospital room. He blinked up at the ceiling, feeling better already.

"You did a pretty stupid thing, you know?"  
Harry turned to see Irena there in the chair by his bed.

"Irena-sensei?" Harry was the only one in their class that didn't call her 'Bitch-sensei.'

Irena smiled at him warmly,

"We've all been taking turned watching you. You surprised us; you know? Going up against Takaoka bare fisted. That was so stupid."  
"You think so?" Harry chuckled.

Irena sent him a glare,

"Don't just say that and laugh…Your injuries weren't as bad as we though. Mostly just bruises…and one broken rib. Most people wouldn't get out of a fight with Takaoka with just that." Irene's expression softened again, "You just keep surprising us, kid."  
"That so?" Harry whispered, he lay back into his bed, "Irene-sensei…could you teach me something?"  
"Teach you something?" Irena asked him.

Harry nodded,

"Well…I was just thinking…when you were playing the piano, Karasuma-sensei said that assassins learn a variety of skillsets to help them. I…I'm probably going to be off of gym practice until my rib heals…so then…"  
Irena let out a sigh,

"I don't know…"

"Is two hundred thousand yen a week okay?"

"How about I teach you music?" Irena said cheerily.

Too easy, Harry thought with a dry smile.

…..

0000000000000000000

….

Irena was actually a really good teacher when she put her mind to it, and when she was motivated enough. She taught him during gym class and after school.

She had opted to give him a hard-core training course in the piano only…all of her instructions were in Russian, her mother tongue.

She tossed him a Russian to English dictionary and refused to say anything that wasn't in her mother tongue.

It was a double lesson.

Harry had to look up what she said several times during lessons. He bought some books on the subject and, after a while of figuring out sentence structures and small words, he only had to look up the bigger words she was saying. The new and unfamiliar stuff.

And Irena used a lot of different words when it became apparent that he was starting to understand her. His piano was coming along as well and, after a week or so, Harry had started answering back to Irena in Russian.

Koro-sensei watched them every now and then, apparently curious as to what they were doing.

Harry's piano playing was coming along quite well. By the end of the month he could already play some of the more complicated pieces in the book Irena had gotten him.

His ribs had healed up by then, but Harry decided to keep going and Irena…well, she didn't say no to the extra cash. So, they practiced after lessons.

Horibe Itona started coming to classes regularly after Koro-sensei got rid of his tentacles. He was now a permanent fixture in their class and seemed to be quickly accepted.

In October, Harry remembered that Irene's birthday was coming up and decided to get something for her. She'd been his tutor after all, and she'd gone above and beyond to actually make him good at not just music but Russian too.

But what would she want anyways?

His eyes fell on a locket in one of the jewelry stores. It had a pretty ruby in it with a crescent moon design around it.

If that wasn't suitable…The price wasn't that bad either.

"May I buy this?" Harry asked.

He knew that Irena had tons of jewelry, but Harry…he could give her something a little more unique. He had a plan.  
He'd seen Hermione do something like this before…enchanting objects.

What sort of enchantment should he put on it?

"Irena-sensei?" Harry poked his head into the teacher's lounge.  
She wasn't there.

"Shitereshimasu." Harry entered the room and bowed.

"Potter-kun?" Karasuma looked up at him.

"Um, sorry to bother you," Harry said, "but have you seen Irena-sensei?"  
"She hasn't come in yet." Karasuma said.

"Oh." Harry said, taking a box out of his bag, "I have a birthday present for her…She went above and beyond with the tutoring, so I thought she'd like something like this." He made his way over to her desk, "Could I just set it down here?"  
"Sure." Karasuma grunted, obviously entranced in his own work.

Harry set it on Irena's desk, then walked out of the room and returned to his classroom.

….

000000000000000000000

…

Harry was happy to see Irena waring the necklace he'd gotten her during their English class. The day passed and it seemed that the rest of the class had forgotten about Irena's birthday. The next day, she came to class looking kind of glum.

"Irena-sensei?" Harry caught her in the hall, "Is something wrong?"  
"No…" Irena said.

Harry tilted his head to the side,

"Oh. You seem upset."  
Irena sighed,

"Yeah…It's nothing though, just one of those days, I suppose."  
Harry looked uncertain,

"Well, if you're sure." He wanted to help her, really, he did. But it looked like this was something she needed to work out for herself.

…..

00000000000000000

…..

Irena's melancholy didn't seem to go away as the days passed. In fact, it seemed to get worse. After four days, she was looking exhausted.

Harry was getting worried.

"Nee…it's Bitch-sensei's birthday, isn't it?" Kataoka spoke.

"That's why she's so down, right?" Kanzaki realized.

"That was four days ago though." Harry remembered.

"Yeah, but…she seems upset." Kataoka said, then put her hands on her hips, "And I'm pretty sure she wanted something from Karasuma-sensei."  
"Eh~" Fuwa said mischievously.

It was apparent to anyone that Irena had feelings for Karasuma.

Was he really that oblivious though? Harry wondered. He knew Irena was a very beautiful woman. He actually felt a bit nervous around her. Not because she was an assassin either (although he thought it was that at first).

"I say," Kataoka said in a conspiratorial voice, "We all chip in some money to buy Bitch-sensei a present."  
Where had that idea been on her actual birthday?

"Alright." Harry decided, "I have a bit of cash on me."

He pulled out some bills from his wallet and dished out two hundred yen (about twenty pounds).

Some of the other students started putting in some money as well. They looked over their haul.

About seven hundred yen.

After classes, the students all split up into groups. The girls went off to separate Karasuma and Irena. A group of them went off to talk to Karasuma and Harry was grouped with the present-finding committee.

"Is this really enough for an adult woman?" Nagisa wondered worriedly, looking down at the money.

"It is kind of tough." Sugino agreed, "What do you get someone who already seems to have two of everything?"

"You get her something from the heart." Harry answered.  
They all turned to him and he found himself redden a bit,

"Well, eto…how do I put it…the last time I bought a present for someone, I…kind of put effort into it. I mean, I made it."  
Well, he'd made the enchantments anyways.

"It's her birthday, right? Why don't we make her a cake? We could use the home ec. Room." Harry suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Kaede agreed.

"We'll probably have some left over though." Sugino said, "I mean…cake ingredients are kind of cheep…"

"I knew it…" A voice said behind them, "Hey, it's you guys."  
They all turned to look at the florist selling flowers out of his van.

"Did everything turn out well with that old man?" He asked them concernedly, "The one who injured his leg?"

"Ah! The guy who called the ambulance for help." Nagisa recognised him, "Thank goodness, he managed to forgive us in the end."  
Harry had heard about that, but he hadn't been there, since he'd been healing from his injuries still.

"Ah. I'm so glad it wasn't anything serious." He said with a smile, "And now," He raised his finger in the air, "You'd like to find a present, right? Something for a grown up?"  
"Y-yes." Kanzaki agreed.

"How about something like this?" he picked out a flower and handed it to her.

"I get it! A bouquet!" Kaede said excitedly.

They all seemed to agree with the idea. It would go well with the cake.

They purchased the flowers. One group returned to the school with them, while the other half went off to buy the ingredients for cake.

…

0000000000REAPER00000000000000

….

Once Harry was at the school, he started heating up the oven and started on the cake. He started mixing the wet ingredients, then moved on to the dry ingredients.

"Eh~" Kaede watched him work, "I didn't know you could cook, Harry-kun."

"Of course, I can." Harry looked over at her in surprised, "Well, I mean, I live on my own, so I have to know. When I was living with my aunt, she taught me how to cook and bake and maintain a house. She was a horrible woman…but I learned a lot from her."  
"Eh? Horrible?" Kanzaki wondered.

"She hated my mother, and…after my mum died, that grudge was transferred to me. I did all the house work when I was living with them. It…wasn't a good place to live." Harry looked off to the side.  
He didn't really like talking about this…he was surprised at himself for bringing it up at all.

Harry put the cake in the oven and put the timer on.

"There. Once it's done, we can frost it."  
"Can I help with anything?" Kanzaki asked him.

"Yeah. We want to do something too." Nagisa said.

Harry smiled at them,

"Alright then. One of you can wash these dishes, and Kaede-chan, could you take out the icing sugar, butter and cocoa powder? Oh, and the vanilla too."  
"Got it." Kaede nodded, moving to get the ingredients.

This was Dudley's favourite desert, Harry recalled absently. He'd cut down on the sugar a bit, since he preferred it a little less sweet.

"Bitch-sensei!"  
"Bitch-sensei, please wait!" Cries came from down the hall.

"Eh? What's going on?" Harry wondered, looking up from the icing Nagisa was stirring.

Kaede opened the door just in time to see Irena walking off down the hall. She looked…cold, Harry thought.

It was worrying. Something in Harry told him to go after her.

"Nagisa-kun, if the icing is too runny, add more icing sugar, and if it's too thick add in a bit of milk, okay?"  
"Eh? Ah, wait, Harry-kun!"

Nagisa was uncertain as he continued to stir the ingredients together.

"You can do it." Harry gave him an encouraging smile before running off after Irena once again.

She hadn't passed too long ago…He heard the slamming of the door and quickly pursued her. She stormed off to the parking lot and Harry finally caught up with her.

"Irena-sensei!" Harry called, causing her to turn her head, "What happened?" He asked her worriedly, "You looked…not good."  
Irena looked down at her car window,

"I'm thinking…it's about time I move on."  
"Eh?" Harry wondered, "Why? Is this…does this have something to do with your birthday?" He asked her worriedly.

"No." Irena said, "I'm not going to sulk over something like that."  
"Then wha – Ah!" Harry felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. His eyes closed and the world went black. It was all so sudden. He hardly had the chance to think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Uh oh, Harry's in trouble…**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom**

…**.**

Harry woke up on the ground in some sort of a cage. He was tied up with wires. He hissed as they dug into his skin.

"Ah, you're up."  
Harry looked up at a man. A very familiar man with grey hair and a plain face.

This was…

"You." Harry whispered, "You were…the florist." He remembered.

The man smiled pleasantly,

"I am the assassin known as the Reaper."  
"The…Reaper." Harry remembered that being mentioned before. Lovro had brought it up.

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered something else too…

"_You've been tortured before…haven't you, boy?" Lovro's voice echoed through his mind, "In that case…I'll teach you something if you want. Something to get you out of sticky situations if you're ever tied up. It's not something taught very often anymore…because it's very painful and takes a lot of willpower. But I think you can pull it off."_

Harry closed his eyes. He had his wand on him still. It was still attached to his arm.

He supposed it would make sense that an assassin would think it meaningless. It was just a piece of wood in the end.

Harry looked up at the Reaper once again,

"What did you do to Irena-sensei?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The Reaper said amusedly, "Don't worry, your teacher's safe and kicking."

This man made him uncomfortable…Harry realized something. That was because he couldn't sense any bloodlust or killing intent. This man…he acted like it was all some sort of a game…

Harry looked around, trying to observe everything. He was tied up and caged…

There didn't seem to be a door with a lock for him to pick on the cage. How had he gotten in here then?

It was dark. No natural lighting…

"Are we underground?" Harry decided to ask him.

"Yes you are." The Reaper said, apparently not concerned at him knowing where he was in the slightest.

Okay…okay, he needed to think. Calm down and think.

So that was what he did.

"You aren't going to ask anymore questions?" The Reaper raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being used as a hostage." Harry reasoned out, "Probably against Koro-sensei…"  
"Wrong." The Reaper said, "You're being used as a hostage against all of the E-Class."  
Hm, alright then. Don't assume things. Especially if he's going to be giving him information.

A trap, Harry thought. That meant, much like how the woods and area around E-Class were his territory, this was the Reaper's territory.

If they decided to come here, they wouldn't just be going up against the Reaper, but all of his territory too.

That was dangerous.

His eyes traveled around again, noting the cameras. He could probably take those out easily enough…

He was going to have to wait though…

"How long until you make your hostage demand?" Harry asked the Reaper.

"Hm…I'm thinking…three days?" The Reaper shrugged his shoulders.

"Will you be feeding me in those three days?" Harry asked him.

He could go three days without food easily. He was used to periods of starvation. Meditating and not doing anything helped with the pains of food and kept him at a relatively high energy. It was a trick he'd picked up from his time with the Dursleys.

"I'm not a barbarian." The Reaper paused, giving Harry a strange look, "That's all you want to know? When there'll be food? You're boring." He decided.

He then turned around and walked away. Harry looked around the place, thinking about what he had to do.

First of all, he needed to get out of here…

Lovro's voice filled his head once again,

"_Joint manipulation. You can't tell anyone I'm training you in this, however. Because the pain that comes along with the training…is torturous. You'll need to learn how to dislocate every joint in your body."_

The wires fell off of Harry's arms. He stood up and looked up at the cameras.

A magical pulse would take them out. Disrupt their circuits a bit.

He closed his eyes and then, the sound of shattering filled his ears. The lenses had all popped out. Harry could see tinny sparks dancing around the cameras. However, the pulse had taken out all of the lighting too.

Harry closed his eyes. He'd gotten a good look at the room, so he knew exactly where everything was.

Harry turned to face the bars, his eyes blazed green and…he vanished them.

Harry walked silently as he could through the room. There were two doors. Best not go where the reaper had gone, he decided. He sent out another pulse of magic, then wandered down the hall. He had approximately five minutes before the Reaper returned.

Now then, these traps…the set-up. Best to disrupt the electronics in the area, then…

He planned on destroying the Reaper's territory bit by bit. He needed to find Irena too.

Harry turned around when he heard the sound of footsteps. His eyes widened. There was a shadow coming towards him. He could see it. The lights not far off illuminated the tunnel enough. He knew it was a person but…he couldn't make him out at all.

This was…the skills of a professional assassin?  
"I've never met someone…who could make an entire jail vanish before. How did you do it exactly? Ah~ I suppose I should have patted you down for weapons before…"  
So…he hadn't patted him down for weapons before?

"And you took out the cameras too." The Reaper continued, "But you made a mistake. After all, the way you are going down is obviously the place where all the cameras are disconnected from.

Very true, Harry thought. However…this place here was a blind zone. He'd knocked out every trap that relied on electricity here. That meant it was no longer him versus the Reaper's territory. It was just him versus the Reaper…in a tunnel.

Suddenly, the Reaper was there. He grabbed Harry's throat, pushing him against the wall. Harry was choking.

Shit…now what?

It was just like…trying to kill Koro-sensei. He needed a plan…before he passed out. He needed…to use everything to his advantage.

Harry put his hand on the Reaper's arm, trying to break it, only to be shoved up against the wall again, his arm nearly breaking.

His eyes traveled down to his right arm. He couldn't use his wand!  
Wait…wasn't this similar to something that had happened before? He had a flash back to Quirrell who was choking him. Hands around his throat.

He saw him burning…

He lifted his left arm weakly.

"In…Ah!" Harry couldn't speak.

Incendio…Incendio!  
Fire launched towards the Reaper who was suddenly surprised by the attack. It was enough that he let go of Harry's throat.

The Reaper flames around the Reaper died. But Harry could breathe again!

What now? Harry thought.

This guy was faster than him. Running away wasn't an option. He'd catch Harry in a second! No. His best bet was to somehow surprise him again with some other attack. Slow him down. Either he needed to go in straight for the kill…or he needed to break his legs.

There was no reason to keep Harry alive any longer. He'd taken Harry and Irena as hostages. If Harry died, he could still use Irena. He was expendable. No doubt if the Reaper caught him now, he'd only kill him.

The Reaper tried to punch him in the stomach, but Harry had been prepared for that and managed to block.

His punches were harder than anyone else Harry had faced so far. He could definitely endure them like he had Takaoka, but not for nearly as long.

Harry was immediately on the defensive, making sure to protect his head and vital points as best he could.

He couldn't keep this up forever though. Sooner or later the Reaper was either going to kill him, or beat him up enough that he passed out.

A plan formed in his mind. He allowed the Reaper to knock him down on the ground. He rolled out of the way as he nearly crushed his skull with his boot.

Harry suddenly tackled him as hard as he could.

He stopped focusing on defense and only focused on offense.

It was painful. He was hit several times, barely avoiding the vitals. But then, the Reaper fell. The ground had collapsed.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

It worked. He'd weakened the floor a bit. Just a little. Enough that he'd fall through once his weight was on the floor again.

Harry grabbed his chest. He hadn't broken any bones, thankfully. He'd been close to doing it though. Some of those strikes probably could have if he hadn't blocked or dodged them. He'd been lucky the strikes he'd taken while on the offensive hadn't done that.

Harry looked down the hole, only to be stunned when he was suddenly kicked in the face.

Shit. He'd let his guard down!  
He tumbled backwards, then rolled out of the way again. He'd felt that strike in his head. He was surprised it was still attached to his shoulders.

Spells weren't fast enough to hit this guy, Harry knew this for a fact. He needed to be a little more subtle.

The Reaper laughed,

"I haven't had this sort of challenge in a long time! To think…I heard you were the student who had a hit on his head. The one who fled Britain. Well, a bit of pocket change couldn't hurt. Maybe I'll take that pretty head of yours."  
Harry had a feeling he'd been planning that.

Shit.

He wasn't letting up now. He was landing punch after punch, but missing all the vitals.

He needed something…before he lost consciousness. Something…anything.

Harry's eyes widened; a crazy thought occurred to him.

What if…

He raised his hand up straight at the ceiling. A red blast struck it, causing the roof to start collapsing.

At least, if this guy died, then he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Crack!

…

00000000000000000000

…

Harry opened his eyes and let out a cough. Dust filled the air around him. He looked around and realized with bewilderment, he was alive.

Had he…accidentally teleported? He'd done that once when he was little. He must have used accidental magic to save himself.

He looked himself over for any bruises or broken bones.

Finding none, he got to his feet.

The Reaper wasn't there, but there was a pile of rocks there blocking the way. Had he killed him? Harry was unsure.

He turned, looking down the tunnel of flickering lights.

There was only one way to go now.

He started walking. He opened some of the doors along the way, noting the cameras as he moved along. He didn't bother hiding the sound of his footsteps this time. It wasn't like the Reaper, if he was alive, didn't know exactly where he was anyways.

He still proceeded with caution though. This was the Reaper's territory, after all. Everything here was the enemy. An extension of the assassin in question.

It was his weapon and at any moment, with any step, it could kill him.

Harry jumped when a wall came down behind him. Then a wall came down in front of him.

"Shit!" He hissed.  
Gas started pouring into the room. Harry covered his mouth with the bottom of his shirt, bringing it up. He stayed low as he quickly tried to come up with a solution to this situation.

So, the Reaper was still alive then. Damn.

"Bombarda!" Harry cast a spell on the wall in front of him, only to be surprised when the wall didn't move.

Okay, so…that didn't work. The walls must have been reinforced.

That left the floor and the ceiling.

From what he'd seen of the cave in, there was an upper floor, but how was he supposed to get up there if he did manage to create a safe opening to get through?

The floor then. He needed to test that out first.

Harry coughed as the smoke started to reach him. He'd blow it away…only where was he supposed to blow it away to?

Wait, hole in the floor. He could blow it down…if there was something under him. Ugh! He was starting to get dizzy!  
"B-bombarda!" Harry gasped out.

The floor was blown, but it didn't go all the way through.

"S-shit." Harry muttered. He needed to stay conscious.

Was it a paralyzing gas? Was it poison? He couldn't tell. Although he was definitely starting to feel loopy.

He tested out his hands, arms, legs. He could still move alright, he realized after a moment. Why was that? What was the gas supposed to do exactly? Kill him slowly?  
But, as time passed on, Harry found that he was starting to grow less loopy. His mind was clearing of the fog the gas was creating.

The gas stopped pouring in and the walls started to lift. Harry did the only thing he could think of. He fell to the ground and pretended to be dead.

He didn't even breathe.

He needed to wait. Wait until he was at a point-blank range.

He was just about to crouch down. Harry could sense it. His eyes opened and "Crack!"

The Reaper let out a howl of pain and Harry rolled out of the way as a knife came down where he'd just been laying.

Harry grabbed it in one swift movement from off the floor. He had a weapon now aside from his wand. It might come in handy.

He'd broken both of his legs. Good. He wouldn't be able to catch him now. He stepped backwards, eyes still on him. He kept his knife steady in front of him just in case.

"Fucking brat!" The Reaper shouted, "Why can't you just die!?"

Harry gripped the knife,

"Not until I've killed that man." Harry said seriously, "Not…not until I go back home…and dismantle Voldemort and his organization completely!"

"Chung!"

Harry felt something prick his back. Something sharp. Harry stumbled a bit and turned, only to see Irena there.

"I-Irena…sensei?"  
He felt drowsy. He shook himself and quickly unstuck the dart he'd been shot with from his back. He stumbled back against the wall.

No. He was not falling asleep now.

"Hm…you have an immunity, or partial immunity to poisons." Irena observed.

"W-why?" Harry shook himself, "I…don't understand."  
"My eyes have been opened." Irena said, "It's simple really. For six months now, I've been asleep. You and those other children, all basking in the light…while people like me and the reaper breathe in a mist of blood."  
Harry stumbled a bit. He didn't understand.

"I…may not know the details of your past…Irena-sensei." Harry said quietly, "But…I do know…that you helped me a lot. That you gave me hope…Because your past was bloody…and my past…people around me always die. My mum, my dad…all because of me. I know the path I'm walking will only get bloodier. But you…were able to smile." Harry swallowed hard, "I thought…maybe that meant that I could smile too someday. Like you."  
Irena paused, eyes widening slightly. Was he getting through to her at all?  
"I had to raise myself." Harry continued, "I had no one. I was so lonely. My relatives took me in…and beat me up over and over. They starved me. They left me outside at night during the winter. They did all sorts of things to me and it hurt. A lot." Harry shook a bit as he confessed to all this, "People wanted me dead and I didn't understand why. Year after year, again and again, I was forced to fight for my right to exist. The only reason that kept me going…was because I believed that maybe someday, it would get better. Then I realized, maybe that wasn't going to happen after all."

Harry looked down at his feet. He could feel the numbness in his body fading.

"Then…you smiled. And that smile made me hopeful that even though my own path was bloody…that maybe I could do the same. I don't…want to see you all cold like that…Like how I saw you when you stormed out of the school…that's why I chased after you. Because that scared me." He looked back up at her, "I liked the Irena-sensei that could act cheerful and goofy and still be so strong. I don't know what happened at school before, but…I don't want that Irena-sensei to leave."

"Harry-kun…" Irena said softly.

Shoop!

Harry looked down at his chest. A bit of blood spurted out of a small incision on his chest.

"How do you like that, Potter Harry-kun?" The Reaper spoke, "It's the Reaper's hidden scythe. Just a point ten caliber."  
It had been shot out of his finger tip, Harry realized.

Even his body was a weapon, and he hadn't realized…

"It's minute bullets pass through muscle and bone to tear a hole in the aorta. The aorta's own bloodstream pressure widens that hole."

Blood started to spurt out.

"Harry-kun!" Irena shouted with panic.

He remembered a spell one that healed deep wounds he just needed to…

"Vulnera Sempra!"

The blood stopped. Only a bead of it remained, quickly being absorbed by his school blazer.

It worked…it had worked.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"How?" The Reaper demanded, "How is that possible!?"

Pshoop!

The Reaper looked down at his chest to see he'd been hit by a dart. One that Irena had fired.

The Reaper fell over, unconscious.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He looked over at Irena,

"Does that mean…we can go back to the school? We…we made you a birthday cake…it might be a little late now though…"  
"It might be." Irena agreed. She looked over at Harry, "And now you owe me an explanation. How did you heal your own heart? That…isn't possible."  
Harry nodded,

"Well…I was hoping to keep it a secret…You can't tell anyone since…it's kind of my trump card."  
Irena raised an eyebrow, but nodded,

"I'll stay quiet. Spill."  
Coming from the woman who had teamed up with the guy trying to kill him…Yet, he still trusted her.

"Well…I'm a wizard."  
"Huh?" Irena's face went blank.

"I can use magic." Harry explained, "My mum was a witch, and my father was a wizard. I inherited their powers."

There was a long silence then,

"EH!?" Irena shouted loudly, "Y-y-you're a wizard? Like…like you can teleport and control fire and make birds appear and stuff?"  
"Yes." Harry said, laughing a little at her reaction.

"B-b-but…that's amazing!" Irena said with awe, "Does that mean…all those things you've been doing…I've been trying to figure out how you've been doing them. With the snakes and the other things…"  
"Yeah." Harry said, "There are some wizards who have unique gifts from bloodlines and stuff. I have the ability to talk to snakes. I'm a parslemouth, that's what it's called, a person capable of talking to snakes."  
"Eh…What do snakes say?" Irena asked him curiously.

Harry shrugged,

"Mostly…I'm hungry, do you have a mouse?"  
Irena snorted,

"Not the most useful talent then."  
"You'd be surprised." Harry said, "Ever since this whole thing began and E-Class became the assassination classroom, I've been using the snakes as spies. I've also used them to inject Koro-sensei with my own concoction of magical poison."  
"That's why he reacted to those poisons the way he did." Irena realized, "Because…"  
"It's magic." Harry finished for her.

Irena gained a contemplative look on her face.

"We should team up."  
"Eh?" Harry wondered.

"Think about it." Irena said, "We're both good at planning. I've been a pro for longer, but we're still both experienced. Maybe the most experienced in E-Class."  
"Maybe…" Harry trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face, "Alright." He decided, "Partners?"

"Partners." Irena agreed.  
They grasped hands. It was a deal.


	15. Chapter 15

**You've probably noticed I've been skipping over some details and adding in some details that may or may not be cannon (I don't really know). There are reasons for that. This story is mostly about Harry getting stronger and…slowly becoming somewhat psychotic? Eh.**

**I'm thinking I might try writing another Dark Animetopoeia. A lot of this stuff was writing a while ago and I'm definitely a better writer now.**

**By the way, make sure to check out Magical Girl Animetopoeia and the original Harry Potter and the Animetopoeia.**

**Without further ado, the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom**

The Reaper was taken away by the government. He was probably going to be in prison for a long, long time, seeing as he'd basically gone rogue.  
"Oishii!" Irena gasped out as she ate the cake.

"You guys all made this?" Irena looked at them all.

"Well…" Nagisa trailed off, "We helped, but it was Harry's recipe. He did most of the work."  
"Eh? Uso." Irena looked at Harry with surprise, "You can cook too!? What can't you do?"  
Harry laughed,

"Well…I'm pretty sure you can do more than I can, Irena-sensei."

Irena blushed a bit. She looked away, then suddenly took another bite,

"So tasty!" she said suddenly.

The other kids laughed, some of them took a bite of their own pieces of cake.

"Umai!" Karuma said, looking surprised as well, "You'd make a wonderful housewife, Harry-kun."  
Harry gave him a dry look. He knew he was trying to rile him up…just as he always did…with everyone.

They were all none-the-wiser about the Reaper or what had happened to Harry and Irena. Neither of them had told anyone.

….

0000000000000000000000000

….

November came around as did their career surveys. Apparently, all Japanese schools had these. Some high schools specialized in certain subjects, so if you wanted to follow a certain career path, it all started with which high school one wished to go to.

Harry stared at his paper. He'd never really thought about what he wanted to do when he was grown up…So far, his plans consisted of defeating Voldemort and then…what?

He was a killer. His path so far was the path of a killer. When it came to schools though, he might be traveling to a new dimension once again…

The next day, the students were all called in one at a time to discuss their career options with their teacher.

Koro-sensei was giving the advice.

"Ah, Potter-kun, take a seat." He offered.

Harry closed he door then moved over and sat down across his teacher's desk.

"Now then, Potter-kun…do you have any idea as to what you want to do when you grow up?"  
Harry looked down uncertainly,

"No…I mean…honestly, I never really thought passed bringing down the person behind my parents' deaths. I came here…to Japan to learn how to be a killer. To learn how to do that…and then I entered the assassination class. I didn't know that was going to happen." Harry furrowed his brow, "If I survive to be an adult…I never really thought I'd live this long to be honest."  
He was supposed to die once he turned seventeen. He was sixteen now.

Koro-sensei was silent a while, waiting for him to say more.

"I'm planning on moving." Harry told him, "Once the school year is over…I'm going to find somewhere else to train. That was the plan. Staying in one place for too long is no good for me. I know this doesn't sound particularly good, but I did consider a career as an assassin."  
"Oh?" Koro-sensei regarded him curiously.

There was no judgement there. That surprised him a little.

"You certainly have the talent for it, Harry-kun."  
He'd used his first name this time. Harry looked up at him.

"But talent can be used for many things. I want you to keep in mind that we always have choices. The decisions of others don't matter when it comes to this. You don't need to do what everyone is pushing you to do. You don't need to become an assassin because you believe you have no choice, because there is always a choice available to you. Always."  
Harry drew in a deep breath,

"Yeah. I guess there is. I still don't know which country I'll travel to next." He looked down at his lap, "Believe it or not, Koro-sensei…everyone wanted to protect me. They tried to hide me away…but they didn't do it right. Every time I was hidden away, someone would try to kill me and I was left to fend for myself. In those moments…they'd all either run away or say I was being foolish when I tried to ask for help. When I asked for training at least, I was patted on the head and turned away…I was scared."

Koro-sensei looked like he'd softened a bit at the confession.

"I realized…when I was eleven that I either needed to learn how to defend myself…or I'd die. Those were my choices at the time. So…I studied. I trained myself as best I could to fight. I was terrible. I couldn't do half the things I can do now."

Harry's eyes dimmed,

"I know that…I can keep running away from my past, or I can return to Britain and face it. I can chose to see my friends again and keep dealing with the threats to my life and put my friends in danger, or I can strike them and dismantle their organization until there's nothing left of it." Harry paused, "I guess…I could also settle down somewhere, get a new identity and live a semi-normal life…it's not like I don't have the funds…But…" Harry looked down again, "I remember."

He clenched his hands into fists.  
"I remember my mother dying. I remember her being killed and…I don't want anyone else to have to see their own mother being murdered in front of them like that. Not because of those people…You're right." Harry said, looking back at Koro-sensei, "It's my choice…and I choose to go back someday and stop them. I'll pick up where my parents left off and dismantle the Death Eaters until there's none left."  
There was a silence and then…

Tears and snot started to flow. Koro-sensei dabbed at his face with his handkerchief,

"H-Harry-kun…"  
"E-eh?" Harry was taken aback by the emotion he was showing. He felt his face head up, "I…I guess I made my decision…Thank you for helping me, Koro-sensei. You've given me the training I need…not just to survive, but to accomplish that goal…Er…" He shifted awkwardly, "Thanks."  
Harry had never been one to display a lot of emotion. Tears and happiness weren't exactly encouraged in the Dursley household. All he'd been shown was anger. Red, hot anger by his relatives. It was what he'd grown up knowing.

But…after spending time in the E-class, he was slowly starting to break that habit.

Anger was a powerful emotion…but Harry was starting to grow tired of it. His relatives were always angry and…he was just tired of it all.

He hadn't realized how tired he was of it until he'd come here.

No death threats, no obnoxious bullies. No one trying to hurt him. No one saying how much they hate him.  
Sure, there was a lot of danger, but…

"I've learned a lot." Harry said, "Thank you."

…

000000000000000000000000000000000

…

Exam time came up. All that studying was harsh and a little confusing. Harry had managed to absorb more knowledge than he'd thought possible. All the students taught their best subjects among their classmates. Harry's best subject happened to be a tie between math and English, so he got to teach both.

Gakushuu Asano, the principal's son stopped by, begging the E-Class to end the whole educational values clash between the principal and Koro-sensei. They all agreed to do their best.

Who would have thought that education was so competitive? It made him think of Hermione actually…although Harry doubted even she would be capable of competing with Karuma.

Apparently, their exams were so advanced that most, if not all of the stuff they were learning was found on the entrance exams to the average Japanese university.

And yet…Harry took to learning it with ease. He'd never had a teacher like Koro-sensei before. He was just…that good.

Exams came and their first test was English. Harry made it through the whole thing…barely. Everyone else seemed hopelessly tired after words. And that was only the first exam!  
The vocabulary used was something Harry wouldn't expect to find on an exam in the average English-speaking school. It was kind of ridiculous, really…

Then came Japanese, Harry's worst subject. He hadn't managed to finish, making it only six eighths of the way through before time was called.

Apparently, he wasn't alone though.

Their last exam was math. Harry worked through each problem relatively fast. He didn't have time to focus or think about anything else.

The last question was the trickiest. He wasn't even sure where he was supposed to begin…Well, if he just used the right equation, he could still get partial marks. Still, he'd been hoping that he'd be able to do it all the way…

Wait, he paused a moment, rereading the question. There was a line at the top that suddenly made things clear.

He quickly wrote down the answer and was left staring at the sheet puzzledly.

He was starting to second guess himself. Was it really that simple?  
"Time!" The teacher called.

No time to review. Well…he'd have to find out later if his method was right or not.

…

000000000000000000000000000000000

…..

About a week later, they got their results.

"Now then, everyone. I'll be handing back your exams." Koro-sensei told them, holding folders in his tentacles, "Did your second blade manage to meet it's target, I wonder?"  
Everyone waited with anticipation.

He lifted up the papers,

"No grumbling about missing points here or there now."  
In a flash, Harry suddenly had the papers in his hands. Everyone did.

"Were your scores this time good enough to get you into the top fifty overall?"

Harry swallowed hard, looking down at his exams. He hadn't ever gone to a normal school after elementary. He was worried he might have held them all back…

His face slowly lit up when he saw his results. A one hundred in math and English! Both of them! Ninety-one in history…ninety in science and…eighty-one in Japanese.

Those were good grades. Really good grades. Those were like, Hermione-ranked grades. He'd done better in Japanese than he'd thought.

Koro-sensei was standing at the front of the room now.

"The main campus will be posting the overall scores right about now. So, let's start with ranks here in the E-Class too."  
Everyone stood up as he unrolled the poster which showed their rankings. They all stared, trying to find their names on the board.

Harry spotted his name immediately. It stood out as it was the only one in katakana.

He'd made it.

He was ranked number twenty-one.

He felt his mouth fall open slightly. He'd managed to beat most of the kids who had spent their whole lives in regular school…

He felt a smile form over his face.

"I-I…" Terasaka spoke, "I'm number forty-six?"

Terasaka had gotten the lowest scores in the E-Class…which meant that everyone had made it into the top fifty.

Karuma was number one, having finally reclaimed his place at the very top. He got a bit of teasing from Koro-sensei after that.

Everyone cheered, throwing their exam papers into the air. Harry held onto his exams though.

One never knew when they'd be important, after all.

Well…not only that, but he was actually really proud of them. He'd never really felt a sense of pride over his grades before but…somehow, his attitude towards education had changed. Something even Hermione hadn't managed to change before with him.

Harry had discovered that he was actually smart. Really smart, especially in math.

It would have been nice…if his parents could see this. Maybe he could visit their graves when he got back. He'd never been there before…but he'd want to show them.

He laughed a little.

"_So…I have the grades and education to get into a Japanese university. I'm fluent in the language, by the way. I'm number one in my school at math. Well, I'm tied at the number one spot, actually."_

It was kind of absurd, actually. Not long ago, he wouldn't have thought even Hermione would be capable of something like that.

Harry had never been told he was smart before…now he knew that he was.

….

000000KORO0000000000000

…

The next day, the principal (being the sore loser that he was) tried tearing down the E-Class building. He threatened to fire Koro-sensei unless he wrote the questions in the booklets he lay out…and he put grenades in them.

Koro-sensei was blasted on the first one, but he quickly answered the others, leaving only one behind, the grenade the principal was to trigger. And he did, much to Harry's surprise.

That should have been suicide…but Koro-sensei saved him by shedding his skin.

The principal, having been beaten, finally made amends with his past and relented that perhaps his methods weren't right (no duh. Most of the A-class now acted like zombies).

He left, a bit more life in his eyes than when he'd arrived and attempted to kill Koro-sensei.

….

000000000000000000000

….

Not long later, there was an explosion in the storage shed. Harry figured it was probably another assassination attempt…Huh. Strange how assassination attempts had become regular occurrences, but in a different way from how they had before in his previous life at Hogwarts.

They all ran outside to see Kaede. Her hair was long and out and she was standing on the roof. Green tentacles moved around her, coming out of the back of her neck.

That was like…Iruka.

Harry tensed, really hoping that this didn't have anything to do with Shiro…again.

"She would have had to have been in hellish pain." Iruka said once she had run off.

Kaede had promised she'd return later to kill Koro-sensei for good.

There was a lot going on and now…people were starting to wonder about Koro-sensei's past. Kaede had accused him of being a murderer. That didn't surprise Harry though. Koro-sensei knew a lot about assassination. He talked about it all the time. Harry had nearly taken it for granted that he was likely an assassin himself.

Maybe they'd finally understand why he wanted to destroy the world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bet no one ever approached Harry and said "Yer an assassin, Harry!"**

**If they did, it would have been a much different story. What if they did it in reverse? Hogwarts School of Assassins? Then there could be one boy who has to defeat the Assassin who went against the code of the assassin by traveling to other worlds and becoming a wizard!**

…**What the heck am I talking about?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom**

The mood was sober for the remainder of the day. The class wanted to know about Koro-sensei's past now. Maybe they did deserve an explanation, Harry thought. After all they'd been through…just who had they'd been ordered to kill? What was Koro-sensei? An alien? An experiment?

Why did he want to blow up the world?

Koro-sensei received a text from Kaede, to meet her at seven o'clock in the fields of zebra grass in the back hills.

The class all waited around until it was time to go, and then they met up there, waiting for the final confrontation.

Kaede was already there.

"Kayano-san, it's far too dangerous to keep using those tentacles." Koro-sensei told her, "If you do not remove them and get treated immediately, your life could be in danger."  
Just like Iruka's had been, Harry recalled.

"What are you talking about? They're in excellent condition." Kaede replied.

"Kayano…" Nagisa spoke, "Was it all an act?"

Even for an actress…Harry couldn't believe that it was.

It turned out…Kaede was trying to avenge her sister. The previous teacher of E-Class. Harry had a feeling it was a misunderstanding. He didn't know whether he was right or not, but…

"I had a friend." Harry spoke up, "When he was in school, he was accused of murdering a girl. He was the nicest, gentlest person I have ever met. I believe…Koro-sensei is a killer."  
That drew all their attention to Harry. Some of them let out a gasp of disbelief.

"But," Harry continued, "I don't think he killed your sister."

"Urasai!" Kaede shouted at him.

But Harry continued,

"I think…Koro-sensei was an assassin. I think he was paid to kill people. It all made sense to me long ago. I guess, I always took that information for granted. He knows too much about assassination. The way he draws information and parallels assassination with other things…it makes me think it's a topic that he knows more than any other topic. Like it's something he's done his whole life."  
"Then…why do you think he didn't kill Yukimura-sensei?" Karuma looked over at him curiously.

Harry bit his lower lip,

"I think…because he chose to go to E-Class." They were all looking over at him. Harry's eyes had widened with realization, "That's right…an assassin…is a professional. It seems strange…that he'd actually be so close to his victim that he'd take over her job. It's all wrong somehow…I don't understand it, but…something in the back of my mind says it's like that."

"You have…a lot of faith in me, Harry-kun." Koro-sensei said, "I want to tell you what really happened…and I want everyone to be there."  
It was Karuma who spoke up next,

"Are you really okay with this? Do you really think this is the best way to resolve this as an assassin?"

Iruka spoke now,

"Your body probably feels hot, with just the nape of your neck feeling cold. It's the abnormal metabolic characteristic of those with implanted tentacles. If you fight in that condition, you'll really be in trouble. You'll lose control with the heat and intense pain."  
He was speaking from experience, Harry could tell.

"Your life force will be sucked out by the tentacles." He finished.

And then her tentacles caught fire.  
"Shut up. Outsiders should be quiet." She said fiercely, "No matter the weakness or shortcoming, if it can be polished, it can be a weapon." She smiled, "If my body's so hot, I can't handle it, then I'll make it even hotter and gather all the heat in my tentacles!"  
"No!" Koro-sensei said, "Anymore and –"

It was too late. A circle of fire formed around Koro-sensei and Kaede, separating them from the other students.

"I'm in the best condition right now." She breathed, "My body's so sensitive that I won't miss any movement."  
"Stop it, Kayano!" Nagisa protested, "This isn't right! I learned too…sacrificing yourself isn't right! It only leads to bad things."  
"I'm not sacrificing myself." She giggled, "I just need to kill him."

She launched into the air, flaming tentacles spinning around her, attacking Koro-sensei who was barely capable of moving out of harms way.

"Sugoi…it's like flaming bars of lava…"  
"In a mere ten or fifteen minutes of battle, her mind is already being taken over by the tentacles." Iruka murmured, looking deadly serious.

Kaede laughed crazily,

"What do you think, Koro-sensei? My head doesn't hurt anymore. The pain actually feels good now!"  
Her eyes had changed to being nearly completely black.

This was dangerous, Harry thought. If this continued…then…

"It's too late now, if they've already taken her over that much." Iruka said, "Whether or not she completes her revenge."  
"What if she was cooled down?" Harry asked him suddenly.

"Cooled down?" Iruka wondered, "That's not possible."  
"What if it was?" Harry wanted to know.

He didn't want to…but…lives were on the line and a secret wasn't worth that.

"Is she could be cooled down…theoretically…" Iruka put a hand to his chin, "Maybe…"  
"Eh? What's that?" Nagisa wondered.

An image of Koro-sensei's face flashed in front of them.

"It's a clone." The face spoke, "Right now, I can only make a clone of my face. In the stake Kayano-chan is in right now, no doubt…she'll die. However, there is a chance. As long as her bloodlust and the bloodlust of the tentacles match up they can't be removed, however, if that bloodlust is quelled for a moment, then I can take them out safely. I'm going to let her hit me in my most vulnerable spot. My heard, just beneath my tie."  
So that was where it was, Harry thought.

"I might be able to survive for a few more seconds…possibly. In that time, one of you is going to have to quell her bloodlust. Distract her from it. From anything other than assassination."  
"But…but won't you die?"

"Yes." Koro-sensei said, "But…"  
"Forget it." Harry said.  
He'd heard enough.  
"Eh? H-Harry-kun, don't!"  
He looked over at Karasuma and Irena.  
"Gomene, Irena-sensei…It seems…this is the end of the deception for me. I don't think Kaede-san's life is worth this secret."  
Irena's eyes widened, then narrowed,

"I understand. We'll lose an advantage…but in this case…Do it."

They were all looking at Irena in confusion, and then over at Harry.

Harry let out a sigh,

"I really didn't want to have to reveal the truth like this." His eyes glowed green. He waved his hand and suddenly, the flames vanished completely.

"Eh?" Kaede looked over at Harry, "What…was that? What did you just do?"

Frost decorated the ground where the flames had just been.

Kaede gritted her teeth,

"Are you…standing in my way…Harry-kun?"

"Not quite." Harry said calmly, "But…then again, I don't think you're in the sort of state of mind where you'll be able to understand, so…" he jumped out of the way as her tentacles came down on where he'd been. The crumbled earth was transfigured into a bunch of birds which flew at her.

"EH!?" The class exploded with confusion and pandemonium.

Harry then cast a bolt of yellow light at Kaede while she was distracted.

There was a long pause when all of a sudden, Kaede let out a snort and then…she started to laugh. Falling to the ground and rolling around.

Thank goodness…he wouldn't have been able to fight her all out. Just a few distractions here and there and…Well, one of the lesser known effects of the tickling charm was that it got rid of pain while the victim was being tickled.

"I cast a tickling charm on her." Harry explained, "I doubt she'll be able to focus on much else right now."  
"Eh?" Koro-sensei looked back over at Kaede and then…he quickly got rid of the tentacles.

There was silence and then,

"W-w-w-w-what the heck!? Th-the fire froze and there were birds and yellow lightning and – and Boom!" Koro-sensei stuttered out.

"Uh, yeah…" Harry trailed off.

Karasuma stared at Harry, then looked over at Irena,

"Explain. What's going on here?" He demanded.

Irena smirked, apparently proud to know something no one else knew,

"Harry-kun isn't a normal human."  
"Eh?" They all turned to Irena.

"Don't tell me…you have tentacles too!?" Okajima pointed at Harry.

"No…" Harry shook his head, "I didn't get my powers in a lab, but rather…I was born with them."

"Sou, sou." Irena agreed, nodding her head, "Harry-kun's mother was a witch. His father was a wizard from an old line. Harry is something called a half-blood wizard, if that makes sense."  
"W-wizard!?"  
"EH!?"

"L-like…magic?"

"Un." Harry nodded, "I'm sorry I never said…technically, it's illegal to reveal magic to outsiders. That's how the witch burnings began, after all." Harry paused, "Since this was a life or death situation though, I shouldn't be punished."  
"S-so…wizards now too?" Fuwa who was the most accustomed to the strange a bizarre actually looked like she was in shock, "That is so out of place in this manga."  
Was that a fourth wall break? Harry wondered.

"Are there any dark magics?" Hazama asked him quickly.

She was the girl most obsessed with the occult and was a little bit gothic in style.

"Er, well…" Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Dark magic is considered illegal." He was surprised everyone was paying attention to him, "Shouldn't we be paying attention to Kaede-chan?"  
"She's fine." Karasuma narrowed his eyes at Harry, "What do you mean, dark magic is illegal?"  
He was stuck on that?  
"Eto…well, dark magic is the most deadly, destructive and twisted magic you can use. It's normally magic designed to torture or cause the most painful death possible." Harry shifted uncomfortably, "My parents both fell to the Avada Kadavra. A curse that kills instantly. If you're hit by it…even if it's a graze, you're dead. You're completely healthy otherwise, except for the fact that your heart just…isn't beating. Even wizards don't entirely understand how it works…"  
"Wait a minute…didn't you use that spell on me before!?" Koro-sensei remembered.

"I didn't hit you." Harry said with a shrug, "Besides…it's not the worst dark spell out there. It is illegal…but certain dark spells are allowed to be used under certain circumstances. In this instance, the Avada Kadavra is allowed to be used, but the other two unforgivable are not."  
"Unforgivable?" Nagisa repeated.

Harry let out a sigh,

"The Imperius curse takes away free will. You can use it to control a person completely. The Cruciatus curse is also known as the torture curse. It's…the worst pain you could possibly imagine…times a thousand. I can't think of any circumstances where such a curse would ever be acceptable to use. Out of the three, I'm never going to use it no matter what."  
"And you were aware of this?" Karasuma looked over at Irene.

The blond smirked,

"Of course, I was."  
Harry gave her a dry look. She hadn't found out _that_ long ago…

"Why didn't you report it?" Karasuma frowned.

Irena shrugged her shoulders,

"Well…the less people knew the bigger the advantage, nee? Besides…this isn't something that we should be interfering with."  
Karasuma frowned, then looked back over at Harry.

With a power like that…maybe they had trump card they hadn't even realized they'd been holding.

….

00000000000000000000000

…..

Harry's magic wasn't the biggest bomb dropped that night though. Koro-sensei's past came to light. He'd been human. An assassin who'd been brought to a lab and experimented on. He'd met the former teacher of the E-Class, Yukimura who'd been engaged to the head scientist. The two had formed a strange bond and then…a rat who had been under the same experiment had been proven to be unstable. It had been launched off into space and…blown up the moon. Koro-sensei was destined for that same fate.

He would blow up the earth because the experiments done on his body.

No wonder his past had been classified.

The whole thing made Harry feel sick to his stomach. Judging by the expressions everyone else was making…he wasn't alone.

"I think we should save Koro-sensei." Nagisa said in the woods by the school the next day with the rest of the class there.

They'd all been dragged out to talk about this.

Harry looked down at the ground, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"The world ends in little over ninety days…We'd need a lab. All the data and research on Koro-sense has been destroyed too. Something like that would take a long time. Longer than the time we have. Besides…this is his last wish, isn't it?"  
Harry had come here to learn to be a killer. He knew…he was going to have to kill someone eventually. He just didn't think it would be someone he'd be fond of.

Harry had always been more of an avenger than a savior, thinking back on it…He'd been looking to avenge the death of his family. In fourth year he'd been avenging those people that had become petrified…Maybe they could avenge Koro-sensei too. Maybe.

As the argument escalated, eventually Koro-sensei came in and brought in some paintball things. They'd be solving the matter with a war. Whichever side one, they had to go along with that no matter what. No arguments.

Did he really want to kill Koro-sensei?

The kill team…or the save team?

Harry stopped in the middle and shook his head. He looked over at Koro-sensei.

"I don't think I can do this."  
"Eh?" Koro-sensei looked at him curiously.

"I don't think I know which path is right…" Harry paused, "I had a really good strategy worked out to kill you, Koro-sensei, but I also wonder if I want to kill you too. I think…I need to sit out."  
"Eh?"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say.

This was it…

They spent the whole day fighting. Harry sat off over a cliff with Koro-sensei who was watching the whole thing through a pair of binoculars.

"By the way, Harry-kun…"  
Harry looked up at his teacher.

"Do you own a flying broom?"

Harry nearly fell off the cliff.

"I do…A Firebolt. One of the fastest brooms created…but I didn't bring it with me…"  
Koro-sensei looked disappointed. Irena gave him a deadpanned look.

The battle was all decided by Nagisa and Karuma. It was a big fight, but at last, against all odds, Nagisa won.

They were going to try to save Koro-sensei.

….

0000000000000000000000000000000

….

The months passed. After mountains of research, and a journey to the freaking space station! They had discovered there was only a small chance that he actually would explode as they'd previously believed. A one percent chance that he would blow up the earth.

They were all very happy.

But…it wasn't going to end here…was it?

Koro-sensei packed them all in a giant bag and took them all around the world taking pictures. Harry had never been to so many places before. It was all rather bewildering.

Then, March sixth came.

There was a big flash of red light in the sky right by their school. The news started talking about a monster taking junior high school kids hostage.

Harry took off running towards the school. The other kids had had the same idea.

They met up and were flocked by news reporters. Thankfully, they were saved by Karasuma who brought them along to a tent full of military equipment and personnel.

"It's a weapon." He said, "The one they were preparing all this time."

They should have seen it coming…but they hadn't.

Koro-sensei was going to die.

"Their last resort?"  
"The barrier, you mean?"  
"That's only the cage to keep him trapped." Karasuma told them, "In a week, they'll use a high-powered laser to kill him."  
"No way! What about our assassination?" Maehara argued.

"You tried your best so far, now leave the rest to us." Karasuma said.

"Oh, now you're the big man and 'leave it to us!'" Terasaka shouted angrily.

"We're completely in the dark!" Kurahashi looked upset.

"And that statement made it sound like it was all Koro-sensei's fault." Kanzaki's sadness was prominent in her voice.

"Karasuma-sensei…please let us go." Nagisa pleaded with him.

"There are elite troupes posted in the town and around the mountains." Karasuma responded to their pleas, "No more openings for you to use to your advantage." He closed his eyes, "Give it up."  
"No!" Nagisa shouted, "There's so much we haven't talked about with Koro-sensei. So much we still want to do! So please, let us ge –"

Karasuma attacked him, forcing him to the ground,

"I can't let you go! This is national policy! Now, you listen closely, Nagisa. Don't give me a hard time." He pulled him up by his collar, "Do you understand?"

"It's no use, Nagisa." Karuma spoke calmly, "In the end, he's just another company man. When push comes to shove, he'll just follow orders to save his own skin."  
"That's exactly right." Karasuma said, causing them to all look at him with surprise, "My position allows me to protect people when they need it most. Besides, even going by my own convictions, I think he should be killed after all." He started walking away, then paused at the soldier by the door, "Arrange transportation and escorts for them at once."  
"Sir." The soldier saluted, then exited the tent as well.

The kids were all left alone.

"Dammit!" Terasaka looked down angrily, "Karasuma that bastard."  
"Terasaka…" Nagisa began, he looked like someone with a plan, "Karasuma just said 'don't give me a hard time' very clearly."  
"Yeah? So?" Terasaka still looked pissed.

"Remember what he said earlier?" Nagisa asked, "If I ever had a hard time, I'd trust you without hesitation. So…I think 'don't give me a hard time' means he's counting on us to handle things."  
"Not so sure." Harry said, "But if you think so…"  
Really, what was with people in Japan and all their subtle hints. Everything needed to be subtle with them…He had trouble picking it all up.

…

0000000000000KILLUA0000000000

…

The mountain was their home turf. All clad in camo gear, they were unstoppable. Flying through the air and trees (something Harry hadn't thought possible without a broom).

He took out nine different military men (he wondered how much trouble he was going to be in for doing this later).

There were traps all over the mountains…although they'd been intended for Koro-sensei.

Nagisa and Karuma took out a heavy hitting killer together. The first time Harry had seen the two of them team up.

Karuma was the one giving the orders. He was the most strategic. Harry was as well, but…Karuma was more willing to take the reigns than he was.


	17. Chapter 17

**This, my friends, is the end of the first arc. Thank Koro-sensei, Merlin, and Zoldyck that it's finally over!**

**And with that out of the way, onto the story!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Assassination Classroom.**

They finally made it to the school. Koro-sensei was standing there, as though he'd been waiting for their arrival.

"Koro-sensei!"

They all ran over to him.

"Koro-sensei!" Kurahashi began, "Please, you need to get out of here. You can take us as hostages if you want to."  
There were nods of agreement.

Koro-sensei shook his head. Seeming to accept that his time was here.

"Even if I did escape…you can't expect the nations of the world to leave a creature like me alone. That shield is completely anti me. And the laser…it could probably destroy me even in my absolute defense form."  
They were all sad. Harry felt sad too. He'd come to really care for Koro-sensei…

The whole scenario had been so strange. So bizarre. Being taught by a yellow octopus like creature…finding out he was actually smart, being turned into an assassin. Hired to kill his teacher…

It almost made him want to laugh.

Hadn't he known this was coming?

"This assassination is a combination of all the world's wisdom and knowledge. So perfect…surpassing even my own abilities. I respect that. I am honoured to have been its target."  
"But then…all our hard work getting here…that was all a waste?" Yada whispered.

"Is anything ever really a waste, Yada-chan?" Koro-sensei patted her head comfortingly, "You went all the way to space to find out the probability of my exploding was less than one percent. That brought the light back to a darkly sinking E-Class and the month that followed was short…but very sweet. The process…your hearts, that's what's important." He put a tentacle over his own heart, "You used every last bit you earned to save me. As a teacher, there can be no greater happiness."  
There was some retaliation. Anger. But Koro-sensei responded in turn,

"As you go through life, the mighty current of society is bound to get in your way, and there will certainly be times when things don't go as you hoped. When this happens, do not look to society for a cause. Do not renounce society. Frankly, you'd be wasting your time. Instead, just say 'that's life.'" He shrugged with his tentacles, "And muddle your way through with frustration. Once you're passed it, consider: if society's swift current is tossing you around, how should you be swimming there in its midst? You should have learned how here, in E-Class. In this assassination classroom. You don't always have to stand and face it head on. You can run and you can hide. If it's not against the rules, you can try a sneak attack. You can use unconventional methods. Stay determined, not discouraged or impatient. And with repeated trial and error, you're bound to reach a splendid outcome eventually. That's because each and every one of you…is a top tier assassin."

Of all things…Nakamura had brought a cake.

This was the anniversary of the moon exploding. The day Miss Yukimura had decided was Koro-sensei's birthday.

She put a candle in the cake…and they sung Happy Birthday.

Before he could blow out the candle though…

Boom!  
Something landed in the cake. A black shadow-like spear.

They all turned suddenly.

"Happy Birthday." It was…Shiro. Or the scientist guy, whatever.

Harry had tensed up automatically.

"Let me give you the gift of the worlds cruelest death."  
The shadow thing with tentacles looked directly over at Harry. They all seemed to notice that all eyes were on him.

"You know who I am…don't you?" He spoke in a strange, glitchy voice.

It gave Harry the shivers. But…there was something familiar sounding under that glitchyness.

"Why don't I introduce you to your students too?" The man smirked, "He is the man who stole the name of 'The Reaper' from that octopus."  
"You." Harry whispered.

"Eh?" Kaede looked at him, "You know him, Harry?"  
Harry nodded,

"He tried to kill me before…I beat him. Barely." He whispered.

"Well," Shiro grinned, "As of today, he's the new Koro-sensei."

The monster with the black, skull-like face stared into Koro-sensei.

"You were my first student and I…" Koro-sensei spoke, "I wasn't seeing you."  
A student? Harry wondered. That made a lot of sense in a strange way…

The large creature jumped into the air, flipped and landed on the roof of the school building.

"He has all the modifications and abilities Koro-sensei has. The only difference is that he begged for them. Completely unlike the botched Itona or my little sister over there."

"Die!" The monster jumped down on Koro-sensei.

The strike was so powerful, it sent everything in the surroundings flying. Including the students.

He was explaining this so calmly, Harry thought. His eyes traveled over to the monster and Koro-sensei. He tried to follow their movements…it was so fast though!

This creature the Reaper had become…could reach Mach forty. That was double the speed of Koro-sensei.

"Koro-sensei!" They shouted as the yellow octopus was launched into the air and struck repeatedly.

He had to win, Harry thought. If he didn't…then what?

"In exchange for only three months to live, I've made it so that he can tap into that energy of his." Shiro continued monologuing.

"And there's not even any danger of him exploding to death." He laughed, "A safe and flawless weapon, don't you think?"  
Weapon…weapon…that was how he saw them as? Harry's eyes widened.

Come to think of it…he'd always been a weapon, hadn't he?

"You're always doing this!" Kaede shouted, "You're always hurting people, just laying back and watching from the sidelines!"  
Suddenly Shiro tensed and…his head rolled right off his shoulders.

They all turned to Harry who had sent a slash of white light towards his head at the speed of a bullet.

"I won't let you ruin anymore lives." Harry whispered.

"Harry…kun?" Kanzaki said.

They were all stunned.

"I've killed before." Harry said softly, "And that man had something more up his sleeve. At least this way, he doesn't interfere in the fight. Besides…if I hadn't he probably would have."  
They all still seemed surprised by his actions.

And why wouldn't they? No one had died in front of them before…well, most of them anyways (he thought of Kaede).

Koro-sensei's speed seemed to be picking up. He was using the dirt and the ricochet to compensate for speed.

The monster's eyes then turned to Harry.

Harry knew it was going to happen before it did.

The tentacles came down. He'd barely managed to cast a shield charm.

Harry let out a cry as the tentacles came down on the shield again. His arms shook under the pressure. Blood dripped down his arm.  
"Harry!"

"I'm fine." Harry assured them, "Just…tough holding this thing back."  
Thankfully, Koro-sensei was fighting it again. The Reaper glared at Harry angrily before returning to his fight with Koro-sensei.

"Can't believe I pissed that thing off." Harry lamented his bad fortune.

And then, both Koro-sensei and the Reaper launched a beam of energy at each other in mid air.

In the end, Koro-sensei stabbed the Reaper right through the heart, killing him.

Harry thought he saw his human form in the dust just for a moment before it vanished.

Koro-sensei fell to the ground, right in front of them.

"Ah. I tired." He said.

They all stared at him.

"Class…what kind of assassins would let a dying target get away…right in front of them?"

Harry's eyes widened, they were going to kill him?

"Fun times…are bound to end." He said tiredly, "That's what a classroom's all about."  
There was silence, and then…

"Guys." Isogai spoke, "We need to decide this for ourselves."

They all shifted closer to him.

"We could choose to stay out of it and leave it all to fate or…" He looked left and right, "Show of hands…who doesn't want to kill Koro-sensei?"

Slowly…they all raised their hands. Harry did as well.

"Okay. Hands down." Isogai said, "Who wants to kill him?"  
No one raised their hands and for the first time, Harry didn't know what to do. It was like somehow, fate…was drawing them to this point.

They circled him, they got down and held him down by his tentacles.

"You can't get up this way, can you, Koro-sensei?" Nakamura spoke.  
"Exactly right, Nakamura-san. I am a bit worried about your grip though."

Some of them were shaking, some of them were crying.  
"Your heart is under your tie, right?" Kataoka wanted to confirm, "Who's going to…"  
They all looked at each other helplessly.

"Will you let me?" Harry asked them uncertainly, "I…" He drew in a deep breath, "I'm already walking this kind of path. I came to Japan originally to learn how to kill someone. If I can't kill Koro-sensei…" Harry trailed off.

They were all silent and then there were some slight nods. No objections.

Harry took out his anti-sensei knife from his belt.

"Before I go," Koro-sensei spoke, "I need to say goodbye to the two senseis over there."  
Harry turned slightly, he'd hardly noticed Karasuma and Irena arrive.

"Are you sure you don't want to join, Irena-sensei? Here's a chance at part of the bounty."  
But she opted to stay out of it.

"This assassination is the bond between you and those kids." She said sadly.

"And you? Karasuma-sensei? You two have helped make these kids what they are today. Please continue to offer your guidance."

"You may have offered me no end of trouble, but this is one year I will never forget." The man said solemnly, "Sayonara, Koro-sensei."

"Now then," Koro-sensei said, "Now is the time…Twenty-four hours wouldn't be long enough for me to say goodbye to each and every one of you in turn. We can't talk long, so, instead, I'll take attendance one last time. Please look in my eye and answer with a strong voice."  
Harry felt his heart speed up and tears enter his own eyes.

This was really…happening?  
"Once you've all responded…you can kill me." And then he started to freak out, "N-No one left early did they? If someone left now, I don't know how I'd deal with myself!"  
"Just do it already!" a bunch of them shouted.

He lay back once again,

"Well then…Akabane Karuma-kun."  
"Here."  
"Isogai Yuma-kun."

"Here."  
"Okajima Taiga-kun."  
"Here."

This went on…but it felt all too soon that they were reaching the end. Harry was the twenty seventh seat.

"Potter Harry-kun."  
"Here."  
"Ritsu-san."  
"Here." The AI's voice came out of Nagisa's phone.

"Horibe Itona-kun."

"Here."  
Koro-sensei looked up at the moon,

"It was a really, really fun year. I'm so happy I got to be killed by you all."

Harry took his knife from his sheath.

"From one traveler to another. A yell for all of life."  
Harry felt tears fall down his face shamelessly.

"You were the best teacher I ever had." He murmured, "When no one cared…when I thought I didn't have a choice…you showed me that I did. I…thank you."  
"Smile, Harry-kun." Koro-sensei said softly, "Give me a pleasant send-off."  
Harry managed to force his lips up into a smile. He brought the knife down through his tie and then…his body began to glow with a golden light.

It traveled up into the sky like the sparks off a fire.

Then, they all started to cry freely.

…

00000000000000000

…

The next day was the graduation day at their school. They were all dead on their feet and still grieving. They'd found diplomas on their desks, a yearbook and…Koro-sensei's Rules to Live by.

Both were perhaps the two thickest books Harry had ever seen, and having spent a good portion of his life in the Hogwarts Library, that was an accomplishment.

Lugging them all back to his temporary apartment was also an accomplishment.

Harry flipped through some of the yearbook and found himself smiling fondly at the memories and photographs.

What a strange life he was living…

"Yes, a very strange life."  
Harry turned around suddenly to see someone was in his house with him.

It was the Animetopoeia. She was dressed in her usual sailor girl uniform and smiling happily,

"So, it seems your time in this world is up."  
"It's…up?" Harry whispered, "Oh."  
"Oh?" Ana tilted her head to the side, "You seem disappointed."  
"Well…my teacher did just die…" Harry said quietly, "I guess…I'm still sad."  
Plus, he'd killed him with his own hands.

"Well, pack up your things." Ana told him, "It's time to move on."  
"Pack…I can pack?" Harry wondered.

That was an option?  
"Of course, you can, silly!" Ana giggled.

Harry bit his lower lip and started packing up his bag fully of things. Whatever he thought he'd need…only, there was a lot he was holding onto, it seemed.

"You need a bigger bag." Ana nodded, and then…the bag seemed to magically expand on the inside. The outside made it look like a regular, brown leather backpack.

"Thank you." Harry said, then looked over at her, "By the way…when will I be going back to my own world? I mean, it's been a year…"

"Don't worry." Ana waved him away, "When you get back, no time will have passed. You aren't even aging. Haven't since the day you got here."  
"Eh? Really?" Harry wondered.  
It was true…he'd noticed the other kids had grown taller and he seemed to be a bit behind but…he'd always kind of been short…That meant…he was still fourteen?

"Time to go."  
And then, a black hole opened up beneath Harry's feet and he was falling. Falling, falling down and down…

And then he was on a ship.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bwahahaha! Bet you never saw this one coming! Okay, so it's not that dark, but it kind of becomes dark? But there's assassins in it and Harry wants to be an assassin. There are so many tricks from this world I want him to learn.**

**Oh right, be sure to check out the original Harry Potter and the Animetopoeia and Magical Girl Animetopoeia if you like this version.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter**

"Uh…" Harry looked around. It looked like…a sailing ship? Kind of old fashioned…People were waving goodbye from the docks.

A cruise ship? A ferry? Where was he going exactly?  
A boy, a bit younger than Harry was waving at the people there.  
"I'm going to become the best hunter in the world!" He shouted back at them with a big grin on his face.

Hunter? Harry wondered. Like…what was he hunting exactly?

"Once I'm the best hunter in the world, I'll come back!" He shouted, even though they were certainly too far to hear him. It seemed more like a promise to himself.

There were chuckles behind them.

"The best hunter in the world huh?"  
"You're underestimating us."  
Seriously? Harry thought. All the people on this boat…looked kind of big and thuggish. He could probably take them, mind you…Heh, funny. Only about a year ago…he would have thought that he wouldn't stand a chance.

Now, he could probably easily face these guys barehanded.

"Every year there are millions of skilled applicants to the hunters exam." One man said smugly.

Hunters exam? Harry wondered.

Where the hell was he going?

"Only some are selected." The man continued, "Passing is easier said than done, boy."  
The boy didn't seem deterred though. Obviously, he was stronger than he looked, Harry thought…although he didn't know how that was possible. He really just looked like a normal kid…

Harry moved around, looking for a seat as well.

This obviously wasn't a luxury cruise, he thought, sitting off to the side and away from everyone else.

It looked like it was going to be a long journey…Maybe he should crack open a book?  
He opened up his bag and pulled out Koro-sensei's book on life.

Some people stared at him.

"You…only took that big thing with you, huh?" One of them observed.

"I have a few other things in here." Harry patted his bag.

"What kind of book is that?" A black-haired man with small, round glasses said.

"A friend of mine wrote it." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Well, it was his own fault for taking out such a ridiculous looking book.

The seagulls suddenly started to screech and Harry looked up. That was an odd reaction…maybe that meant bad weather was coming?

He closed his book up, deciding he didn't want to risk ruining it.

"A storm's coming."  
Harry looked down onto the main deck to see the boy from before. He'd been the one to speak. A man, he looked like the captain, looked over at the boy.

"How can you tell, boy?" he asked him gruffly. He had a canteen of alcohol in one hand.

Harry wondered if he might not have been drinking due to how red his nose was.

"That's what the seagulls are saying." Gon pointed to them, "Also…" he flicked his nose and took a sniff at the air.

He then jumped up, climbing the ropes up to the lookout quickly and with amazing acrobatic prowess.

Harry watched him again. Alright…so maybe he'd been right the first time. There was something not normal about that kid.

He then leaned over the lookout,

"There's a huge storm that's coming!" He shouted down, "I can smell it! It's the truth!"

Harry didn't doubt him, but only because the captain seemed to be taking him seriously.

It seemed to come within minutes. Dark clouds appeared on the horizon, and then, then engulfed the blue of the sky completely.

They all went below deck.

The boat rocked back and forth violently. Harry felt like he was being shaken about in a maraca or something.

But he didn't get seasick. Not even a little. The other men there seemed to though.

He couldn't blame them; Harry had never had a more violent ride in his life. He was mentally going through what he might do if the boat decided to give out and broke from the sheer violence of the pounding waves.

Harry wasn't the only one unaffected by the whole thing though, seemingly. He'd formulated a plan on how he'd survive and quickly decided it was fine. He noticed the boy from before helping out the other sailors and decided he'd start helping too.

He brought out some cups of water.

"I have some chewing gum in my bag." Harry said, "That often helps with motion sickness." He offered them some gum. Some of them took a piece to chew on.

Harry put the packet away.

"You."  
Harry turned to see the captain at the door. He was pointing at him.

Harry pointed to himself in turn,

"Me? Er, is something wrong?"  
"No." The captain's eyes traveled around the room, "You…" he pointed to the boy, "You." He pointed to a boy wit blond hair lounging in a hammock, "You." He finally pointed to a man with spiky hair and round glasses who was eating a green apple, "And you. Come with me."  
Harry felt nervous. What if they thought he was a stowaway or something?

Actually, Harry didn't know that he wasn't a stowaway…Ana's drop offs were kind of scary.

He led them to the captain's perch. The room where they steered the boat…and such. Harry didn't know the technical name for where he was right now on the ship.

The captain turned around,

"First, tell me your names."  
The boy raised his hand in the air,

"I'm Gon!"  
"I'm Kurapika." The blond boy introduced.

"It's Leorio."  
"My name is Harry." No one was using last names, he observed.

"Why do you want to become hunters?" He asked them.

"Oy!" Leorio pointed to him, "If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around."  
"Just answer the question." The captain seemed to be growing annoyed.

Gon answered first and rather cheerfully,

"My dad is a hunter."  
The captain showed a visible reaction to that statement. Odd, Harry thought.

"I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad wanted to become a hunter."

Interesting reason, Harry thought. He still had no clue what the fuck they meant by 'hunter.' What were they hunting?

"Oy, kid!" Leorio glared at him, "You aren't supposed to answer the question."  
"Why not?" Harry wondered, "This is a prerequisite exam, right?" He'd learned to pick up on subtle clues now and he could tell. What other reason would the captain bring them here.

The captain's attention was on Harry now.

"Eh? What!?" Leorio shouted.

Harry dipped his chin,

"I want to become a hunter…to become strong enough to face the man who killed my family. If that makes any sense…"  
All eyes were on him now. He had no idea if that even pertained to anything. He wanted to become stronger so that he could face Voldemort and tear apart his forces…that was about it. That was the reason he did the things he did. That was the reason he had wound up here. Hopefully, his answer made sense.

He couldn't just ask what a hunter was now when he'd already gotten this far.

"You're absolutely correct. The hunters exam has already started. It started the minute you set foot on this boat. The board of examiners doesn't have the time to go through every candidate, so it's up to us to…thin the herd."  
Makes sense, Harry thought.

But what sort of exam was he taking?

"Now," The captain eyed both Kurapika and Leorio, "If you don't answer, I suppose I'll be reporting to the examination board that we have two more dropouts."  
Both of them tensed. Kurapika looked down, then seemed to understand,

"I'm the last of the kura clan." He began, "Several years back, the kura clan was whipped out of existence by a band of criminals. I will hunt down the Phantom Troupe. That's why I want to become a hunter."

The captain stared at him with unwavering eyes,

"You want to become a blacklist hunter."  
Okay, so…hunters were like…mercenaries? Harry guessed. The Captain smiled, smoking on his pipe,

"The Phantom Troupe is classified as A Class. Not even the toughest hunters go after them."  
So…they just let criminals run loose? Harry wondered.

He wondered a bit if it was like that in his own world…Then again, a lot of people hadn't gone after Voldemort during the war. They'd been too afraid.

"You'll be throwing away your life." The captain told Kurapika seriously.

Kurapika didn't appear to be deterred,

"I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time."  
That…was some hardcore revenge, Harry thought.

He couldn't help but draw parallels between Kurapika and himself. Just a little bit. Only…there were some key differences. Harry wasn't doing this for revenge. He'd been forged into a killer, for survival at first and then later…because he didn't want anyone else to have to suffer the pain he was suffering.

He didn't feel angry.

Well, scratch that, he did feel anger sometimes. But it wasn't quite as intense or as driving as what Kurapika was describing.

"So, in other words," Leorio began somewhat obnoxiously, "You want revenge. And you need to become a hunter for that?"  
"I believe every challenge we take on makes us stronger." Harry paused, "Unless it kills us first."  
Leorio crumpled his nose, like he'd smelled something sour.

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heart, Leorio."  
"Tch. Leorio-san!" Leorio tried to correct him.

Kurapika crossed his arms, unbothered by the outburst,

"Places accessible only to hunters. Information otherwise unobtainable. Actions otherwise impossible. There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle."  
Well, that insult came out of nowhere, Harry thought. Though then again, he got the sense that the two of them…just rubbed each other the wrong way.

"Nee!" Gon said, raising his hand in front of Leorio's face, "Why do you want to become a hunter, Leorio-san?"

"Me?" Leorio smirked, "I'll make it short. It's money. Money can get you anything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!"  
"You can't buy good manners with money, Leorio." Kurapika couldn't resist taking another shot at him.

"Again." Leorio turned around, his tone completely changed, "Step outside." Leorio began walking towards the door, "I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline here and now."  
He seriously went there? Harry thought, feeling angry now himself.

The two of them turned to Harry suddenly.

Ah, crap. Did he let a bit of bloodlust leak out? He quickly reigned himself in and smiled politely, hoping to get away with it.

Gon was looking at Harry curiously as well.

The captain had gone completely silent.

Leorio and Kurapika turned around and left, apparently both content to fight like that.

"Why are you angry?" Gon asked Harry curiously.

"Hm? What makes you think I'm angry?" Harry asked him innocently.

Gon furrowed his brow,

"I don't really know…but for a moment, you felt really scary."  
"Oh." Harry said, pausing a moment, "I guess it's because…I drew some parallels between myself and Kurapika. We're both the last of our own respective clans…Only…"  
"Only?" Gon asked him.

"Well, I don't really feel that angry at the people who killed my parents."  
"Eh?" Gon wondered, "Why not?"  
Harry let out a sigh,

"You sure ask a lot of questions."  
"Sorry, is that wrong?"  
"No…" Harry pondered on this, "Let me try again. I guess…I am angry that he took the lives of my family, however…I never actually went after him for revenge. He came after me." Harry looked thoughtful now, "All my life I've been surviving assassin after assassin. Finally, a friend of mine got caught up in one of the attempts on my life and wound up dying too. So, I decided." Harry gaze darkened, "I will dismantle that organization…and I won't allow them to orphan anyone else, or leave any other family without a child. To do that, I need to get stronger. No matter what it takes…because I don't think I could stand to see it all happen again, and it will happen again if nothing's done."  
"Captain!" The man at the wheel of the ship shouted, drawing their attention. He pointed out to the sea.

There, a large funnel spout of water had risen up into the sky.

Not good, Harry thought. His plan of survival didn't exactly cover that!

"If we get caught up in the water spout, the ship will sink!" The man by the door said worriedly.

"Lower the sails now!" The captain ordered.

"Hai!"

"I'll help!" Gon said quickly.

"Me too." Harry said.

If it depended on their survival, Harry was glad to help out in anyway he could.

"Mn. Come with me." He took off out the door and Harry and Gon ran after him.

It was raining even worse than before and the wind howled. Harry was worried it might just lift him up and take him away.

They started tugging on ropes, trying to lower the sails.

Waves crashed down around them onto the deck, but the boat stayed afloat. Leorio and Kurapika were fighting away from the chaos.

Suddenly, the rope snapped. One of the crew members, the one who'd been showing them what to do, went flying with it.

"Katsuo-san!" Gon shouted.

He was flung right passed Leorio and Kurapika who lunged towards him at the same time. They grabbed the guard and reached as far as they could, but just missed grabbing him.  
"Shit!" They said together.

But then, Gon flung himself towards Katsuo. The two of them grabbed Gon by the ankles while Gon grabbed Katsuo.

They managed to save him. Harry had been too far away at the time to help, but he turned back to the work he was doing and the sail went up.


	19. Chapter 19

**DARKNESS! Just kidding…I'm not that edgy.**

**Here's more of Dark Animetopoeia.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter.**

"You idiot!" Leorio shouted at Gon, "If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you would have drowned in the ocean."  
Harry had nothing to say on the matter and mostly just kept out of the way.

"Honestly." Kurapika crossed his arms, "How reckless can you be?"

"But you did catch me." Gon said.

"Eh?"  
"You both caught me." Gon said with a smile.

"Well…I guess…" Leorio said dumbly, obviously wondering what the heck was with this kid.

Katsu then ran over to them, thanking all three of them for saving his life.

It seemed that the bitterness between Kurapika and Leorio dissipated. The two of them made up and apologised to each other.

The captain then drew all of their attention by letting out a laugh as Harry finished up tying a rope. He jumped down and joined them.

"I like you guys." The captain decided, "I'll take responsibility by taking you four to the port nearest to the exam site."  
"Really?" Gon asked excitedly and obviously quite grateful too, "What about your test?"  
The captain was half way up the stairs, he turned around,

"Like I said, it's my choice to make." He grinned, "The four of you pass!"  
"Yatta!" Gon jumped in the air, giving a cheer.

….

00000000000000000000000000

….

The four of them arrived safely at Dolle Harbour about two hours later. Gon shook the captain's hand and Harry gave a bow,

"Thank you for delivering us safely, captain."  
And really, the man deserved some credit. Harry had been pretty sure more than once that he was going to have to enact some sort of emergency evacuation.

That boat really should have sunk…

"Ya! Don't mention it." The captain grinned at him.

"Yes, thank you." Gon said, "I had a great time."  
"Ah, I had a lot of fun too." The captain said.

This man really loved his job, Harry thought. And the captain's idea of fun…was just a little disturbing.

"Right! As a token of my appreciation." He took his pipe out of his mouth, "I'll give you some advice."  
"Am I allowed to listen to this?" Harry asked the captain.

"Of course!" The captain chuckled. He pointed off to a hill, "See that cedar tree at the top of the hill?"  
"Un." Gon nodded.

"You should make your way there first. It's a shortcut to the exam site."  
"That's some pretty great advice." Harry said with a grin, then looked at Gon, "Shall we go then?"  
"Un." Gon agreed, then turned to the captain, "Thanks for everything, captain."  
"Good luck to both of you!" The captain waved them off.  
Harry and Gon left, making their way back over to Leorio and Kurapika.

A way down from the port, they stopped at a map, trying to figure out where everything was and which route was fastest.

"Hm, that's strange." Leorio said.

"What is?" Gon looked up at him.

"According the information I got, the exam is supposed to take place in Zaban city." Leorio pointed to the map, "Right now, we're here. That tree is in the opposite direction of Zaban city."  
Kurapika looked down at Gon,

"Perhaps you misheard him?"  
"I don't think so." Harry cut in, "I think…if anyone could just make it to the hunter's exam it would be easy, right?"  
This test…was a test for the elite in this world. He was starting to sort of understand what a hunter was, so…

"The information we have says the exam is somewhere in Zaban city, but…maybe we need to find out where it's supposed to be in the city specifically somewhere else. Keep in mind, all the people that failed the exam probably have the same information as us." Harry supplied helpfully.

"That's a good point." Kurapika cradled his chin between his fingers, "Alright. If you both heard him say to head to the big cedar, then I think that's probably where we're supposed to go."  
Leorio looked hesitant a moment, then seemed to cave,

"I guess that makes some sense…and he only told us about it too…Fine. I guess I'll go along with you." He said, raising his chin in the air.

"My hero." Harry said dryly.

Kurapika chuckled at his sarcasm.

They started their walk. The cedar tree at the top of the hill was a long way away. It would take them a while to get there.

"I wonder what sort of exam the hunter's exam is." Harry said, hoping to get a little more information off of them.

"Eh? You don't know?" Kurapika asked him.

Harry decided to lie,

"I was just told that taking it would make me stronger."

Kurapika hummed,

"That's probably true. The exam is a very dangerous test. Some applicants die every year. Most rookies, like us don't even pass."  
"Eh…" Harry trailed off.

"I sure hope there aren't any written exams." Gon said worriedly, "Math is my weak point."  
"I'm actually pretty good at written exams." Harry paused, "Except for history. If it's anything else, I'm golden."  
Because this world seemed a lot more different from his own world, or from the world where he'd been in the assassination classroom.

He probably should find a history book somewhere…just to catch up on the current events and things that normal people around these parts knew.

"I think the exam will be more physical." Kurapika informed them, "You need to be strong to survive the hunter's exam."  
"That's a relief." Gon let out a sigh.

So, Gon didn't know too much about the exam either, Harry observed. Kurapika seemed to be the wealth of information.

Harry hummed a bit, thinking a bit about the people he was with. Kurapika wanted revenge and Leorio wanted money. Neither of those goals seemed particularly noble.

But who was he to judge? Harry was starting to realize…these people were a lot like him.

He wasn't a force for good, but Harry didn't think of himself as evil. Perhaps the end result of his crusade would be good for the people of Britain…but any good he did was purely coincidental.

The longer he talked to his three companions, the more of a feel he was starting to get for them.

Harry's eyes traveled to the side.

Someone had been following them for quite a while now. He didn't sense any bloodlust, but he still had his guard up anyways.

Partway up the mountain was a village. It seemed to be abandoned. No, wait…there were people there. A lot of people.

They were stealthy. He hadn't even heard them at first. But every now and then he'd hear a slight 'creak' of wood. Or sense a bit of movement.

"This place is creepy." Leorio said, "I don't see a single person."  
"I know." Harry agreed, "I really wish they'd just come out already. I'm already a bit tense from the guy who's been following us."  
Leorio looked surprised,

"What? Following? Where?"  
"Not one for subtlety…are you?" Kurapika observed dryly.

Leorio crossed his arms defiantly.

A door off to the side suddenly opened up, causing them all to stop. A wooden wagon was rolled out. A woman was sitting in the very center. She was really old, with long grey hair and half-lidded eyes.

The people around her, and Harry was pretty sure they were minions, all had either red or blue hair, wore white masks and long, white robes.

"Doki doki…" The old woman said in a quiet voice.

"D-doki doki?" Leorio repeated.

"Doki doki." The old woman repeated.

Leorio swallowed hard, tensing up.

"Doki doki two choice quiz!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

A trumpet was played by one of the masked people. Symbols crashed and there was a bit of a drum roll.

Harry wondered what expression he was supposed to make right now. His companions seemed to favour one of bewilderment.

"You boys are headed for the tree on the hill, correct?" The old woman spoke after the noise had calmed down, "To reach that tree, you must pass through this town."  
"Eh?" Gon wondered.

"I shall administer a single question quiz." The old woman continued.

"H-hold on!" Leorio seemed to break out of his stupor, "What's going on here?" He looked around in confusion.

"You'll have five seconds to state your answer." The old woman ignored him completely, "Give the wrong answer and you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's hunter's exam."  
"I see." Kurapika said, "Then this is part of the hunter's exam."

"I see how it is." Leorio set his briefcase down, "I happen to be a quiz expert…Wait, only one question!?"

"Your answer will be either number one or number two." The old woman said, "Any other answer will be considered incorrect."  
"Hold on!" Leorio stopped her, "All four of us share one question? So, if one of them answers incorrectly, I'm disqualified too?"

"As if that would happen." Kurapika crossed his arms once again, "What I'm worried about is the vise-versa happening."

Gon gave an awkward chuckle.

"What was that?" Leorio growled.

"But you know!" Gon stopped them, "This way is easier, since only one of us needs to know the correct answer. I'm no good at quizzes." He confessed.

"I suppose…" Leorio trailed off.

He did have a point, Harry thought. If they got a history question, no doubt one of them would know the answer to compensate for his own lack of knowledge. While, if they got a math question, he could probably be able to solve that (he was confident in that area).

"Hey there, hurry up." A man approached from behind. He had wooden bars strapped to his back (some sort of weapon?) and wore a gi, torn at the sleeves and casually open to reveal a blue shirt.

"Or else I'll answer the question first." He smirked.

"Who are you?" Leorio wondered.

"He followed us here." Gon said, "All the way from the port."  
"I told you, didn't I?" Harry reminded him.

"Huh? Seriously?" Leorio shot him a dirty look.

The man shrugged,

"Sorry, kid. I happened to overhear your conversation."

"What will you do?" The old woman asked them.

Harry got the sense that she didn't really care what they decided.

"He seems eager to take it." Leorio decided, "Why not let him go first? This way we'll know what kind of question to expect."  
"I don't mind." Gon agreed.

The four of them decided to move out of their stalker's way and allow him to go first.

One of the robbed people put a pedestal with a red button for pushing over in front of the challenger.

"Here is your question." The old woman folded her fingers together, "Evil villains have captured your mother and your lover. You can only save one. Select one for your mother. Two for your lover. Which will you save?"  
Harry's eyes widened.

What?  
How was he supposed to answer something like that? How was anyone supposed to answer something like that?

"How is this even a quiz?" Leorio asked disbelievingly.

There had to be a trick here somewhere, Harry thought. He tried to go over in his head what the old woman had told them. Only one or two were viable answers. She would accept no other answer…

What was the trick?  
But the man smirked. He pressed the button,

"The answer is one."  
"Oh?" The old woman said, looking bored, "Why would you say that?"

The man shrugged,

"Because you can't replace your mother. But you can find another lover."  
Harry tensed up, feeling a little ill at the answer. That was horrible…mother or lover…could either really be replaced? It was like…choosing between Ron or Hermione. There would never be another Ron and there would never be another Hermione.

He wouldn't know what to do if something like that ever happened. If he needed to make that choice…

Oh…maybe that was the point of this quiz.

In the path Harry was going down, a situation like that really might arise…and then what? He would want to find a way to save both…but what if there was no way to save both?

"You may pass." The old woman gestured with her thumb over her shoulder.

What? Harry thought, but…if there was no answer, how could that be correct?

Harry could feel his brain twisting up into knots.

The man smirked at them,

"You just need to tell the old lady what she wants to hear. Adios!" He started jogging off.

"Oy!" Leorio said angrily (he had a temper worse than Ron!), "That's bull! How was that the right answer? We're supposed to give the old lady the answer she wands…and that's the right answer!? Oy, say something!"  
But the old woman was unmoving, expression never changing.

"Che. I won't put up with this sham. I'll find another route!" Leorio decided, starting to march off, only to be stopped when the old woman spoke.

"It's too late! Refuse to take the quiz and you're disqualified."

There were several sharp intakes of breath.

Leorio looked like he was about to lose it. This wasn't something he was good at, Harry thought, keeping an even temper.

Obviously, the man was not an assassin, Harry thought back to his own training in the assassination classroom. You needed to keep an even temper when under those circumstances. Even Karuma had learned that.

"Different people would expect different answers!" Leorio accused, pointing at her sharply, "There is no right answer!"  
Kurapika let out a gasp,

"No right answer…"  
Harry looked over at him. He knew the trick. He'd figured it out. Harry still didn't know the trick to the quiz yet. He did know Leorio was right though. There was no right answer.

"Leorio!" Kurapika tried to gain his attention.  
"Wait!" The old woman stopped him, "Not another word from you. Say anything but the answer and you're immediately disqualified."  
Anything but the answer? Harry thought and then realization struck him. What if he gave no answer at all? His eyes traveled over to Kurapika. He'd know they were thinking the same thing if he didn't give an answer either.

His eyes traveled back to Leorio. The only problem was that guy.

"Here is your question." The old woman said, "Your son and your daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select one for your son. Two for your daughter."  
Harry felt the blood drain from his face.  
And now the old woman had managed to somehow get him to think of something else he hadn't thought before.

He wanted his own family. He wanted it bad. But…this life of his…he wouldn't be allowed kids…right? If anything, they'd be put in danger. If he had kids only for them to wind up dead in a trap meant for him…

Harry closed his eyes.

If that happened…it might just be the last straw for him. His heart…would probably shatter.

Leorio was looking even angrier. He walked over to the side of one of the buildings.

"Five." The old woman counted down, "Four."  
Leorio picked up a long, bar of wood. Was he going to bludgeon her to death? Harry wondered. He might need to step in here…

"Three…two…one…Bzzt. Time's up!"  
Leorio jumped into the air, ready to strike her down, only to suddenly be pulled back by Harry who had grabbed him by the coat. Kurapika parried his strike.

The old woman…hadn't even flinched.

"She's an old lady!" Harry hissed at him, "And do you really want to waste our correct response!?"  
"Eh?" Leorio was broken from his rage, "Correct response?"  
Kurapika explained it to him,

"We gave the right answer. Silence was the correct response."

"Silence?" Leorio repeated, "How's that?"  
"You hit the nail on the head." Kurapika was now calm as well, crossing his arms once more, "Precisely." He spread his arms, "There is no right answer."

"I think we might have been lucky." Harry said, letting go of him, "Being grouped together for this quiz, I mean. I don't know that I would have been able to figure it out if it weren't for you. That being said…I'm not sure I would have been able to give an answer anyways, even if I didn't know. That was…rattling. If I had a son or a daughter…I doubt I'd ever be able to choose between the two." His eyes dimmed slightly, "I wonder if I might freeze up."  
They all tensed, then looked at Harry, a bit surprised.

The old woman allowed a small smile to cross her lips briefly.

And that was the real purpose of the quiz…to think about that question. An impossible answer…

"But…" Leorio broke from his stupor, "What about the other guy? He passed?"

"Ah, but she never said he was correct." Kurapika smirked knowingly, "She only said, 'you may pass.' In other words," He turned to face the old woman, "This path is the wrong path."

"Precisely." A faint smile played on the old woman's lips as she got up and walked out from off the wagon, "The correct path is here." The doors to the side, where the wagon had originally come from opened up, revealing a tunnel.

"This path leads directly to the cedar tree. Walk two hours and you'll reach the top."  
"Oh." Leorio said weakly, "So that's what this is about…"  
The woman turned slightly to look over at them,

"A couple lives in the cabin beneath that tree. They serve as navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe they will guide you towards the exam site."

In other words, expect another test, Harry thought.

Leorio dropped the remains of the wooden stick he'd been about to use to attack her.

"Gran, I'm sorry for my rudeness."

"Don't be. I don't mind." She said with fondness in her voice, "I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you."  
"Eh?"  
The old woman turned to him and smiled far more broadly than she had before,

"Do your best to become a good hunter."

…


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay! Finally, I'm at chapter 20!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter**

Harry still didn't know where this wacky journey was leading him. He'd been put on the ship because he was supposed to become a hunter…or something?

Well…if nothing else, the exam would definitely make him stronger…if he survived it that is.

Their walk was definitely a long one. Two hours was quite a while. Leorio was starting to complain and Harry was growing irritated with the man.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Harry burst out at him.

"My problem?" Leorio shouted back at him, "I'm saying it was two hours two hours ago!"  
"For pete's sake! Gon is what? Twelve? And he's acting more mature than you are!" Harry's gaze darkened, "I was trained to control my emotions to a degree but I am not going to put up with this the whole exam. Your anger nearly cost us all the last test."  
Leorio drew back, looking angry again.  
"See? That's what I'm talking about." Harry drew in a deep breath, "Count backwards from ten. If you feel like you're getting angry, do that. If you want to get far in this exam, learn to control your rage."  
"He has a point." Kurapika looked over at them both.  
Leorio glared at them both, then huffed and looked away,

"Whatever."  
Harry couldn't tell if he'd gotten through to him.

"Another Beware of Magical Beasts sign." Leorio observed, obviously growing tired of these things.

This world was full of magic, it seemed. So far, none of his companions had indicated at having any skill in magic like him though.

It was dark now. They could see a glow coming from up ahead. A log cabin underneath a tree. The cedar tree.

Leorio was the one to knock on the door first.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

No one answered.

"Maybe they're out?" Gon wondered.

Leorio tried again, then attempted to turn the doorknob.

Should they really just walk into someone's house like that? Harry wondered.

"We're coming in." Leorio announced.

They all tensed when they saw the scene inside. A couple, a man and a woman were on the floor. The house was a wreck and a big, furry brown creature with a fox-like face was standing over them both.

It picked up the woman by the throat, pulling her up.

"A magical beast!" Leorio realized.

No, duh, Harry thought.

But there was something off…

"A transforming magical beast. The kiriko! They can take human form! That's an extremely intelligent creature." Kurapika informed them.

"There's a woman in his arms!" Gon said.

"And that man needs medical attention!" Leorio breathed in sharply.

The kirkiko jumped suddenly right through the window, shattering the glass.

The man on the floor reached out towards where they'd disappeared.

"My wife! Please save my wife!"  
Leorio was by his side immediately.

Huh, it seemed he was actually good at treating wounds, Harry observed. That was a surprise…

"Leorio!" Kurapika said, "We'll eave the injured man to you!" He jumped out through the front door, Gon was in tow.

Harry stuck around a while longer, looking around the house with suspicion.

The door hadn't been forced…had the creature just walked on in? But the disturbances on the floor…there were objects from the kitchen tossed that way. That certainly wasn't right…

No defenses on the house.

"Harry-kun?" Leorio grabbed his attention, "What are you doing? Help me out!"  
"Right." Harry looked over the scratches curiously.

Blood on his leg…that was an odd place for a wound, considering how he'd seen the creature from before move…

"Leorio…don't you think there's something strange about his wounds?" Harry asked him.

"Ha? What are you on about?" Leorio looked over at him momentarily.

"The way that creature moved…" Harry said, "It relies on its legs to hop around. A bipedal species of magical being. But it didn't have any talons or sharp nails that could have caused a wound so low. So, what did he cut his leg on? Further…" Harry looked him over, "Those don't look like defensive wounds, do they? The inner arm has blood on it, but if he was defending…"  
"They'd be on his outer arm." Leorio realized.

"Exactly."  
The man watched them both, his eyes turned red. Harry grabbed Leorio's shoulder and pulled him away. But he paused a moment.

"So, you've realized my secret." The magical being spoke.

"I think so." Harry said, really hoping he was right about this, "You didn't break into this place…I noticed before…you live here, right?"

"Eh?" Leorio looked confused now.

The magical being started to laugh,

"Ah…you've realized more than I thought you would."  
"Wait…" Leorio seemed to be trying to figure it out still, "You're the guide?"

"Yes, indeed…this was a test. And it seems that two of you have passed."  
Harry felt his shoulders relax. He really ought to start trusting his instincts more…was everything in this world going to be tricky like that?

"We should tell Kurapika and Gon!" Leorio said.

But Harry held him back,

"Nope. They need to pass on their own." Harry told him with a small smile, "Remember the other tests. If we interfere…it's possible we'll be disqualified. They'll figure it out. Have faith in them."  
Leorio relaxed a little bit,

"Ah…" He looked over at the magical being who quickly transformed back into his human form.

"Do you still need those wounds treated?" Leorio asked him.

…..

000000000000000000000

…..

"Hm…how long has it been since someone has been able to tell us apart?" The kiriko turned to the other kiriko.

Harry…could not see a single difference at all. They looked identical! But…they were married.

Leorio leaned in towards Kurapika casually,

"Can you tell their faces and voices are different?"  
"No. Not at all…"

Harry shook his head when they looked over at him.

"You see?" Gon pointed between then, "The one Kurapika and I beat up is the husband."

"But…which one are you talking about?" they were all thinking it.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The Kiriko on the right said, "We are the navigators."  
The two magical beings stood behind the humans, er, human-looking beings.

"Our family provides support for the hunter's exam."  
"I'm their daughter." The woman said.

"I'm the son." The man smiled.

"Man." Leorio sighed, "You had us all fooled."

"The hunter's exam changes site every year." The kiriko on the right explained, "It's quite difficult to locate it."  
"So, we navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site." The one on the left continued on with the explanation.

They were like Fred and George, Harry thought. Then tried to shake himself from that thought, suddenly feeling a bit homesick.

Weird…he hadn't really felt homesick at all…And did he really want to stumble back into the craziness of magical Britain? Oh, look at that, his homesickness was cured. Well, until he really did need to go back.

"Oh. That's how that works." Gon said.

"But we don't help every applicant." The woman said with a smile.

"We test applicants to see if they're ready to take the exam." The man said.

"Kurapika-dono." His sister looked at the blond boy in question.

"Hai?"  
"You successfully took the vaguest of hints to deduce that the two of us weren't spouses." She pointed to her wrist, "The hint was these tattoos, which, in this region mark a woman single for life."  
Harry made a mental note of that, not knowing much about anything in this world anyways. Any basic scrap of knowledge was useful.

She rubbed the tattoo to reveal that it was only painted on, smudging on her skin.

"Kurapika-dono showed that he was very knowledgeable. Therefore, he passes!"  
Kurapika let out a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations, Kurapika." Gon grinned at him.

"Thanks."  
"Leorio-dono." The brother spoke, drawing their attention to him, "You didn't notice my identity at first, but, with your knowledge of wounds you did help Harry deduce that I wasn't human. You also treated my wounds both before and after finding out what I was. I give you a pass."

Leorio let out a breath of relief as well.

"Harry-dono." The man continued, "You took in the scene of the house and noticed things were out of place and that the struggle was actually staged. You took hints we hadn't even purposefully left to realize the truth, and you show a very in-depth knowledge of wounds as well and were very observant of the way in which we moved. I also give you a pass."

Harry let out a sigh as well.

"And finally, Gon-dono." The kiriko on the left began. He was the last one, "Your superhuman physical ability and power of observation make you worthy to take the hunter's exam. You pass."  
They all smiled at each other. All of them had made it on to the next part of the exam.

They each held onto the legs of one of the kiriko who flew them through the sky and towards the city. It was a little uncomfortable. Although Harry could last long doing this sort of thing, holding on in an awkward position like this, he was still a bit worried without the reassurance of a broom.

They slept in a hotel for the night. Harry had received money and a bank card from Ana once again. When he checked it out, he realized something.

This card…it had over five hundred million yen on it! About five million pounds!

Harry thought back to his last world and did a convergence rate. Could it be? That money…it was about the same amount he had in Gringotts before…and that meant, this money…it was his plus the bounty he'd gotten from killing Koro-sensei.

The money was transferring between worlds?

That was something to ponder on later.

For now, the money was enough that he could probably live a pretty comfortable life without having to work. Of course, he was pretty sure that if he didn't do something, he'd likely go mad though.

After a night in Zaban city, they woke up early in the morning and headed towards the exam area.

The son guided them through Zaban. The place was kind of fishy. A lot of the stuff there looked like knockoffs or something and everyone had a sleezy feel about them. Harry ignored them, but made sure to pay attention to his pockets less someone try to steal from him.

Gon seemed to be the most distracted by all the stalls and fancy objects laying about and being peddled. Harry worried a bit for him. Gon was strong, but he seemed a bit naïve.

They stopped in front of a very tall, somewhat old looking building. It was very nice and elegant in design, not that Harry had ever really cared all that much for architecture to begin with.

"I believe…this is the building." The son said, flipping through his notebook.

"It's so tall!" Gon gasped out happily.

"So this is the exam site…" Leorio said with admiration.

They were all so focused on the building that they didn't notice the son had moved along.

"Hey guys!"  
They turned.

"Over here. Over here." He pointed to an old, run-down ramen shop.

Harry thought it was a ramen shop anyways. He couldn't read the symbols on the door. Maybe he could ask Kurapika to teach him to read later…He could say he wasn't from this country, that was kind of true, after all.

"Oy oy, this isn't funny." Leorio said, "Isn't that just an ordinary restaurant? You can't possibly mean to say that all the hunter applicants from around the world are meant to assemble here?"

"I do."

"Eh?"

"No one would ever expect the hunter exam with its millions of applicants to be located here, right?"  
"Well…that's true." Leorio conceded.

He smiled at them with a knowing smirk, then entered through the door.

"Irashai!" The cook greeted them.

It smelled good in here, Harry thought.

"Is the backroom open?" The son asked.

The chef's eyes gained a momentary sharp edge to it.

"What will you have?" he asked, the sharp edge gone as soon as it came.

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light…for four."  
"For four." The glint was back full force, "How would you like them?"

"Grilled over a low flame until cooked." He answered.

"Got it." The chef said with a smile, "Let yourself in the back room."  
They walked on through into the back room. A single, large, round table was there with exactly four seats.

"Wait right here." He told them.

"Wait?" Leorio repeated, "Where are the others?"  
"I can't wait for the steak combo!" Gon said excitedly.

Leorio nearly fell over.

"Gon," Kurapika said slowly, "That was just the password to get us inside."

"Oh." Gon said disappointedly, "We don't get to eat?"

"One in ten thousand."

"Eh?"  
They all turned to the son who had spoken.

"The number of applicants who make it this far." He told them, "You've done extremely well for first timers." He gave them a not of respect, "Well, good luck."  
Gon held out his hand to him.

"Thank you." He said.

The man looked surprised, but gave Gon's hand a shake.

"I would be happy to serve you as a navigator again next year as well."

The door closed. There a 'Ca-thunk!' sound. The room started moving. Harry could sense that they were going down.

"It appears this room is an elevator." Kurapika observed.

"Makes sense." Harry said, "How would you fit a million applicants into one spot? But if there was a secret underground room…"  
Leorio sat down in one of the chairs,

"Bastard." He mumbled, "That means he expects us to fail this year."  
"Once every three years." Kurapika said out of the blue.

"What's that?" Leorio asked him.

"The frequency in which a rookie passes the exam." Kurapika answered him.

"Yikes." Harry said, "That tough, huh?"  
Well, at least he was allowed to try again…he could train himself up next year if he had no clue was to what he was doing this year and found things too difficult…

"It's that unusual?" Gon looked over at him.

"Some applicants can't handle the physical and mental strain. It's also not uncommon for the veterans to break the rookies who subsequently never retake the test."  
"So I guess people are willing to risk anything to become hunters…" Gon thought out loud.

Leorio suddenly got up, slamming his hands on the table,

"Well, of course, my friend!" A toothy smile decorated his face, "Hunters make the most money in the world!"  
"No!" Kurapika stood up as well, leaning over the table, "Hunters are the most noble in the world!"

"Glory hog!" Leorio accused.

"Money grubber!"

"Gon!" Leorio leaned over towards the boy, "Listen closely. Every year, hunters make the list of the worlds hundred most richest people!"  
Kurapika spun the spinning table top around to catch him off balance.

"Hunters are associated with hunting wild game and treasure, but they are all second rate! True hunters work to protect people and the natural order." Kurapika said seriously.

"Now look!" Leorio had the floor again, "Once you're a hunter, most countries will give you a free pass! And no charge to use public facilities. How are those benefits?"

Kurapika turned the table again.

"How long is this elevator ride?" Harry wondered, mostly just wanting to get away from the two bickering companions now.

"Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities!" Kurapika declared righteously, "Such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species. As well as capturing wanted criminals and unscrupulous hunters."

"The fame and money! That's why people become hunters!" Leorio declared.

"Profound knowledge, a healthy mind and body and undying conviction! Those are the qualities on which hunters pride themselves!"

Kurapika and Leorio were at each other's throats now. They finally turned.

"Gon! What do you think? What kind of hunter do you want to become?"  
Wow. Their synchronicity was impressive for two people who could barely stand each other.

Gon looked like he was put on the spot.

Thankfully, the ding of the elevator, indicating they'd reached their floor saved him from having to answer.

Leorio and Kurapika sent each other a glare.

"We'll finish this later." Leorio decided.

…

**Here's an update on the Animetopoeia versions that have been suggested to me thus far:**

**Hayao Miyazaki Animetopoeia starring Draco Malfoy**

**Sports Animetopoeia starring Draco Malfoy**

**Harem Animetopoeia starring Luna Lovegood**

**Harem Animetopoeia starring Harry Potter**

**Mecha Animetopoeia starring Hermione Granger**

**Dark Animetopoeia starring Harry Potter (currently available on fanfiction)**

**Magical Girl Animetopoeia starring Lavender Brown (currently available on fanfiction)**

**Magical Girl Animetopoeia starring Harry Potter**

**Magical Girl Animetopoeia starring Luna Lovegood**

**Comedy Animetopoeia starring Sirius Black (wait, who suggested this one again?)**

**Ninja Animetopoeia starring Harry Potter**

**Magical Boy Animetopoeia starring Draco Malfoy (What?)**

**Phantom Thief Animetopoeia starring Harry Potter**

**Horror Animetopoeia starring Harry Potter**


End file.
